Perfect
by Hikasya
Summary: Sempurna! Satu kata untuk Toujou Nozomi. Seorang anak pendeta kuil yang mempunyai impian ingin menikah. Akhirnya impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Dia menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto, seorang wartawan muda karena suatu insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahnya. Sehingga terjadilah peristiwa yang menggemparkan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk Okita Shinn. [TAMAT]
1. Menabrak pendeta tua

**Kamis, 6 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MULTICHAPTER**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha)**

 **Fic request dari Okita Shinn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring saat membuat fic ini: "Sempurna by Andra and The Backbone"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Menabrak pendeta tua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TEME!"

"Hn."

"TEME!"

"Hn."

"WOI, TEME!"

"Apaan, hah?"

Seorang pria berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam, menatap tajam ke arah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Dia menghentikan jalannya sejenak di halaman luas sebuah gedung perkantoran media massa, tepatnya di kota Konoha.

Sang pria berambut pirang itu berhasil mengejar temannya dengan bersusah payah. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri lain seperti tiga guratan di dua pipinya dan kulitnya berwarna coklat. Bertubuh sangat tinggi dan atletis. Memakai baju kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket berwarna jingga, celana jeans panjang hitam, sepatu sporty hitam dan tidak lupa sebuah kamera digital bertali mengalungi lehernya. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah seorang wartawan. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia tertawa cengengesan saat ditatap tajam oleh sahabat karibnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Berprofesi yang sama dengannya yaitu seorang wartawan.

"Hehehe... Jangan tatapi aku seperti itu. Kenapa sih kau kelihatan marah begitu?"

"Itu karena kau memanggil-manggilku sedari tadi di dalam kantor sampai di luar begini. Memang ada apa lagi, Dobe? Bukankah bahan berita yang kemarin, sudah aku serahkan kepada kepala redaksi? Jadi, apa maumu sekarang, hah?"

Ujar Sasuke, sambil menahan kesal di dalam hatinya.

Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto terus tertawa cengengesan.

"Kalau soal itu, aku sudah tahu kok. Ini masalah lain."

"Apaan? Katakan langsung sekarang juga."

"Kau bawa motor sekarang?"

"Iya. Terus kenapa?"

"Apa aku boleh numpang denganmu?"

"Hah?" Sasuke tercengang dengan wajah yang amat datar."Terus motormu sendiri kemana?"

"Lagi diperbaiki di bengkel karena mesinnya rusak."

"Huh... Itulah akibatnya jika kau mempunyai motor butut seperti itu."

"JANGAN MELEDEKKU! BIARPUN BUTUT, TAPI ITU PENINGGALAN SATU-SATUNYA DARI KAKEKKU! APA KAU TAHU ITU, TEME!?"

Si pria berambut pirang itu meledak-ledak karena kesal diledek oleh teman seprofesinya. Membuat beberapa orang di sana, terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Setelah itu, si rambut raven mendengus pelan. Dia memegang erat tasnya yang tergantung di bahu kanannya.

"Huh... Ya sudahlah. Ayo, ikut aku!"

Wajah Naruto menjadi cerah seketika.

"Eh, benar nih?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Teme."

"Hn."

Lantas mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke parkiran motor. Tampak motor-motor berjejeran di tempat parkiran itu. Naruto pun menelusuri pandangannya untuk mencari motor milik Sasuke.

"Teme... Mana motormu?"

"Itu."

Di ujung telunjuk Sasuke, tertancap sebuah motor sport yang berwarna merah yang sangat membara. Spontan, Naruto tersentak melihatnya.

"Motor sport merah? Motor baru ya, Teme?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Di samping kanan motor sport merah itu."

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebelah kanan motor sport tersebut. Dia tersentak kaget setengah mati.

JREEENG!

Tampaklah motor keluaran lama. Vespa butut berwarna polkadot hitam putih yang mengingatkan pada warna seekor sapi. Berdesain klasik dan sangat antik.

SIIING!

Hening.

Naruto membeku dan berhenti berjalan sebentar. Sasuke dengan santai terus berjalan untuk menghampiri vespa polkadot itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara tawa Naruto yang meledak bagaikan bom atom.

"Wu... AHAHAHA... HAHAHA... HAHAHA!"

Pria berambut pirang yang berumur 22 tahun itu, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membuat Sasuke keheranan, berbalik badan dan melihatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah ketawa, hah?"

"Hahaha... Ha-Habisnya kau pakai vespa polkadot hitam putih seperti warna sapi. Apa-apaan itu? Kau juga pakai motor butut, kan? Makanya jangan meledekku, tahu."

"Huh... Dasar Dobe payah! Aku terpaksa memakainya karena motor yang biasa kupakai itu, dipinjam sama Itachi-aniki. Itachi-Aniki menyuruhku memakai vespa milik ayah untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Oh... Begitu. Hahaha... Tapi, ini lucu sekali, Teme. Lelaki tampan bawa motor polkadot seperti sapi begitu!? Hahaha... Hahaha... Hahaha..."

"ARGH! SIALAN KAU, DOBE!"

Sang Uchiha mulai emosi dan membelit leher Naruto dengan tangannya lalu menyeret Naruto begitu saja.

"A-Aduh... Aduduh... Teme... Maaf, lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Maaf."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang bawa motor ini. Aku yang duduk di belakang. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah, mengerti."

"Baguslah."

Maka Sasuke melepaskan belitan tangannya dari leher Naruto. Naruto bisa bernapas lega kembali dan bersyukur karena bisa terlepas dari cekikan maut sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

Lalu mereka berdua pun menaiki vespa polkadot itu. Mereka memakai helm untuk menutupi kepala mereka agar selamat dalam perjalanan. Saatnya untuk pulang kembali ke rumah pada sore hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di tempat lain yaitu kuil yang bernama "Aiko."

Sebuah kuil yang terdapat di kawasan perumahan yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Kawasan yang cukup ramai dan banyak kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan besar, di mana kuil itu berada. Kuil yang dijaga oleh keluarga Toujou dari zaman dahulu kala dan merupakan kuil yang sangat terkenal karena kuil ini bisa mendatangkan jodoh bagi siapa saja yang berdoa untuk mendapatkan jodoh di sana. Alhasil, orang yang telah berdoa di kuil itu akan menikah keesokan harinya. Begitulah kejadian nyata yang dialami orang-orang yang pernah berdoa di kuil tersebut.

Di kuil tersebut, ditinggali oleh seorang pria tua dan satu anak perempuannya. Seorang pria tua yang berprofesi sebagai pendeta penjaga kuil, dipanggil Toujou-san oleh warga-warga sekitar. Sedangkan anak perempuannya, bernama Toujou Nozomi. Ia lahir pada tanggal 9 Juni. Ia berambut ungu diikat kuncir ke bawah dan mata berwarna pirus. Warna utamanya adalah ungu. Ia memiliki tinggi badan 159 centimeter dan golongan darah O. Berumur 19 tahun. Selalu memakai pakaian pendeta serba putih dan ungu. Tugasnya adalah membersihkan kuil dan menjaga kuil saat ayahnya bepergian keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting.

Sore hari yang cerah ini, terlihat Nozomi sedang menyapu halaman kuil yang sangat luas. Dipenuhi dengan daun-daun kering berwarna keemasan yang didapatkan dari pohon-pohon rindang yang berdiri di halaman kuil. Berserakan di mana-mana. Apalagi angin bertiup lembut sehingga menyapu daun-daun ini menjadi sangat sulit. Namun, Nozomi tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun merasa capek. Justru dia sangat menikmati pekerjaannya ini.

"Aaaaah... Capek juga...," kata Nozomi mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai menetes dari sela-sela rambutnya."Hari inipun terasa sangat panas."

Pandangannya teralihkan pada langit yang sangat cerah. Di mana awan-awan putih membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Begitu indahnya. Sungguh mempesona.

Senyuman simpul muncul di wajahnya yang manis. Dia pun bergumam pelan.

"Ingin... Rasanya... Aku cepat-cepat menikah... Sekarang. Itu sudah menjadi impianku sejak dulu. Apalagi selama ini aku tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun mempunyai teman laki-laki. Aaaah... Teman perempuan pun tidak punya. Semua waktuku selalu kuhabiskan untuk menjaga kuil bersama Tousan. Ya... Kami-sama, aku ingin merasakan namanya cinta itu dan dicintai oleh orang yang aku cintai. Pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Kedua pipinya merona merah dan membayangkan sosok lelaki yang akan melamarnya nanti. Dia tidak sabar menanti hari itu datang. Hingga perhatiannya pun ditujukannya untuk menyapu halaman kuil lagi dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di jalanan, tak jauh dari kuil Aiko tadi.

Vespa polkadot seperti warna sapi dikendarai oleh Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di belakangnya. Motor itu berjalan dengan bunyi yang sangat halus.

KLETEK! KLETEK! KLETEK!

Begitulah kira-kira bunyinya.

Kecepatannya setara dengan jalan kura-kura. Bahkan sebuah sepeda saja dapat mengejarnya. Hal ini membuat beberapa orang di jalanan, menertawai mereka berdua. Naruto tetap santai mengendarai motor itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mati-matian menahan rasa malunya dengan cara mencekik leher Naruto.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, perjalanan mereka sampai ke dekat kuil Aiko tadi. Jalan vespa yang dinaiki Naruto dan Sasuke masih mulus, namun tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk alias jalannya tersendat-sendat. Sehingga vespa itu tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh Naruto.

Otomatis membuat Naruto panik setengah mati. Wajahnya menjadi pucat sekali.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Kenapa ini? Motornya tidak bisa dikendalikan begini, Teme!?"

"Eh? Masa?"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG, TAHU!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin."APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANG!? WUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Bersamaan mereka menemukan jalan yang menurun. Akibatnya motor itu berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Naruto tidak dapat mengendalikannya. Sedangkan Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil merangkul perut Naruto dari belakang dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bersama Naruto yang juga berteriak.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

WHUUUUSH!

Vespa itu menurun dengan tajam tanpa dikendalikan sama sekali oleh Naruto. Apalagi remnya tidak berfungsi.

HUP!

Begitu tiba di bawah jalan yang menurun, vespa itu masih berjalan sendiri dengan kecepatan yang sangat kilat. Bersamaan muncullah pria tua yang datang dari arah kuil Aiko, hendak menyeberang jalan, dan menyadari bahaya yang akan datang ke arahnya.

Vespa itu berjalan ke arah pria tua berpakaian pendeta itu. Dua laki-laki muda itu masih saja berteriak dan...

"AWAAAAAAS!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BRAAAAAAAK! GEDUBRAAAAAAK!

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Pendeta tua tadi tertabrak oleh vespa yang dikendarai oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia terkapar di jalanan beraspal dengan keadaan luka yang cukup parah dan masih sadar.

Lalu vespa yang menabraknya tadi, terus berjalan dan mendadak berbelok sehingga terperosok ke dalam parit besar yang dalam, bersama dua penunggangnya. Naruto dan Sasuke tercebur dalam kubangan parit yang berair hitam dan berbau busuk.

"Aduuuh... Mataku berkunang-kunang...," Naruto merasakan kedua matanya berputar-putar. Dirinya dihimpit oleh vespa butut tersebut.

"Sial... Aku benar-benar sial sekarang...," Sasuke mengeluh sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dirinya juga ditindih oleh vespa butut itu.

Keadaan dua lelaki tadi, tidak mengalami luka apapun. Mereka tidak apa-apa, cuma sedikit merasa pusing.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Muncul seorang gadis yang berlari dari arah pintu gerbang kuil. Ia berteriak keras memanggil ayahnya yang sudah terkapar di tepi jalanan beraspal.

"TOUSAN! TOUSAN!"

Dia menghampiri ayahnya dan berlutut di dekat ayahnya. Memeriksa keadaan ayahnya yang terluka cukup parah.

"No-Nozomi..."

"To-Tousan... Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak..."

"Siapa yang telah menabrak Tousan?"

"Entahlah... Tousan hanya bisa melihat sekilas kalau yang menabrak itu adalah vespa hitam putih yang dikendarai oleh dua anak lelaki."

"Vespa hitam putih?"

"Ya?"

Lantas Nozomi mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Suasana di jalanan terlihat sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Hingga tatapannya tertancap pada vespa hitam putih yang terperosok ke dalam parit besar, di dekat tembok pagar kuil tersebut.

Seketika kedua matanya menajam. Wajahnya sangat sewot.

"Tousan... Tunggu sebentar... Aku akan menemui dua orang yang telah menabrak Tousan itu."

Ayahnya cuma mengangguk lemah dan menahan sakit yang dideritanya ini. Lalu Nozomi berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berhasil bangkit dari acara terperosok ke dalam parit tersebut.

"KALIAN BERDUA!" hardik Nozomi sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke."KALIAN HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SEKARANG JUGA KARENA KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH MENABRAK AYAHKU! POKOKNYA AYAHKU SECEPATNYA DIBAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN KALIAN KE POLISI!"

Mendengar ancaman Nozomi, Naruto menjadi sangat panik. Sasuke dengan tenang menghadapinya.

"Tidak usah cemas. Kami akan bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang telah kami timbulkan. Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, wartawan dari kantor Konoha Express."

Sasuke menunjukkan bukti identitasnya sebagai wartawan yaitu sebuah kartu pengenal wartawannya.

Naruto pun menunjukkan kartu wartawannya pada Nozomi.

"Ah... Aku juga wartawan lho dari kantor Konoha Express. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Nozomi memperhatikan dua kartu wartawan yang ditunjukkan oleh dua lelaki itu. Namun, wajahnya kembali sewot dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam.

"Bukan waktunya untuk berkenalan. Aku tidak peduli apapun pekerjaan kalian. Pokoknya bawa dulu ayahku ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu, kita akan membicarakan hal ini lagi."

"Benar juga. Baiklah..."

Naruto memasukkan kartu pengenalnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sasuke juga begitu. Mereka saling pandang sebentar.

"Bagaimana, Teme?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kita harus membawa ayah gadis ini ke rumah sakit. Tapi, vespamu rusak parah sekarang."

"Panggil saja taksi. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Kau saja yang menelepon taksinya."

"Kau saja, Dobe. Kaukan yang menabrak ayah gadis itu. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ini."

"APA KATAMU!? JUSTRU KAU JUGA TERLIBAT, TAHU! VESPA ITUKAN MILIKMU, TEME!"

"Yang mengendarainya siapa?"

"AKU!"

"Ya, kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab dan membayar semua biaya perawatan ayah gadis ini di rumah sakit. Aku hanya bertanggung jawab sebagai saksinya."

"AAAARGH! TEME SIALAN! KAU INI TEMAN ATAU MUSUHKU SIH!? KENAPA KAU MENYUDUTKU SEBAGAI PELAKU DALAM KECELAKAAN INI, HAH!?"

"Dua-duanya. Ya, kau adalah pelaku yang sebenarnya."

"DASAR! KAU MENYEBALKAN, TEME!" Naruto naik pitam dan menarik kerah jaket Sasuke."POKOKNYA KAU JUGA TERSERET JUGA DALAM KECELAKAAN INI! KITA PATUNGAN UNTUK MEMBAYAR SEMUA BIAYA RUMAH SAKIT PAMAN YANG KITA TABRAK ITU! KAU PAHAM, KAN!?"

"Tidak."

"A-APA!? SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BILANG TIDAK! KUCEKIK KAU SEKARANG!"

"HEI, HENTIKAN!"

Nozomi berteriak sangat keras sehingga membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti bertengkar. Mereka menoleh ke arah Nozomi dan mendapati Nozomi yang telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Eh?" kedua lelaki itu tercengang.

"Hen-Hentikan... Kumohon... Jangan bertengkar...," Nozomi menangis tersedu-sedu."To-Tolonglah ayahku... Tolong, bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang... Aku mohon pada kalian berdua... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Kedua pria itu terdiam. Terutama Naruto, dia memasang wajah iba saat melihat Nozomi menangis. Melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah jaket Sasuke, merogoh ponsel yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya dan menelepon perusahaan taksi langganannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang melalui komunikasi ponsel tersebut.

"Halo... Perusahaan taksi Rock Spirit... Ya... Aku ingin meminta satu taksi segera menuju ke kawasan kota Konoha blok D. Ya, ini sangat darurat. Tolong, cepat ya!"

Seseorang yang ditelepon oleh Naruto, mengangguk setuju dengan semangat masa mudanya yang sangat membara, dari tempat yang lain. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan mematikan panggilan pada ponselnya. Kemudian melirik ke arah Nozomi yang masih menangis.

"Kamu tenang saja. Tidak usah menangis lagi. Aku sudah memanggil taksi untuk menuju ke tempat ini. Tidak lama lagi, taksi itu akan datang. Kami akan mengantarkan ayahmu sampai ke rumah sakit. Kami juga bertanggung jawab atas dengan apa yang kami lakukan sekarang. Jadi, apa kamu sudah merasa sedikit lega sekarang?"

Nozomi menatap Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Nozomi mengangguk sambil menghapus air bening yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanannya seraya berkata.

"Terima kasih. Syukurlah jika kalian mau bertanggung jawab. Dengan begini, aku sedikit lega karena ayahku tertolong...," kemudian kedua mata Nozomi menajam lagi."Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayahku, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua begitu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bebas. Kalau perlu, aku akan memanggil polisi untuk menangkap kalian dan kalian akan dijebloskan ke penjara. Kalian akan dihukum berat selama-lamanya di sana."

DOEEENG!

Mendengar itu, Naruto kaget setengah mati. Sasuke tidak kaget sama sekali, bersikap santai dan cuek.

"A-APA!? JANGAN PANGGIL POLISI DONG!" seru Naruto sangat panik."A-Aku menjamin tidak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu. Ayahmu pasti selamat. Percayalah padaku. Kalau perlu, aku dan temanku ini akan menunggu ayahmu sampai sembuh di rumah sakit. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju. Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Uzumaki-san."

"Setuju."

Naruto mengangguk cepat sembari tersenyum. Nozomi yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sambil bergumam 'merepotkan.'

Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang dipanggil oleh Naruto itu pun datang. Pengemudinya adalah pria berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat hitam. Berpakaian serba hijau. Taksinya juga berwarna hijau. Namanya Rock Lee. Teman Naruto dan Sasuke juga.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka langsung memasukkan ayah Nozomi ke dalam kabin belakang taksi. Nozomi duduk di belakang bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di samping Lee.

"Sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Lee yang siap untuk menghidupkan taksinya.

"Sudah," Naruto yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi sekarang!"

Dengan gesit, Lee menghidupkan taksinya. Dalam kedipan satu mata, taksi hijau itu pun melesat bagaikan kilat dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara itu.

WHUUUUUSH!

Semua orang yang menumpang di taksi itu, kewalahan dan ketakutan akan aksi Lee yang terlalu bersemangat mengendarai taksi itu. Sampai-sampai ayah Nozomi juga ikut berteriak keras saking paniknya.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak para pria kecuali Lee.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Nozomi yang melengking melebihi suara tiga pria yang berteriak tadi.

"YOOOOOO! DEMI MASA MUDA YANG SANGAT MEMBARA! TAMBAH KECEPATAN LAGI! YAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" Lee sangat kegirangan dan mengendarai taksinya bagaikan pembalap mobil profesional.

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Taksi hijau itu melesat, mengelak, melompat-lompat, terbang dan mendahului kendaraan-kendaraan yang sedang berjalan di jalanan raya di kota Konoha. Beberapa orang menyumpah, memaki, dan memarahi taksi hijau itu karena sudah melanggar batas-batas kecepatan di jalanan raya. Bahkan mobil polisi mulai mengejarnya karena dianggap sudah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Hal ini membuat suasana semakin memanas saja di sore hari ini.

NGUING! NGUING! NGUING!

Sirine mobil polisi berbunyi nyaring dan memekakkan telinga bagi siapa yang lewat di jalan raya itu. Mereka mengejar taksi hijau itu dengan bersusah payah.

"Kecepatan taksi hijau itu sangat mengerikan."

"Kita tidak bisa mengejarnya."

"Pokoknya kita akan segera menangkapnya."

"Ya."

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran liar di jalanan raya itu antara taksi dan mobil polisi.

Ada-ada saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request buat Okita Shinn update!**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Jumat, 7 Oktober 2016**


	2. Menikah mendadak?

**Sabtu, 8 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MULTICHAPTER**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha)**

 **Fic request dari Okita Shinn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring saat membuat fic ini: "Sempurna by Andra and The Backbone"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Menikah mendadak?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NGUING! NGUING! NGUING!**

 **Sirine mobil polisi berbunyi nyaring dan memekakkan telinga bagi siapa yang lewat di jalan raya itu. Mereka mengejar taksi hijau itu dengan bersusah payah.**

 **"Kecepatan taksi hijau itu sangat mengerikan."**

 **"Kita tidak bisa mengejarnya."**

 **"Pokoknya kita akan segera menangkapnya."**

 **"Ya."**

 **Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran liar di jalanan raya itu antara taksi dan mobil polisi.**

 **Ada-ada saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Nozomi dan dua lelaki muda itu sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Ayah Nozomi segera dibawa ke ruang UGD dan mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Sementara Lee harus berurusan dengan polisi di luar rumah sakit sana karena telah melanggar batas-batas kecepatan saat berkendara.

Nozomi tampak duduk di bangku kayu yang tersedia di dekat ruang UGD itu. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian pendeta. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Kedua matanya meredup. Kedua tangannya tetap mengatup rapat dan didekapkan ke dadanya. Dia gelisah sekali karena sangat mencemaskan keadaan ayahnya yang kini mendapatkan perawatan medis dari pihak rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyandarkan punggung mereka ke dinding. Terdiam antara satu sama lainnya.

Sesaat pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Nozomi. Nozomi kelihatan gelisah dan selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Diperhatikannya dengan lama gadis tersebut.

"Kasihan gadis itu...," kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil terus memperhatikan Nozomi."Dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan ayahnya yang sedang dirawat di UGD. Dia pasti takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayahnya. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya itu..."

Kemudian Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Namun, yang pasti kita sudah bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahnya. Tapi, jangan lupa meminta maaf pada gadis itu."

"Oh iya... Aku lupa mengatakan maaf padanya."

"Nanti saja kita bilang padanya setelah ayahnya selesai dirawat."

"Oke."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Bahkan Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul.

Setelah itu, pintu ruang UGD terbuka.

KLAK!

Sang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang UGD. Nozomi dan dua lelaki itu menyadarinya.

"Maaf, ada keluarga Toujou-san di sini..."

"Ya, saya, Dok."

Nozomi bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Bergegas menghampiri sang dokter. Sang dokter pun bertanya padanya.

"Anda keluarga Toujou-san?"

"Ya, saya anaknya."

"Oh... Baiklah...," sang dokter tersenyum."Keadaan Toujou-san baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Kami sudah mengobatinya. Untuk beberapa hari, dia harus dirawat inap di sini sampai sembuh dan sekalian kami bisa mengecek keadaannya di sini. Sekitar satu jam lagi, dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar lain."

"Ah, begitu ya? Saya mengerti. Terima kasih banyak, dokter."

Nozomi membungkukkan badannya. Sang dokter juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai dokter."

"Apa saya sudah bisa melihat ayah saya ke dalam?"

"Ya, bisa. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, dok."

"Hahaha... Ya... Ya...," sang dokter tertawa kecil."Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Nozomi mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Sang dokter juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sang dokter berlalu meninggalkan ruang UGD. Nozomi masuk ke ruang UGD itu. Disusul oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dari belakang.

Di atas ranjang yang dilapisi seprai berwarna hijau, sang ayah terkapar tak berdaya. Perban putih melingkari dahinya. Tangan kirinya juga diperban dan digendong tepat di bahunya. Masih mengenakan pakaian pendeta, dia menahan rasa sakitnya hingga menyadari anak perempuannya datang mendekatinya.

"Nozo-hime..."

Begitulah panggilan akrab untuk Nozomi, hanya ayahnya yang memanggilnya begitu.

Nozomi duduk di sisi ranjang itu, memegang tangan kanan ayahnya dan menitikkan air matanya dengan senyuman senang di wajahnya.

"Syu-Syukurlah... Tousan tidak apa-apa. Aku sempat cemas dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ayah setelah ditabrak dua orang itu. Aku sangat sedih jika Tousan benar-benar meninggalkan aku. Aku sendirian. Hanya Tousan yang kumiliki, tidak ada yang lain. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Sang ayah memasang wajah sedihnya. Naruto dan Sasuke iba melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tousan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"I-Iya. A-Aku senang jika Tousan baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak senang jika melihat dua orang yang menabrak Tousan masih bebas seperti itu. Ingin rasanya aku menelepon polisi sekarang. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara."

JLEB!

Bagaikan bilah pisau menancap tajam ke jantung dua lelaki itu, mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Memasang wajah panik bercampur gelisah. Terpojok karena sudah terlibat dalam kecelakaan ini.

"Wah, gawat ini... Teme, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kita harus kabur begitu?"

"Jangan. Itu sama saja kita seperti buronan yang akan dikejar oleh polisi."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau ditangkap polisi, tahu!"

"Tenang saja. Kita ini wartawan, kan? Tunjukkan kartu wartawan kita pada polisi, maka urusan akan selesai. Kita tidak akan mudah ditangkap oleh polisi. Apalagi kita sudah bertanggung jawab untuk membiayai semua perawatan korban di rumah sakit ini. Kita tidak akan bersalah kok. Itulah kelebihan dari wartawan."

"Oh iya, benar juga."

Mereka saling berbisik pelan antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga suara ayah Nozomi tertuju pada mereka.

"Jangan Nozo-hime. Jangan laporkan mereka ke polisi. Mereka tidak bersalah, nak."

"Eh?"

Nozomi tercengang dan menghentikan tangisannya. Naruto dan Sasuke juga tercengang dan melihat ke arah pendeta tua itu.

Pendeta tua itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari baringnya. Memutuskan duduk sebentar. Nozomi menjadi heran.

"Tousan... Apa maksud Tousan?"

"Tousan ingin kamu memaafkan mereka karena mereka tidak bersalah atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Tousan hari ini. Hal ini sudah menjadi takdir dari sang Kami-sama yang membuat Tousan mengalami kecelakaan ini. Tousan rasa mereka tidak sengaja menabrak Tousan. Apalagi mereka tidak lari dan malah bertanggung jawab. Mereka sungguh orang-orang yang baik."

"Tapi..."

"Maafkan saja mereka, Nozo-hime. Tousan sudah mengajarkanmu tentang hal seperti itu, kan?"

Ayah menatapnya dengan serius. Nozomi tertegun lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah... Aku memaafkan mereka."

"Baguslah."

Sang pendeta tua tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Nozomi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan kanan ayahnya dan melihat juga ke arah dua laki-laki itu.

"Aku memaafkan kalian...," sahut Nozomi secara langsung."Tapi, kalian harus tetap menunggu ayahku sampai sembuh di sini. Begitu yang kalian bilang, kan?"

"Ah... Iya. Terima kasih jika kamu sudah memaafkan kami... Errr... Namamu siapa?"

Naruto yang menjawabnya dengan senyuman lega.

"Toujou Nozomi."

"Baiklah... Toujou-san."

"Nama kalian berdua siapa?"

Kali ini ayah yang bertanya. Naruto langsung menyahutnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto...," Naruto tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah sampingnya."Ini temanku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat pada ayah Nozomi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian."

"Hahaha... Panggil saja aku Ojisan. Kalian boleh memanggil anakku dengan sebutan Nozomi. Bukankah begitu, Nozo-hime?"

Kedua pipi Nozomi memerah. Dia merasa malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, boleh saja, Tousan."

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Sang ayah tertawa kecil sambil membelai puncak rambut Nozomi.

Lalu perhatian ayah tertuju lagi pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Menatap wajah kedua lelaki itu secara bergantian.

"Oh iya... Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua."

"Ah, Ojisan mau bertanya apa?"

Naruto yang menyahutnya lagi. Sasuke lebih memilih diam daripada ikut berbicara.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah mempunyai istri?"

"Eh?"

Ditanya begitu, kedua laki-laki itu melototkan kedua mata masing-masing. Saling pandang sebentar lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tidak."

"Oh begitu, kalau punya pacar?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi, temanku ini belum, Ojisan."

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke ikut berkomentar dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia adalah jomblo ngenes. Belum punya pacar seumur hidupnya sampai berumur 22 tahun begini."

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Apaan-apaan kau, Teme? Kenapa kau mengatakan aku jomblo ngenes seperti itu, hah?"

"Tapi, itu benar, kan?"

"ITU SAMA SAJA KAU SUDAH MENGHINAKU, TAHU! DASAR, SIALAN!"

GREP!

Naruto mencengkeram sebagian jaket Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tertarik ke arahnya. Dia sudah berwajah sangat garang dan akan menghajar Sasuke sekarang juga.

Namun, niatnya batal ketika ayah Nozomi berteriak menghentikan mereka.

"HEI! JANGAN BERTENGKAR! BERHENTI!"

Otomatis Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pendeta tua itu. Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari jaket Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil merapikan jaketnya kembali. Naruto melototinya sebentar dengan perasaan yang masih jengkel.

Hening selama satu menit.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara ayah Nozomi. Perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke tertuju padanya. Begitu juga dengan Nozomi.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, apa pekerjaan kalian?"

"Wartawan."

Naruto dan Sasuke menjawabnya bersamaan. Sang pendeta manggut-manggut.

"Oh... Pekerjaan yang sangat bagus. Kebetulan sekali... Aku punya permintaan untuk kalian berdua."

"Permintaan apa?"

Naruto tampak penasaran.

"Yaitu permintaan... Aku ingin salah satu dari kalian bisa menikahi putri satu-satuku ini."

DOEEENG!

Spontan, membuat Nozomi dan kedua lelaki muda itu terkejut bukan main. Mereka membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing.

"Me-Menikah? A-Apa maksud Tousan?" Nozomi gugup dan menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

Ayahnya cuma tersenyum sambil membelai puncak rambut Nozomi.

"Tousan ingin melihat kamu menikah sebelum Tousan meninggalkan dunia ini. Tousan ingin kamu hidup berbahagia bersama suami yang bisa menjagamu. Kamu adalah putri Tousan satu-satunya. Tousan tidak ingin kamu hidup sendiri jika Tousan benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini."

"Ta-Tapi, kenapa Tousan mengatakan hal aneh begitu? Jangan katakan yang bukan-bukan. Jangan pikirkan itu. Tousan pasti sembuh. Aku yakin itu."

"Tousan hanya ingin memberitahukan apa yang ingin Tousan katakan sekarang sebelum terlambat. Jadi, kamu harus segera menikah dengan salah satu lelaki yang telah menabrak Tousan ini. Tousan anggap menikah ini sebagai pengganti biaya rumah sakit ini dan Tousan ingin dirawat di rumah saja. Itulah yang Tousan inginkan...," pandangan sang pendeta tertuju pada dua lelaki itu."Bagaimana, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san? Apa kalian setuju dengan permintaanku ini?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang lagi. Saling memberi kode antara satu sama lainnya. Lantas Sasuke yang mengatakannya.

"Kami setuju. Aku rasa yang cocok menikah dengan putri anda adalah Naruto."

"A-Apa!?"

Naruto mendelik lagi ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke seenaknya menyudutkannya pada permintaan aneh itu.

"Kenapa harus aku sih?" lanjut Naruto kemudian dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Yang mengendarai vespaku, kamu sendirikan, Dobe? Jadi, kaulah yang berhak menikahi Nozomi. Akukan sudah punya pacar."

"Ta-Tapi... Jangan seenaknya menunjukku dong... Aku rasa... Kau juga belum punya pacar, tahu!"

"Ada kok. Aku baru punya pacar baru-baru ini. Kau sendiri yang tidak tahu."

"Siapa dia, hah?"

"Rahasia."

"ARGH! TEMEEEEEE! KAU BENAR-BENAR..."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Gigi-giginya menggeretak tajam.

Tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Dia memang yang salah, telah menabrak orang. Kecelakaan yang tidak disangka-sangka membuatnya terpojok. Jika kabur dan menolak permintaan korban yang ditabraknya itu, sama saja dia tidak bertanggung jawab dan membiarkan korbannya menderita. Di sisi lain, dia juga kasihan melihat sang pendeta yang sudah terluka cukup parah begitu dan anak perempuan yang sangat mencemaskan pendeta itu. Apalagi sang pendeta mengatakan kalimat aneh yang seakan-akan dia akan pergi jauh dari dunia ini alias mau meninggal dunia. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada kakeknya yang sudah meninggal dunia, sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kakeknya juga mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum meninggal.

Sungguh membingungkan. Dia benar-benar pusing memikirkannya.

Pendeta, Sasuke dan Nozomi menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar. Naruto masih terdiam dari kebekuannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku bersedia menikahi Nozomi. Kalau perlu, nikahilah kami hari ini, di ruang UGD ini. Anda pendeta, bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan lantang Naruto, membuat semuanya kaget. Terutama Nozomi.

"Eh? A-Apa kamu yakin itu, Uzumaki-san? Kamu mau menikah denganku hari ini, di sini?"

Mata saffir biru Naruto bertemu pandang dengan mata tirus Nozomi. Dia mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Aku yakin sekali. Aku anggap kamu adalah jodohku yang datang tiba-tiba dari Kami-sama. Nozomi, apa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Kedua mata Nozomi melebar. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Impiannya yang ingin menikah dan dilamar seorang pria, kini menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Tapi, pria yang melamarnya bukanlah pria yang mencintainya. Melainkan pria yang terpaksa melamarnya karena kecelakaan ini.

Dia merasa ragu dan menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima saja."

"Jika Tousan bilang begitu, aku hanya menurut saja."

Kemudian dia memandang Naruto. Menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Uzumaki-san."

"Baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menampilkan wajah syoknya yang sangat berlebihan.

'Gila... Si Dobe malah menyetujui permintaan aneh ini. Dobe, apa kau pikirkan sih? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tertarik pada anak pendeta itu...,' batin Sasuke yang sweatdrop di dalam hatinya.

Suasana ini membuat sang pendeta tertawa bahagia. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Dia merasa lebih sehat meskipun masih mengalami luka. Begitu bergembira karena anaknya sudah mendapatkan jodohnya hari ini.

"Hahaha... Itu bagus. Bagus. Aku bisa menikahkan kalian berdua hari ini. Akukan pendeta, jadi bersiap-siaplah menikah sekarang."

Naruto dan Nozomi tersenyum kompak. Menjawab bersamaan juga.

"Baik!"

Semakin membuat Sasuke terpaku plus sweatdrop di kepalanya.

'Ya ampun... Dobe benar-benar serius menikahi gadis itu. Dia tidak memikirkannya matang-matang sekali lagi. Aku khawatir dia malah menyesal setelah menikahi gadis pendeta itu. Huh...'

Dia hanya mendengus pelan dan memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan pelan mendekati Nozomi. Nozomi bangkit berdiri dari duduknya di ranjang lalu dia berdiri berdampingan bersama Naruto. Menghadapkan diri pada sang pendeta yang bersiap-siap akan menikahi mereka berdua.

"Sudah siap, Nozo-hime dan Uzumaki-san?"

Pasangan mendadak itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya, Ojisan/Ya, Tousan."

"Baiklah... Kita mulai melakukan upacara pernikahan secara sederhana. Perhatikan dan dengarkan aku baik-baik..."

Maka sang pendeta melakukan upacara pernikahan mendadak antara Naruto dan Nozomi. Sasuke menjadi saksi atas pernikahan yang digelar di ruang UGD ini. Suasana menjadi semakin aneh karena pernikahan mendadak ini. Begitulah yang terjadi saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka saat Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Disusul oleh Nozomi yang membawa koper besar di kedua tangannya.

Mereka sudah tiba di ruang tamu yang cukup besar dan sangat berantakan, tepatnya di apartemen pribadi milik Naruto. Apartemen itu terletak di pusat kota Konoha, cukup jauh jaraknya dari rumah sakit dan kuil Aiko itu.

Naruto memencet tombol lampu di balik pintu. Sehingga ruang tamu yang semulanya gelap gulita, menjadi terang benderang karena hari sudah malam. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Nozomi yang masih terpaku di dekat pintu yang terbuka.

"Ayo, masuklah, Nozomi! Kenapa kamu bengong di situ sih?"

Nozomi tersentak dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah iya. Baik."

"Anggap saja rumah ini adalah rumahmu sendiri. Lagipula kita sudah menikah, kan? Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan ya."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san."

"Jangan panggil aku Uzumaki-san lagi. Aku tidak keberatan jika kamu memanggilku Naruto."

"Ah, iya... Naruto."

"Bagus. Itu baru enak didengar."

Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan dua sepatunya dan meletakkan dua sepatunya di dekat pintu. Nozomi mengangguk, menutup pintu dan mendorong koper besarnya.

Tapi, Naruto datang dan mengambil koper miliknya dengan enteng.

"Biar aku yang membawa kopermu ini."

"Eh? Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa...," jawab Naruto menggendong koper itu dengan kedua tangannya."Kamu akan menempati kamar utama ini. Aku akan tidur di kamar yang berada di ruang keluarga. Soalnya di sini hanya ada dua kamar. Jadi, kamu tidak usah khawatir lagi. Kita tidak akan tidur dalam satu kamar kok."

Sambil berbicara, Naruto berjalan santai menuju kamar utama yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut. Menahan dua beban sekaligus dari belakang dan depan. Karena dia juga menggendong tas besar di punggung dan menggendong koper besar di depan. Membuat dia bersusah payah membawanya.

Merasa panik, Nozomi mengikutinya sampai ke kamar utama itu. Memperhatikan Naruto yang meletakkan koper besar itu di dekat tempat tidur. Lalu dia berkata.

"Ma-Maaf, jika aku merepotkanmu. Karena kecelakaan dan permintaan ayahku yang aneh, kamu malah terbebani begini. Tapi, justru kamu juga aneh karena menerima permintaan ayahku ini. Kamu malah mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal. Kamu... Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Aku bingung... Dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh, hal ini tidak pernah kusangka sama sekali."

Naruto memperhatikan Nozomi yang masih berpakaian pendeta wanita kuil. Dia tersenyum sambil memegang dua tali tasnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Kecelakaan ini kuanggap sebagai takdir dari sang Kami-sama untukku. Kecelakaan yang berbuah jodoh untukku. Aku menabrak pendeta tua, tapi berujung mendapatkan anak perempuannya. Anak perempuannya sudah menjadi istriku sekarang. Itu adalah keberuntungan terbaikku hari ini. Aku senang bisa menikahimu, Nozomi."

Terkesan dengan perkataan dan senyuman tulus dari pria yang baru dikenalnya ini, Nozomi hanya mampu terpaku di tempat. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Tapi, aku rasa... Pernikahan mendadak ini menjadi sangat aneh. Apa kamu tidak merasa begitu? Kita menikah bukan berdasarkan rasa cinta. Namun, melainkan menikah berdasarkan ganti biaya kecelakaan ayahku. Apa ini dinamakan aku merelakan diriku sebagai pengganti biaya kecelakaan ayahku? Ini terkesan ayah menjual diriku padamu."

"Ah, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku rasa ayahmu tidak berpikiran seperti itu terhadapmu. Dia ingin melihatmu berbahagia dan menikah dengan pria yang bisa menjagamu. Lagipula aku sudah membuatmu ayahmu terluka. Aku menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai tebusan atas perasaan bersalahku karena telah menabrak ayahmu. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Aku berjanji padamu, Nozomi. Jadi, jangan merasa ragu lagi. Tetaplah jalani hidupmu sekarang. Aku... Aku juga akan berusaha... Menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai teman baikku. Aku tidak sendirian lagi karena aku sudah mempunyai teman yaitu kamu."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. Membuat Nozomi terkesan lagi lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Naruto...," wajah Nozomi menjadi sangat suram dan senyuman hilang dari wajahnya."Tapi, jika kamu tidak merasa nyaman dengan pernikahan ini, kamu boleh menceraikan aku. Aku sudah siap mental untuk itu. Pernikahan kita terjadi atas dasar karena kecelakaan ayahku. Kita tidak saling mencintai. Apa mungkin kita bisa menjalani hidup bersama tanpa rasa cinta?"

Perkataan serius Nozomi itu, membuat Naruto tersentak. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar. Tapi, dia bisa menguasai hatinya agar bersikap tenang.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kita jalani saja dulu. Pasti kita bisa hidup bersama. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, rasa cinta itu akan datang sendiri di hati kita berdua. Jika itu sudah tiba, aku akan memberitahukanmu."

Nozomi terdiam dan terpaku lagi di tempatnya berdiri. Naruto tersenyum, berjalan pelan dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Nozomi.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dulu. Kalau kamu lapar, ambil saja makanan instans yang ada di lemari es. Aku tinggal dulu, mau mandi nih."

Ditepuknya pelan bahu gadis berambut ungu itu, melangkah cepat untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Nozomi berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan makan malam selagi kamu mandi. Bisakah kamu menunjukkan letak dapur itu?"

Berbalik, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Bisa. Aku akan tunjukkan dapur itu. Memangnya kamu bisa memasak?"

"Ten-Tentu... Aku bisa memasak."

Nozomi berwajah penuh percaya diri. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Hmmm... Aku bisa lihat itu. Ayo, ikut aku sekarang!"

"Baik."

"Jangan lupa. Bersihkan dirimu dan ganti pakaian. Terus baru memasak."

"Baik."

"Hehehe... Kamu itu bilang baik terus."

"Te-Tentu saja. Akukan istrimu... Aku akan menuruti apa yang kamu bilang, Naruto."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengantarkan Nozomi untuk melihat-lihat dapurnya. Nozomi mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia juga tertawa senang bersama suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh... Jadi, umurmu sembilan belas tahun."

"Iya. Kalau kamu, Naruto?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun."

"Ternyata kita beda tiga tahun ya?"

"Ya, kamu benar sekali."

Naruto dan Nozomi saling mengobrol akrab ketika makan malam bersama. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dalam satu meja, tepatnya di dapur.

Kini mereka sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Seperti Naruto memakai baju kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana coklat selutut, sedangkan Nozomi memakai baju kaos berwarna ungu dan celana jeans hitam selutut serta apron biru garis hitam kotak-kotak.

Mereka sangat menikmati makan malam yang sederhana ini. Apalagi tampaknya Naruto menyukai masakan Nozomi yang terbilang sangat lezat. Nozomi sangat senang jika Naruto menyukai masakannya. Berarti dia telah berhasil menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto, pikir Nozomi sendiri.

Di sela-sela makan malam berlangsung, Nozomi bertanya sesuatu pada Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Ng... Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa? Tanya saja."

"Hmm... Mana orang tuamu? Kulihat kamu tinggal sendiri di sini. Apa nanti orang tuamu tidak marah jika kamu menikah diam-diam denganku?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan marah karena mereka sudah tenang di alam sana."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku...," Naruto berwajah suram dan menghentikan kegiatan makan malamnya sejenak."Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat aku berumur dua tahun."

DEG!

Jantung Nozomi kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Kemudian dia berwajah kusut.

"Ma-Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu mengingat semua tentang ayah dan ibumu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Lagipula aku tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk bersedih. Aku harus tetap bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup ini. Ditambah kakekku meninggal kira-kira seminggu yang lalu."

"Eh? Ka-Kakekmu juga meninggal?"

"Iya. Kakekku meninggal karena sakit diabetes. Dialah merawatku sejak kecil hingga aku berhasil mencapai cita-citaku menjadi seorang wartawan. Terus apartemen ini adalah milik ayah dan ibuku karena mereka sama-sama berprofesi sebagai jurnalis. Karena itulah aku berkeinginan sejak kecil, menjadi seorang wartawan dan meneruskan jejak orang tuaku. Aku baru bekerja sebagai wartawan sekitar lima bulan ini. Ya, bisa dibilang aku masih wartawan pemula dan kerjanya lepas. Mencari sumber berita di semua tempat dan mengirim berita lewat email pada editor kantor Konoha Express. Bahkan aku pernah tidak pulang berhari-hari saat memburu sebuah berita tentang kasus pembunuhan. Begitulah kegiatan sehari-hariku sebagai wartawan."

"Oh..."

Nozomi membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. Dia manggut-manggut. Sementara Naruto terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tetap digaji selama bekerja di kantor Konoha Express. Walaupun tidak seberapa. Tapi, cukuplah untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hariku. Kurasa besok hari, aku akan pergi mencari berita lagi. Kamu pergi saja dulu ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ayahmu. Aku yang akan mengantarmu nanti."

Tersenyum lebar pada istrinya, Naruto menatap istrinya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kedua pipi Nozomi memerah lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baik."

"Terus kamu? Apa kamu masih kuliah atau apa?"

"A-Aku tidak kuliah. Aku hanya membantu ayahku untuk menjaga kuil. Itu saja."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau kuliah?"

"I-Itu... Karena... Aku... takut sendirian. Karena selama ini aku tidak mempunyai teman. Selama aku bersekolah dari SD sampai SMA, aku selalu menyendiri dan dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang sekitarku. Aku tidak tahu mesti bagaimana berbaur dengan mereka. Aku merasa sangat lemah... Ya, mungkin karena aku adalah putri seorang pendeta dan menghabiskan waktuku di dalam kuil. Aku juga takut jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Aaaaah... Po-Pokoknya aku ini sangat aneh."

Mengatakan hal itu, Nozomi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto terdiam saat mendengarkannya.

Lantas Naruto menjawabnya.

"Aku rasa... Kamu tidak aneh. Justru kamu berani dengan laki-laki sekarang. Kamu memarahi aku dan Sasuke saat menabrak ayahmu, kan? Jadi, kamu sudah menjadi orang yang pemberani. Kamu adalah gadis yang sempurna, Nozomi."

Tertegun. Nozomi tertegun saat menatap Naruto di depan matanya ini. Dilihatnya, Naruto menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan bilang kamu sendirian dan tidak mempunyai teman. Kamu sudah mempunyai teman yaitu aku. Aku akan menjadi temanmu mulai saat ini. Kamu mau berteman denganku, kan?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Nozomi. Nozomi melihat tangannya itu. Mengangguk pelan dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Ya, aku mau berteman denganmu."

"Hehehe... Mulai sekarang kita sudah menjadi teman."

"Hmmm... Iya."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Nozomi tersenyum. Mereka saling berjabat tangan dengan erat. Ibaratnya, suasana indah itu dipenuhi dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sebagai adegan dramatisnya.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing. Saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi makan malamnya."

"Ah, iya, Naruto."

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan makan malam yang tertunda. Menikmati semua hidangan yang tersisa di atas meja tersebut dengan perasaan senang plus aneh. Karena mereka berteman dalam status pernikahan. Itulah yang anehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Kayaknya humor berkurang di chapter 2 ini ya? Malah berujung serius begini? Ya, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting di chapter 3 nanti, bakal saya buat humornya lebih berasa lagi.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi juga dari kisah nyata. Ada seorang pria muda yang menabrak nenek dengan motor bututnya. Akibatnya nenek itu terluka parah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Eh, nggak taunya nenek itu meminta pria muda yang menabraknya, menikahi anak gadisnya sebagai pengganti biaya rumah sakit. Pria muda malah menerimanya dan mau menikahi anak gadis nenek itu. Ya, terjadilah pernikahan itu. Mereka pun saling suka dan mempunyai dua anak pada akhirnya. Hehehe...**

 **Begitulah. Juga cerita di fic ini berasal dari ide Okita Shinn. Terima kasih buat Okita Shinn.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini untuk chapter 2 ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah mereview.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Ditargetkan fic ini tamat hanya sampai 5 chapter saja.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 8 Oktober 2016**


	3. Karena ulah Sasuke

**Minggu, 16 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MULTICHAPTER**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha)**

 **Fic request dari Okita Shinn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring saat membuat fic ini: "Sempurna by Andra and The Backbone"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Karena ulah Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto terbangun ketika jam wekernya bernyanyi dering dengan irama instrument katak klasik. Jam weker digitalnya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tepat. Saatnya dia berangkat kerja sebagai wartawan hari ini.

"Ah... Ternyata sudah pagi... Huaaaaamm..."

Naruto menguap lebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya serta meregangkan badannya. Dirinya terbungkus dengan selimut berwarna kuning. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berupa baju kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana coklat selutut. Terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang.

Ia terduduk sebentar setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri, menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Digaruk-garuknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berjalan gontai seperti robot. Membuka pintu dengan pelan.

KLAK!

Pintu kamar di ruang keluarga itu, terbuka. Pandangannya dialihkan ke arah ruang keluarga.

JREEEENG!

Tampak ruang keluarga yang sudah bersih, rapi dan teratur. Tidak berantakan dan bobrok seperti keadaan tadi malam. Semuanya berkilauan dengan cahaya berkelap-kelip seperti bintang di langit sehingga sukses membuat Naruto tercengang setengah mati.

"Lho... Kenapa semuanya jadi rapi begini? Siapa yang membersihkannya ya?"

Mendadak dia linglung dan amnesia begitu padahal dia sudah menikah kemarin itu. Digaruk-garuknya kepalanya dengan memunculkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Berpikir keras siapa yang telah merapikan rumahnya seperti ini.

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara lembut yang menyapanya. Asalnya tak jauh darinya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

JREEENG!

Di ujung sana, tepatnya di mulut dapur, terlihat seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang. Rambutnya itu tergerai, rapi dan basah. Bermata pirus. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna ungu dan rok selutut berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna ungu serta apron putih kotak-kotak berwarna biru. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah piring ceper putih yang berisikan sandwich sayur-sayuran.

Dia seperti seorang istri yang turun dari atap rumah... Maksudnya turun dari kahyangan. Seperti ada cahaya putih berkilauan di belakang tubuhnya sebagai latar belakangnya.

"..."

Terdiam seribu bahasa. Naruto malah membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan melihat kecantikan makhluk Tuhan yang ada di depan matanya ini. Saking terpesonanya, membuat wajahnya memerah padam dan berasap. Sungguh, dia suka melihat penampilan gadis itu.

Gadis itu bengong melihatnya. Lantas dia meletakkan piring yang berisi beberapa sandwich sayuran itu di meja makan terlebih dahulu karena ruang makan bersatu dengan ruang keluarga. Setelah itu, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Naruto yang sedang "berasap."

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Nozomi, memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan seksama, dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto... Kamu kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Apa kamu demam ya?"

Nozomi berkata dengan polos dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto. Terdiam sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Hmmm... Tidak panas. Tapi, kenapa wajahmu memerah ya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Ayo, bicaralah padaku dan katakan apa yang terjadi padamu!"

Tidak tahan menahan jantungnya yang terlalu berdebar-debar kencang, pada akhirnya si Uzumaki tumbang ke belakang.

BRUK!

Tepar dan pingsan di tempat, dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya!

Melihat adegan itu, Nozomi terpaku sebentar. Kemudian dia panik dan menjerit sangat keras. Sehingga mengguncang apartemen itu.

"WUAAAAAAAH! NARUTO, KENAPA KAMU MALAH PINGSAN SIH!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SATU JAM KEMUDIAN...**

Terlihat Naruto sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan pakaian kasualnya seperti baju kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket jingga yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana panjang hitam, sepatu sporty berwarna hitam, jam tangan, dan tidak lupa sebuah kamera digital mengalungi lehernya. Dia sudah mandi dan wangi sekali. Tas besarnya diletakkan di sampingnya, tepatnya di kursi yang kosong.

Dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Nozomi. Di tengah mereka, terdapat meja makan yang dipenuhi sandwich sayur-sayuran, dua gelas susu dan roti bakar. Semua makanan dan minuman itu dibuat oleh Nozomi sendiri.

Saat ini, mereka sedang sarapan pagi dengan khidmat. Sampai suara Naruto memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat berlangsung selama sarapan pagi ini.

"Ng... Nozomi..."

"Ya?"

Sambil menggigit sisa-sisa sandwich sayur-sayurannya, Nozomi memandang ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Hari ini... Kamu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ayahmu, kan?"

"Iya. Kata ayah, dia ingin pulang ke rumah hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu dulu ke rumah sakit. Terus aku yang akan mengurus semuanya agar ayahmu diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah oleh dokter. Tapi, setelah itu, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah ayahmu karena aku punya urusan pekerjaan yang sangat penting. Kalau bisa nanti, kamu dan ayahmu pulang saja dengan menggunakan taksi. Bagaimana?"

"Itu... Tidak masalah. Aku bisa kok pulang ke kuil Aiko bersama ayahku dengan menggunakan taksi."

"Baguslah. Terus satu lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan pulang selama tiga hari. Karena rencananya aku akan mengejar berita tentang legenda kappa di kota Ame. Sebaiknya kamu menginap di rumah ayahmu. Kalau aku sudah pulang, aku akan langsung menjemputmu ke sana. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah ayahku selama tiga hari. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana selain merawat ayahku yang masih sakit."

"Oke. Kita sepakat ya?"

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum. Nozomi juga tersenyum. Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, ayo habiskan sarapanmu! Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Iya, Naruto."

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan pagi lagi. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka selesai sarapan pagi. Nozomi juga sudah menyiapkan dirinya serapi mungkin. Menyandang tas kecil di punggungnya. Tidak lupa rambutnya yang panjang diikat dua di bawahnya seperti biasa.

Naruto juga. Dia sudah siap dengan penampilan kasualnya sebagai wartawan. Berdiri tepat di samping Nozomi.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Nozomi.

"Sudah," jawab Nozomi dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

Tangan kanan Naruto menekan gagang pintu. Pintu pun terbuka.

KLAK!

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menghantam wajah Naruto karena Naruto yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari pintu tersebut.

BUUUK!

Alhasil, membuat Naruto terdiam sebentar. Pasalnya wajahnya terkena lemparan minuman kaleng dari seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Lalu dia mendelik ke arah seseorang yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"TEME SIALAN! JANGAN BUANG SAMPAH SEMBARANGAN DI SINI, TAHU!"

Dia berteriak sangat keras dan berharap si Uchiha yang sok keren itu mendengar ocehan kesalnya yang sangat menggelegar.

CIIIT!

Sasuke mengerem kedua kakinya. Dia berbalik sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Di bahu kanannya, tergantung sebuah tas besar. Berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh... Ternyata kau Dobe. Aku kira lemparan kaleng minumanku berhasil masuk ke tong sampah yang berada di dekat pintu apartemenmu. Rupanya kaleng minuman itu mengenai wajahmu yang pas-pasan itu. Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Wajah Naruto memerah padam. Dia sangat kesal mendengar ucapan sinis dari rivalnya itu. Dikepalnya dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Berteriak sangat keras.

"APANYA YANG BAGUS, HAH!? MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU INI TONG SAMPAH?! YANG SEENAKNYA KAU LEMPAR DENGAN KALENG MINUMAN! MEMANG BENAR-BENAR YA KAU TEME!"

"Ya, wajahmu mirip dengan tong sampah. Makanya pas buat dilempar dengan kaleng minuman."

"APA KATAMU!? JAGA MULUTMU!"

"Aku sudah menjaga mulutku dengan baik."

"HUH! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! AKU BALAS KAU, TEME!"

Dengan geramnya, Naruto mengambil kaleng minuman yang sempat tergeletak di lantai itu, lantas melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Sasuke dengan tenang berdiri di tempatnya. Dia tidak merasa panik ataupun takut. Justru dia malah menghindar dengan cara berjongkok di lantai.

SYUUUUUT!

Kaleng minuman melewati atas kepala Sasuke, kemudian terus terbang dan mengenai dahi seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata seperti ular, yang baru saja keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

DUAK!

Akibatnya dahi pria itu menjadi benjol. Dia pun pusing tujuh keliling dan berjalan seperti orang mabuk. Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikan dia dengan seksama. Bahkan Nozomi yang terbengong-bengong menyaksikan adegan konyol antara Naruto dan Sasuke, ikut muncul dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Ng... Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?"

"Ah... Sasuke juga tinggal di sini."

"Oh... Kalian berdekatan ya?"

"Ya, saling bersebelahan."

"Eh? Saling bersebelahan?"

"Ya."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Nozomi. Nozomi masih bengong dan memperhatikan pria berambut hitam yang masih berjalan seperti orang mabuk begitu.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika.

"I-Itu... Itu... Orochimaru... Dia adalah kepala polisi divisi unit 1 yang menangani kasus pembunuhan. Gawat... Gawat..."

Naruto juga tersentak karena telat menyadarinya ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dia juga berwajah pucat pasi sambil menggenggam tangan Nozomi.

"No-Nozomi... Se-Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini..."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Po-Pokoknya akan kujelaskan nanti..."

Dengan gemetar, Sasuke dan Naruto mundur. Pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru itu, menampakkan wajah garangnya ketika tahu siapa yang telah melemparnya dengan kaleng minuman.

"Kalian rupanya... Dua wartawan yang tidak berguna... Berani-beraninya kalian melemparku dengan kaleng minuman ini... TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN! KUTEMBAK KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Muncul entah darimana, Orochimaru menodongkan moncong senapan ke arah dua pria muda itu. Sehingga satu gadis muda menjadi panik melihatnya.

"KYAAAA! KITA AKAN DITEMBAK!"

"KI-KITA KABUR SEKARANG, NOZOMI!"

"DOBE! NOZOMI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

Terdengarlah bunyi senapan yang sangat nyaring dan menggema beberapa kali di lorong lantai tiga apartemen itu.

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DESIIING!

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DESIIIIING!

Orochimaru menembaki mereka secara membabi buta sambil mengejar mereka bertiga di sepanjang lorong itu. Mereka pun saling berkejar-kejaran dan berbelok arah karena salah jalan. Kemudian mereka terus berlari sampai keluar apartemen. Membuat semua orang yang dilewati mereka, menjadi takut dan terbengong-bengong melihat mereka.

Di luar apartemen, Orochimaru masih menembak mereka bertiga hingga mereka bertiga memutuskan memisahkan diri sambil menuju ke arah parkiran motor.

"Sudah ya Dobe. Aku akan menyelamatkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Sampai nanti di kantor!"

Sasuke langsung naik ke atas motornya yang berbentuk keren yaitu motor sport berwarna merah. Sepertinya dia tidak mengendarai vespa polkadot kemarin itu. Karena vespa polkadot itu sedang menginap dan dirawat di sebuah bengkel.

BRUUUUM!

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengendarai motornya dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Nozomi. Naruto dan Nozomi kewalahan dibuatnya.

"WUAAAAAH! BAGAIMANA INI, NARUTO!?"

"KI-KITA BERSEMBUNYI SAJA DI DEKAT POHON ITU!"

"YA, DI SITU SAJA!"

Maka pasangan pengantin baru itu bersembunyi di dekat pohon rindang yang sangat besar. Naruto tanpa sadar memeluk Nozomi dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang sangat lebar.

"Sssst... Jangan berisik ya..."

Naruto mengisyaratkan itu pada Nozomi dan sedikit mengintip ke arah Orochimaru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Orochimaru celingak-celinguk karena kehilangan dua target yang akan ditembaknya. Dia pun bergumam kesal.

"Sialan... Mana dua wartawan gadungan itu? Coba saja kalau sudah ketemu, akan kutembak mereka sampai mati!"

Dia pun bergegas berbalik dan berlari menuju ke apartemen lagi. Melihat itu, sungguh membuat hati Naruto lega sesaat. Begitu juga dengan Nozomi.

"Ah, syukurlah, dia tidak menemukan kita di sini."

Nozomi menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali saking capeknya berlari kencang tadi.

"Iya. Hehehe... Kita selamat untuk sementara waktu ini..."

Naruto tertawa kecil sebentar lalu dia pun berhenti tertawa saat beradu pandang dengan mata pirus Nozomi. Mereka saling memandang dalam jarak dekat. Tiba-tiba tersentak dan saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"Ma-Maaf... Aku tidak sengaja memelukmu," Nozomi menundukkan kepalanya disertai wajah yang memerah.

"Ti-Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah lancang memelukmu," Naruto merasa salah tingkah dengan wajah yang juga ikut memerah.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah."

"Aku yang salah, Nozomi. Bukan kamu."

"Tidak, Naruto."

"Ya, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Orochimaru menyadari kita bersembunyi di sini."

"Ah, benar juga."

Segera saja Naruto menggandeng tangan Nozomi dan menyeret Nozomi agar mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berlari kencang agar Orochimaru tidak mengetahui mereka yang pergi keluar dari pintu gerbang apartemen tersebut. Meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah sakit di mana sang pendeta dirawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto dan Nozomi segera menjenguk sang pendeta yang terbaring di bangsal. Bangsal yang ditempati sang pendeta, sangat sederhana dan bersih. Hanya sang pendeta saja yang menghuni bangsal kelas ekonomi itu. Kelas ekonomi yang merupakan kelas perawatan yang memiliki biaya cukup murah. Naruto dan Sasuke yang berpatungan untuk membayar satu bangsal buat sang pendeta yang mereka tabrak kemarin itu.

Kini sang pendeta sedang duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah koran di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia menyadari kedatangan Nozomi bersama Naruto, yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu dia tertawa lebar saat Nozomi memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tousan!"

"Ah, Nozo-hime... Kamu datang juga rupanya...," sang pendeta menatap Naruto yang berdiri di samping Nozomi."Suamimu juga datang bersamamu. Itu bagus sekali."

"Iya, Tousan... Naruto mengantarkan aku sampai ke sini dan sekaligus akan mengurus semuanya agar Tousan keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku akan merawat Tousan di rumah saja dan akan menginap selama tiga hari di sana."

"Lho... Kenapa kamu menginap di rumah Tousan segala? Bukankah kamu mestinya tinggal di rumah suamimu?"

"Ah, soal itu... Naruto harus pergi meliput berita di desa Ame. Dia tidak akan pulang selama tiga hari."

"Hehehe... Benar yang dikatakan Nozomi, Ojisan. Aku harus pergi kerja untuk meliput berita di desa Ame. Karena itu, aku menyuruh Nozomi menginap saja di rumah Ojisan. Aku takut meninggalkan Nozomi sendirian di apartemenku. Apalagi di sana ada orang berbahaya yang suka menembak orang sembarangan. Jadi, selama aku pergi, aku menitipkan Nozomi pada Ojisan. Itu kalau Ojisan mengizinkannya."

Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Nozomi melepaskan pelukannya dari ayahnya. Ayah pun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengizinkan Nozomi tinggal di rumahku selama kamu pergi. Tapi, ingat jangan selingkuh di belakang anakku. Kamu tahu apa akibatnya, kan? Aku akan mengutukmu agar kamu terus mengalami kesialan jika kedapatan selingkuh dengan gadis lain. Begini-begini aku ini pandai meramal sekaligus mengutuk orang. Kamu paham, Naruto?"

DZIIING!

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi setelah mendengar ancaman dari sang pendeta. Dia pun menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Ti-Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan selingkuh di belakang Nozomi. Hanya Nozomi yang akan menjadi istriku yang terakhir. Percayalah padaku!"

Sang pendeta tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dia manggut-manggut.

"Bagus... Bagus sekali. Kalau begitu, aku ingin kalian segera memberiku cucu. Aku tidak sabar menjadi seorang kakek. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bermain dengan cucuku sendiri...," sang pendeta pun memandang wajah Nozomi dan Naruto secara bergantian."Oh ya, semalam itukan adalah malam pertama buat pasangan pengantin baru seperti kalian. Apa kalian sudah melakukan itu?"

"Anak?"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar permintaan sang pendeta.

"A-Anak? Melakukan itu? Maksud Tousan?"

Nozomi malah bengong. Tidak tahu dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu.

"Ya, suami dan istri yang tahu akan hal itu. Istilahnya bulan madu. Ya, bulan madu."

"Eh? I-Itu ya?"

Wajah Nozomi memerah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka saling pandang sebentar saja.

Sang pendeta memperhatikan mereka berdua. Lantas tersenyum lagi.

"Hehehe... Wajah kalian berdua memerah. Kalian pasti malu untuk mengungkapkannya pada Tousan, kan?"

Secara kompak, pasangan itu menyahut perkataan sang pendeta.

"KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU SEMALAM!"

"APA!?"

Sang pendeta terkejut mendengarnya. Dia pun ambruk dan pingsan di atas tempat tidurnya. Koran yang dipegangnya pun ikut ambruk ke lantai.

KLUK!

Melihat ayahnya pingsan, Nozomi sangat panik dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan ayahnya.

"Tousan... Tousan... Bangunlah! Jangan mati! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Nozomi... Tenanglah... Ayahmu cuma pingsan saja!"

"Ah, pingsan?"

"Iya. Jangan dicemaskan. Nanti dia sadar sendiri kok."

"Kalau begitu keadaannya, aku sedikit lebih lega. Semoga Tousan cepat sadar."

"Iya."

Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Nozomi. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada koran yang tergeletak di lantai, tepat di dekat sepatunya. Diambilnya koran itu. Dibacanya judul besar yang tertera di koran terbitan "Konoha Express", yang berarti koran terbitan tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

Judul besar koran "Konoha Express" itu, tertulis seperti ini: **"MENABRAK PENDETA, WARTAWAN MENIKAHI ANAK PENDETA"** , yang ditulis Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Menyebut dua kata itu di otaknya, Naruto terdiam membeku saat membaca keseluruhan artikel berita yang ditulis oleh Uchiha Sasuke itu. Plus ada gambar dirinya, Nozomi dan sang pendeta yang sedang melakukan upacara pernikahan. Sampai membuat raut wajahnya menjadi sewot dan berakhir menjadi garang seperti wajah monster yang mengerikan. Diremuknya koran itu. Dikoyak-koyaknya koran itu dengan perasaan amat marah. Berteriak sangat keras dan menggelegar di tempat itu.

"U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE! KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKAN KUBURU KAU KE KANTOR SEKARANG!"

Naruto marah-marah dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Nozomi terperanjat dan mengejarnya.

"Naruto... Kamu mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan penting! Aku harus ke kantor sekarang! Urusan ayahmu, akan aku selesaikan sekarang juga. Setelah itu, kamu tunggu dokter yang akan menyuruh ayahmu pulang. Kalau dokter sudah menyuruh ayahmu pulang, kamu harus pulang bersama ayahmu. Telepon aku nanti kalau kalian sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Jangan lupa pulang dengan menggunakan taksi. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Baiklah, Naruto. Hati-hati ya!"

"Ya... Sampai jumpa!"

Naruto membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya sangat garang dan ingin memakan orang sekarang. Nozomi mengejarnya sampai di mulut pintu, menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kamu sudah banyak membantuku dan ayahku. Aku... Merasa senang bisa menikah denganmu dan menjadi istrimu. Aku akui bahwa kamu adalah pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui selama ini...," bisik Nozomi pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di kantor "Konoha Express", Naruto langsung berjalan cepat dengan wajah yang masih garang. Dia menggunakan taksi agar cepat sampai ke kantornya karena dia belum sempat mengambilnya motornya yang masih diperbaiki di bengkel. Dia juga sudah mengurus urusan sang pendeta di rumah sakit agar sang pendeta bisa pulang ke rumahnya dan dirawat di rumah saja. Semuanya sudah beres sehingga dia leluasa pergi langsung ke kantornya.

Setelah masuk ke pintu gerbang kantor berita tersebut, dia menemukan tiga security yang sedang berjaga di pos keamanan. Salah satu security itu menyapa Naruto dengan ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!"

KIIITS!

Naruto melototinya dengan pandangan yang sangat menusuk hatinya. Naruto malah menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk menyapa, kan? Dasar, Deidara menyebalkan!"

Deidara, seorang pria berambut panjang kuning yang diikat satu seperti samurai. Mengenakan pakaian seragam security berwarna hitam. Melongo habis karena terkena semburan pedas dari Naruto. Dia cuma bisa melihat Naruto yang terus berjalan menyusuri halaman depan kantor yang sangat luas. Hingga temannya yang berambut merah, berkata padanya.

"Jangan diambil hati, Deidara. Naruto pasti sedang kesal lagi karena si Uchiha itu. Pasti dia sudah membaca berita utama koran edisi hari ini..."

"Eh? Berita apa itu, Sasori?"

Sasori, pria berambut merah dan bertubuh pendek itu, menyodorkan koran pada Sasori yang duduk di lantai, persis di sampingnya. Deidara langsung menyambar koran itu dan membaca halaman pertama koran itu.

"Menabrak Pendeta, Wartawan Menikahi Anak Pendeta... Yang ditulis oleh Uchiha Sasuke," kedua mata Sasori terbelalak keluar."Inikan gambar Naruto... Terus gadis dan pria tua yang diperban itu siapa?"

"Gadis itu bernama Toujou Nozomi, istrinya Naruto. Pria tua itu adalah mertuanya Naruto. Naruto menikahi Nozomi atas permintaan pria tua itu. Naruto malah menyetujuinya. Dia baru saja menikah kemarin itu."

"EEEEH!? KAU TAHU DARIMANA!?"

"Dari artikel berita itu. Baca dong biar tahu lebih jelas bagaimana ceritanya."

"Ka... Kalau begitu... Itu artinya Naruto menikah diam-diam dong tanpa kasih tahu kita."

"Ya, begitulah."

"WAAAAAH! NARUTO CURANG! DIA YANG JOMBLO NGENES, MALAH MENIKAH DULUAN! KITA YANG JOMBLO NGENES, JUGA BELUM MENDAPAT PASANGAN SAMPAI HARI INI! DIA BERUNTUNG SEKALI MENIKAH MENDADAK CUMA GARA-GARA MENABRAK PRIA TUA!"

"HEI, JANGAN SANGKUTPAUTKAN STATUS JOMBLO NGENES ITU PADAKU DONG! KAU TAHU ITU SANGAT MENYAKITI HATIKU!"

Orang yang terakhir menyahut dengan nada tinggi adalah pria berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak. Namanya Yahiko Pain. Ia sedang memegang pipinya yang ditempeli dengan koyo cabe. Berwajah sangat sewot sambil melototi Deidara dan Sasori.

Deidara hanya tertawa ngeles. Sedangkan Sasori berwajah datar sembari bertanya pada Pain.

"Memangnya kenapa kau malah marah sih, Pain?"

"Akukan tidak jomblo ngenes seperti kalian. Akukan sudah punya pacar, tahu."

"Oh iya, kamu berpacaran sama Konan. Aku hampir melupakannya."

"Tapi...," mendadak Pain berwajah sangat suram."Aku jadi sakit gigi karena Konan."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Ha... Habisnya Konan telah memutuskan aku, kemarin itu. Aku jadi sakit gigi begini karena dia... Huhuhu..."

Mendadak Pain menangis ala air terjun. Dia duduk di lantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aura kesuraman merayap-rayap di atas kepalanya.

Membuat Sasori dan Deidara sweatdrop melihatnya.

Lantas Deidara berkata padanya.

"Hei... Mana ada orang yang putus cinta, jadi sakit gigi begitu?! Yang ada namanya sakit hati!"

Pain menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Ada. Aku orangnya. Lebih baik sakit gigi ini daripada sakit hati. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, setelah itu menghilang. Coba sakit hati, seumur hidup, sakit itu tidak akan hilang dari hati kita. Huhuhu..."

Keduanya pun tercengang mendengar perkataan si Pain. Mereka menjadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

"Ya, sudahlah... Sakit gigi sana sendiri!" Sasori bangkit berdiri dan bergegas masuk ke dalam pos keamanan. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku baca koran saja... Aaaah...," Deidara segera membaca artikel berita tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Nozomi yang mendadak itu. Dia tidak mempedulikan Pain yang sedang pundung sendiri.

"Huhuhu... Konan... Teganya kamu memutuskan aku... Apa salahku dan dosaku terhadapmu? Huhuhu~~..." Pain meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Dia malah bernyanyi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Adegan teralihkan pada Naruto yang sudah memanas, dia memasuki pintu kantor berita dengan tergesa-gesa. Dua security yang menjaga pintu depan kantor itu yaitu Hoshigaki Kisame dan Kakuzu, menyapa Naruto dengan ramah.

"Hai, Naruto!" sahut Kisame dan Kakuzu kompak.

Naruto tidak menjawab sapaan mereka. Dia langsung menyelonong masuk sambil mendorong pintu kaca kantor berita itu.

Spontan, membuat Kisame dan Kakuzu bengong melihatnya.

"Ada apa lagi ya dengan Naruto?" tanya Kisame, seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata seperti hiu.

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kakuzu, seorang pria bermata hijau dan bercadar. Dia bersidekap dada dengan kerennya.

"Hmmm... Pasti itu karena si bungsu Uchiha itu..."

"Ya, mungkin saja..."

Dua security yang berwajah hancur itu menfokuskan diri mereka untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar pintu depan kantor berita. Terus waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar dan akan melakukan tindakan keras jika menemukan orang-orang yang mencurigakan masuk ke kantor berita tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor itu dan langsung berteriak keras sekali.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! DI MANA KAU!? AKU TAHU KAU PASTI MASIH ADA DI SINI! KELUARLAH DAN HADAPILAH AKU!"

Karena suaranya yang super keras dan menggema di ruangan luas itu, mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya. Semuanya terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba lalu berteriak keras penuh amarah dan memanggil nama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Seorang gadis berambut biru dan bermata merah yang sedang asyik mengepel lantai, namanya Konan. Menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dia pun memperingatkan Naruto.

"Naruto... Jangan jalan cepat-cepat begitu. Lantai masih basah. Nanti kau akan..."

Peringatannya sudah terlambat, Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan karena terpeleset. Dia malah meluncur di lantai yang basah seperti bermain ice skeating.

SYUUUUUT!

Dia pun kewalahan dan berteriak sangat keras.

"AH... WUAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya saking paniknya meluncur di lantai yang basah.

Bahkan Konan pun ikut berteriak keras melebihi suara Naruto karena panik melihat Naruto yang meluncur di lantai. Semua orang juga ikut-ikutan panik melihatnya.

"KYAAAA! NARUTO!"

"AWAAAAAS!"

"HATI-HATI, NARUTO!"

"DASAR, CEROBOH!"

Pada akhirnya, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

BRAAAAK! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Naruto terus meluncur dan menabrak sebuah mesin fotocopy. Lebih parahnya, wajahnya tertempel pada kaca scan mesin fotocopy itu sehingga gambaran wajahnya ter-copy di lembaran kertas HVS berjumlah sangat banyak karena mesin fotocopy-nya hidup. Dia malah terdiam saat wajahnya terus di-copy oleh mesin fotocopy.

Sementara ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang bengong menyaksikan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu. Pasalnya dia yang menghidupkan mesin fotocopy itu. Dia sangat panik melihat Naruto.

"Waaaah... Naruto!" teriak gadis berambut merah itu. Dia tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Cuma berdiri kaku di dekat mesin fotocopy itu.

BETS!

Datanglah si rambut raven yang menghampiri gadis itu dan langsung mematikan mesin fotocopy yang masih bekerja.

PIP!

Mesin fotocopy mati. Sehingga Naruto bisa menjauhkan wajahnya dari kaca scan mesin fotocopy. Wajahnya memerah begitu. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Aduduh... Sakitnya..."

Dia mengeluh kesakitan. Baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah ada di depan matanya. Gadis berambut merah tadi, bertanya padanya.

"Naruto... Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Dia melirik gadis berambut merah itu. Lalu tersenyum.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa kok Maki."

Nishikino Maki, seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu seperti tomat. Mengenakan pakaian kantor yang sangat rapi. Seorang pembaca berita. Berumur sekitar 22 tahun. Dia memasang wajah cemasnya ke arah Naruto.

Pandangan mata saffir biru Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke sekarang.

"Ternyata kau memang ada di sini, Teme."

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku, hah? Teriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu. Semua orang melihatmu tuh..."

"Eh?"

Tersentak, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Semua orang di ruangan itu, melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang heran.

Tapi, dia tidak mempedulikan keadaan itu. Kedua matanya menajam dan diarahkan pada Sasuke lagi.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian. Kau telah berbuat salah padaku, tahu."

"Berbuat salah bagaimana?"

"Kau yang telah menulis artikel berita tentang insiden tabrakan itu, kan? Judulnya 'Menabrak Pendeta, Wartawan Menikahi Anak Pendeta' dan dimuat di halaman pertama koran Konoha Express hari ini. Aku sudah membaca artikel berita itu. Kau telah membuatku malu dan mengabarkan kejadian ini pada semua orang di kota ini lewat koran."

"Oh, itu ya... Ya, benar. Akulah yang menulis berita itu dan mengirimnya langsung pada bagian pengeditan," Sasuke memasang wajah yang sangat datar dan bersidekap dada."Itu aku lakukan agar semua orang tahu kalau kau sudah menikah dan tidak dianggap jomblo ngenes lagi karena tidak pernah punya pacar. Jadinya, kau dianggap sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan istri lewat menabrak ayah istrimu. Itu kejadian yang sangat langka dan unik. Pertama kali ada di kota ini."

"Huh... Apanya yang beruntung, hah? Justru membuat aku merasa aneh..."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang."

Naruto langsung mencengkeram sebagian jaket Sasuke. Dengan tampang garang, dia melototi Sasuke.

"Karena kau sudah menyebarluaskan berita insiden tabrakan itu, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Kita selesaikan di luar sana! AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN, TEME!"

Sasuke cuma berwajah datar tanpa dosa, menepis kedua tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram sebagian jaketnya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu. Kita akan selesaikan lewat berlomba meliput tentang legenda kappa di desa Ame itu. Jika kau kalah cepat dariku untuk mengirim artikel berita tentang legenda kappa ke bagian pengeditan, kau harus mengundangku dan teman-teman untuk merayakan pernikahanmu itu di apartemenmu. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto menyetujuinya.

"Baik, aku sepakat dengan tantanganmu itu..."

"Baguslah..."

"Eh? Kenapa kita malah harus berlomba menulis artikel berita tentang legenda kappa itu, hah?"

"Kau telah menyetujui tantanganku ini. Tidak boleh diganggu gugat."

"Sial... Seharusnya aku harus mengamuk sekarang dan menghajarmu habis-habisan... Tapi..."

"WAAAAH, NARUTO! SUDAH DATANG RUPANYA! SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHANMU DENGAN NOZOMI ITU YA!"

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning diikat ponytail dan berpakaian kantor. Berkulit putih. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh? Ino..."

Naruto tercengang. Sasuke berwajah datar. Sedangkan Maki berwajah kusut karena sakit hati mendengarnya.

Bukan hanya Ino saja yang memberi ucapan selamat pada Naruto, semua orang di ruangan itu berhamburan dan mengerubungi Naruto seperti artis dadakan begitu. Naruto pun kewalahan menghadapi mereka dengan cara menyalami tangan mereka satu persatu.

"Selamat ya..."

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu yang kemarin!"

"Naruto, kau tidak jomblo ngenes lagi. Kau sudah mempunyai pasangan karena menabrak ayahnya. Aku salut padamu."

"Kau beruntung sekali mendapat istri karena kecelakaan motor itu."

"Aku iri padamu."

"Andai aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, Naruto."

"Huhuhu... Naruto... Kau tidak jomblo ngenes lagi. Itu bagus sekali jika kau sudah menikah. Tidak seperti aku yang masih jomblo. Huhuhu..."

Orang yang terakhir berbicara itu adalah pria berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar komentar orang-orang yang menyalaminya. Sasuke yang tersenyum senang karena rivalnya tidak dicap sebagai "jomblo ngenes" lagi, melainkan dicap sebagai "pria paling beruntung sedunia" karena mendapatkan istri secara mendadak dalam satu hari. Sedangkan Maki merasa sakit hati karena sudah mengetahui Naruto sudah beristri, pasalnya dia menyukai Naruto secara diam-diam. Menangis sendiri dalam hati.

'Huh... Kenapa jadi begini sih? Semua ini karena si Teme itu...' batin Naruto yang sewot di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Pandiahmad-666: oke, terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **arifkarate: terima kasih atas reviewmu ya.**

 **ahmadbima27: ya, Naruto nanti punya anak juga dari Nozomi. Nggak mungkin ah anaknya Akeno. Kok nyasar ke High School DxD sih? XD**

 **kurama zula: terima kasih atas reviewmu ya. Oke, lanjut.**

 **Rini: terima kasih Rini. Oke, ini dianjutin. Kamu punya akun FFN gak?**

 **arafim123: Hehehe... Terima kasih. Oke lanjut.**

 **irsyah19: terima kasih. Iya, lanjut.**

 **epenka: terima kasih ya. Iya, ini udah saya lanjutkan. Maaf, telat updatenya. Udah ada kok cerita tentang reaksi teman-teman Naruto mendengar Naruto udah nikah pas chapter 3 ini.**

 **Laffayete: maaf, ada typo pas di umur Nozomi, saya baru sadar pas baca ulang. Ya, udah saya perbaiki. Hehehe...**

 **RaditDevilBoy001: Dejavu? Merasa udah ngalamin kayak di cerita ini ya? Hehehe...**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: oh iya, ada typo di umur Nozomi. Maaf, kalau kurang fokus. :3**

 **Udah saya perbaiki kok. Syukurlah kalau humornya berasa. Terima kasih karena kamu udah mereview juga.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, bakal saya susul kok sampai tamat nanti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

 **Apa humornya garing nggak ya di chapter kali ini? Hmm... Entahlah... Nggak tahu juga.**

 **Silakan beri reviewmu setelah membaca fic ini ya.**

 **Maaf, jika saya membalas review kalian lewat halaman chapter cerita karena saya nggak sempat membalas melalui PM. Jangan marah ya... Bukan berarti saya nggak peduli atau nggak tanggap sama review kalian. Saya peduli sama review kalian dan saya pengen balas lewat PM. Kadang-kadang yang menjadi kendala adalah faktor jaringan internet, nggak ada kuota internet, browser internet yang berat, terus hp yang biasa buat saya ketik fic selama ini dipinjam bergantian sama saudara laki-laki saya. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika saya selama ini nggak pernah membalas review kalian. Bukan berarti saya sombong dan nggak peduli. Saya peduli kok sama kalian dan saya anggap review kalian sebagai semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan juga melanjutkan cerita yang lain. Kerap juga saya mendapatkan flame kasar dan terkadang ada juga fic saya jarang ada review-nya. Tapi, saya tetap semangat untuk melanjutkannya sampai tamat. Karena saya hobi menulis.**

 **Setelah ini, mungkin saya akan jarang update karena sibuk bantu orang tua kerja. Tapi, walaupun sibuk, saya akan tetap menulis.**

 **SEMANGAT!**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 4. Dua chapter lagi akan tamat.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 16 Oktober 2016**


	4. Menjadi pasangan terkenal

**Senin, 17 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MULTICHAPTER**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha)**

 **Fic request dari Okita Shinn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring saat membuat fic ini: "Sempurna by Andra and The Backbone"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Menjadi pasangan terkenal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang bersama ayahmu. Baguslah kalau begitu...," kata Naruto sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya."Pokoknya jaga dirimu dan ayahmu dengan baik. Aku akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Nanti setelah tiba di kota Konoha, aku langsung menjemputmu ke rumah ayahmu. Ingat itu ya..."

Suara manis seorang gadis menggema di gendang telinga kanannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nozomi itu.

 **["Ah, baik, Naruto. Hati-hati di jalan ya."]**

"Ya, terima kasih. Kamu juga."

 **["Iya. Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi."]**

"Sampai jumpa."

PIP!

Komunikasinya dengan Nozomi terputus. Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya dan memencet tombol merah. Ia sedikit tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya itu.

Seorang pria berambut hitam model bob yang duduk di sampingnya, menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik. Dia adalah Lee, seorang supir taksi yang berasal dari perusahaan taksi "Rock Spirit", merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang menelepon Naruto saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke kota Ame.

Lantas ia pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Hm, apa?"

Naruto meliriknya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaket jingganya.

"Siapa sih yang meneleponmu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok."

"Masa sih? Aku dengar suaranya seorang gadis ya?" Lee mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jalan dan terus mengendalikan stir taksinya."Aku sudah tahu kok kalau kamu sudah menikah diam-diam dengan gadis yang bernama Nozomi itu. Aku sudah membaca berita kecelakaan motor itu di koran Konoha Express yang terbit hari ini. Semua teman sangat kaget saat mengetahuinya lho."

Mendengar itu, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar. Spontan, dia berteriak kaget sekali.

"APA? KAU DAN TEMAN-TEMAN DI PERUSAHAANMU ITU JUGA SUDAH TAHU TENTANG PERNIKAHANKU ITU!?"

"Ho'oh... Itu faktanya. Aku tidak menyangka kau mau melakukannya hanya demi mengganti biaya rumah sakit karena menabrak ayah gadis itu. Tapi, kau beruntung juga karena mendapatkan istri sekaligus. Sudah mendapat kesialan karena menabrak orang, kau malah mendapatkan keberuntungan yaitu bisa mendapatkan jodoh di hari kecelakaan itu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Itu sangat langka terjadi. Kau benar-benar disayang Tuhan karena mendapatkan jodoh lewat cara itu."

"Tapi, aku melakukannya karena terpaksa, tahu."

"Eh, karena terpaksa?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu karena aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpa pendeta itu. Pendeta itu malah memintaku untuk menikahi anaknya sebagai ganti rugi biaya rumah sakit. Ya, mau tidak mau, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Kalau tidak, aku akan dilaporkan ke polisi. Sasuke juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan ini. Tapi, dia malah menulis berita tentang kecelakaan motor ini. Jadinya, semua orang di kota Konoha, tahu akan kejadian yang menimpaku sekarang. Dasar, Teme sialan itu!"

Naruto menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Lee terdiam sejenak.

Lalu Lee menyengir lebar sehingga menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berkilauan.

"Kau syukuri saja apa yang ada. Kau tidak tinggal sendirian lagi, kan? Kau punya teman yang akan menemani hari-harimu. Mengurus dirimu. Membuatkan makanan untukmu. Menyambutmu saat pulang ke rumah. Mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tanggamu. Kau telah mempunyai pasangan yang akan selalu bersamamu sampai tua nanti. Apalagi ditambah jika kau punya anak darinya, pasti kehidupanmu semakin bertambah bahagia. Aku pikir Nozomi adalah gadis yang manis, baik dan sempurna. Ya, itu sih menurutku..."

Mendengar perkataan Lee itu, membuat kekesalan Naruto tadi menguap entah kemana. Digantikan keterpakuan yang berlangsung beberapa detik.

Naruto melihat ke arah lain yaitu ke jendela taksi yang sedikit terbuka. Di mana-mana hanya terlihat pepohonan rindang yang seakan-akan berjalan mundur saat taksi yang ditumpanginya terus melaju kencang di jalan beraspal yang cukup hening. Cuma taksi mereka saja yang lewat. Karena mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai ke kota Ame itu.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut saat memandang keluar jendela. Tampak senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Lee saja heran melihatnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau kenapa?"

"Kau benar."

"Eh? Apanya benar?"

"Aku beruntung mendapatkan istri karena kecelakaan ini. Aku harus mensyukurinya karena ini adalah takdir Tuhan untukku. Awalnya aku memang terpaksa melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa lama-kelamaan aku merasakan perasaan nyaman untuk menempuhnya. Entahlah... Aku belum pasti akan hal ini. Tapi, aku akan mencobanya."

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba untuk jatuh cinta pada istriku yang sekarang ini."

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menampakkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri pada Lee. Cengiran lebar tercetak di wajahnya. Lee pun sampai ternganga dibuatnya.

Setelah itu, Lee juga menyengir lebar.

"Bagus. Itulah yang kumaksud."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya," Lee mendadak bersemangat dengan kedua mata yang berapi-api."Baiklah... Kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan kita dengan kecepatan kilat. Naruto, pegangan yang kuat!"

Saat itu juga, Lee menambah kecepatan taksinya. Dia berteriak sangat senang.

"YAOOOO, KECEPATAN KILAAAAAAAT!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Naruto juga ikut berteriak saking paniknya karena terguncang-guncang saat taksi yang dikendarai Lee berjalan secepat kilat tanpa terlihat. Terkadang taksi itu melompat-lompat, berkelok-kelok tanpa arah dan terbang saat berjalan di jalanan yang menurun.

BRUUUUM! WHUUUUSH!

Taksi itu melesat hebat dan menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata di ujung jalanan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMPAT HARI KEMUDIAN...**

Nozomi dan ayahnya sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi. Mereka duduk di lantai dalam satu meja. Terdapat dua cangkir teh di atas meja itu karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Televisi saat ini menampilkan acara berita yang disampaikan oleh seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau bernama Haruno Sakura, bertindak sebagai pembaca berita. Dia ditemani oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning yang dikuncir ekor kuda, Yamanaka Ino. Saling membaca liputan berita secara bergantian di stasiun tv milik Konoha Express. Stasiun tv khusus berita yang bernama "Konoha One" atau disingkat dengan "KO."

Kedua gadis yang sedang membawakan liputan berita dalam acara berita yaitu "Konoha News", mengabarkan berita tentang penampakan kappa yang ada di kota Ame. Sampai kedua gadis itu malah berebutan untuk membaca berita yang dilaporkan langsung oleh Uchiha Sasuke, berhubung mereka berdua adalah fans beratnya Uchiha Sasuke itu, menimbulkan kericuhan di studio acara "Konoha News" itu. Mereka berdua berkelahi dan saling menjambak rambut antara satu sama lainnya. Sehingga para kru yang di sana, sweatdrop dan ternganga habis dibuatnya.

"DASAR, JIDAT LEBAR! BIAR AKU YANG MEMBACA LAPORAN BERITA DARI SASUKE-KUN ITU!"

"SIAPA YANG JIDAT LEBAR, HAH?"

"YANG JIDAT LEBAR, KAU SENDIRIKAN, SAKURA!?"

"APA KATAMU, INO!? KUHAJAR KAU!"

"AYO, HADAPI AKU! AKU TIDAK TAKUT KOK!"

"OH YA? RASAKAN INI!"

"HIAAAAT!"

Terjadilah aksi gulat antara Sakura dan Ino. Acara berita menjadi berantakan dan berakhir menjadi liputan tentang pertandingan gulat antara Sakura vs Ino.

Benar-benar membuat semua orang yang menonton mereka, ternganga habis di tempat. Terutama sang pendeta dan Nozomi.

"Huh... Kenapa acara beritanya jadi kacau begitu?" kata sang pendeta sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap tehnya sejenak."Aaaah... Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tapi, di mana ya?"

Nozomi menjawab perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu temannya Naruto, yang berambut model aneh itu."

"Oh, Tousan baru ingat. Lelaki yang berambut model pantat ayam itu, kan?"

"Iya. Eh, pantat ayam?"

"Hm... Model rambutnya menyerupai pantat ayam. Begitulah yang Tousan tahu."

"Hehehe... Tousan bisa saja."

Nozomi tertawa kecil sambil memegang cangkir teh dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia meneguk cairan hijau yang manis itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar. Keduanya menyadarinya.

"Ada yang datang, Nozo-hime."

"Iya, Tousan. Biar aku lihat dulu."

"Ya, pergilah."

Gadis berambut ungu yang diikat dua di bawahnya, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Sedangkan ayahnya asyik menukar channel lain di televisi dengan menggunakan remote agar mencari acara berita yang lain dan tidak kacau seperti di "Konoha News" itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah Nozomi tergesa-gesa untuk menuju keluar. Begitu tiba di ruang tamu, dia segera membuka pintu yang digeser dari arah samping.

GRATAK!

Tampaklah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan dan berantakan. Kedua mata biru yang sayu dengan sedikit lingkaran hitam di sekitar dua matanya. Penampilannya yang tidak rapi, kusut dan kumal. Kamera digital bertali mengalungi lehernya. Tas besar terpasang di punggungnya. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Nozomi.

"Ha-Hai... A-Aku pulang..."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dia pun tumbang ke depan.

GUBRAK!

Terjatuh dan tepar di samping Nozomi dalam keadaan tidak elit. Membuat Nozomi panik sekali.

"WUAAAAAH, NARUTO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN...**

Penampilan Naruto benar-benar rapi dan bersih. Dia sudah mandi dan kelihatan segar. Kini dia duduk di lantai dalam satu meja dengan Nozomi, sembari makan dengan lahapnya saking kelaparannya.

Nozomi sendiri tidak makan dan memilih memperhatikan Naruto. Sang pendeta tidak kelihatan bersama mereka karena dia harus kembali ke kuil untuk membimbing orang-orang yang ingin berdoa. Membiarkan Nozomi dan Naruto berduaan di ruang keluarga itu.

Di sela-sela acara makan sore berlangsung, Nozomi pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu tidak meneleponku kalau kamu sudah pulang, Naruto?"

Naruto berhenti makan sejenak. Dia pun menjawab dengan senyuman maklum.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran sepanjang perjalanan ke sini. Terus aku lupa men-charger ponselku yang mati. Karena itu, aku tidak memberitahukanmu kalau aku pulang sekarang."

"Oh... Tapi, ini sudah empat hari lho. Katamu kamu pergi selama tiga hari, kan?"

"Iya sih... Itu karena aku kesulitan mengumpulkan berita tentang legenda kappa. Sehingga aku kurang tidur selama empat malam itu, cuma untuk merekam penampakan kappa itu pada malam harinya. Sendirian lagi. Kamu tahu kalau itu sangat menyeram, kan? Tapi, aku tidak mendapatkan gambar penampakan kappa itu sampai pagi harinya. Aku benar-benar sangat frustasi. Apalagi ditambah Sasuke-lah yang berhasil mengirim berita tentang legenda kappa itu ke kantor berita Konoha Express. Mau tidak mau, aku kalah darinya dalam tantangan ini. Makanya aku tidak bersemangat saat pulang ke sini. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali nasibku ini..."

Naruto menggigit udang yang dia makan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke yang telah mengalahkannya dalam perlombaan mengumpulkan berita tentang kappa itu. Hasilnya Sasuke yang menang dan dia harus mengundang Sasuke beserta teman-teman sekantornya untuk merayakan pernikahannya itu. Teman-temannya akan bersenang-senang di pesta penyambutan pernikahannya dengan Nozomi.

Nozomi dapat memaklumi dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang. Dia tersenyum lembut dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Sekali kalah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin pasti kamulah yang menang nanti. Teruslah berusaha dan maju. Janganlah menyerah dan putus asa ya?"

Selesai menelan udang yang dikunyahnya itu, Naruto tertegun sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, kamu benar, Nozomi. Aku tidak boleh putus asa begini. Aku akan bersemangat lagi untuk mencari berita yang lain. Baiklah..."

Dengan semangatnya yang mendadak muncul, Naruto pun berusaha menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya itu. Dia makan dengan cepat. Membuat Nozomi ternganga lebar, kemudian tertawa geli.

Setelah itu, semua makanan di atas meja, sudah tandas dan tersimpan di perut Naruto. Tahap terakhir, Naruto meneguk habis secangkir teh hangat yang dibuatkan Nozomi itu. Membuat perasaan frustasinya lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

"Kamu sudah selesai makan?"

Nozomi bertanya setelah Naruto meletakkan cangkir teh tadi ke atas meja.

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan meja ini dulu."

Nozomi bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mengambil baki yang berisikan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil dan cangkir yang sudah kosong melompong. Tidak ada isinya lagi. Lantas dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

Tapi, langkahnya berhenti saat Naruto memanggilnya.

"Nozomi, tunggu!"

"Iya, ada apa?"

Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Lalu Naruto memegang bahunya.

"Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu lakukan selama menjadi istriku. Aku benar-benar menghargainya. Aku bersyukur sekali mendapatkan istri yang baik dan perhatian seperti kamu...," Naruto berkata dengan nada lembut."Terus satu lagi, aku akan mengundang teman-temanku datang ke apartemenku besok dalam rangka pesta penyambutan pernikahan kita. Aku akan cuti kerja selama tiga hari. Kita akan pergi berbelanja besok untuk membeli keperluan pesta itu. Kita akan bekerja sama untuk mempersiapkan pesta itu. Kamu tidak keberatan, kan?"

Nozomi terdiam sejenak sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang serius. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan membantumu untuk menyiapkan pesta itu."

Tawa lebar pun terukir di wajah cerah sang Uzumaki.

"Terima kasih. Itu bagus sekali."

"Hm. Oh ya, aku harus bawa ini ke dapur dulu. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi ya."

"Ya."

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Nozomi. Nozomi tetap tersenyum, berbalik badan, dan berjalan ringan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto berdiri di tempatnya terpaku. Tawa yang lebar di wajahnya, berubah menjadi senyuman yang hangat.

"Nozomi... Kamu benar-benar gadis yang menarik ya... Tidak sia-sia saja, aku menikahimu...," bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Sesuai janji, Naruto dan Nozomi pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja keperluan pesta nanti malam yang direncanakan akan dimulai pada pukul 7 malam. Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sekitar pukul 6 pagi. Lalu singgah dulu di bengkel untuk mengambil motor butut milik kakek Naruto yang tidak kalah kerennya dengan vespa polkadot milik Sasuke itu. Motor milik kakek Naruto itu berdesain moderen dengan corak loreng-loreng seperti warna kulit harimau. Hasil modifikasi Naruto selama menjadi wartawan.

Motor yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai vespa juga, dikendarai Naruto dengan santainya. Di belakangnya, ada Nozomi yang memeluk perutnya seerat-eratnya. Mereka mengenakan helm sebagai pelindung yang terakhir saat berkendara.

Kecepatan vespa itu, melebihi kecepatan sepeda. Tapi, belum mampu menandingi kecepatan motor sport. Namun, yang penting nyaman dikendarai, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Saat berkendara di jalanan kota Konoha yang masih sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lewat, Nozomi memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sambil berbicara pada Naruto karena merasa tidak nyaman memeluk Naruto seperti ini.

"Naruto..."

"Hm... Apa?"

"A-Aku..."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Aku tidak nyaman memelukmu seperti ini."

"Ah, itu ya... Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu harus memelukku dengan kuat agar kamu tidak jatuh saat aku mengendarai motorku. Kita ini suami-istri, kan? Ayolah, jangan merasa malu seperti itu!"

"A-Aku... Bukannya malu..."

"Terus apa?"

"I-Itu... Ah, sudahlah..."

Gadis yang berpakaian baju kaos putih berlengan pendek yang dilapisi cardigan coklat dan celana panjang ungu selutut itu, mendadak memutuskan perkataannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sesungguhnya.

Sebaliknya Naruto, malah merasa heran. Tapi, dia tersenyum dan terus mengendarai vespanya dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Entah mengapa, dia ingin Nozomi selalu berada di dekatnya seperti ini. Memeluknya seerat-eratnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba juga di supermarket yang mereka tuju. Vespa yang mereka naiki, diparkirkan di tempat yang disediakan. Masih ada beberapa motor yang diparkirkan di sana.

Mereka pun turun dari atas vespa. Membuka helm bersamaan. Kemudian digantung di kedua stang motor. Mereka pun beradu pandang.

"Yuk, masuk!"

"Ya."

Nozomi mengangguk saat Naruto menarik tangannya. Dia pun tersentak dan terseret dengan arahan Naruto.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Naruto! Tu-Tunggu!"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya dan terus menariknya hingga sampai masuk ke supermarket itu.

Hingga ada dua orang yang bekerja di supermarket itu, menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Nozomi yang telah masuk ke dalam supermarket itu. Mereka adalah dua pria yang berpakaian rapi.

Yang satunya adalah pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu di bawahnya dan bermata hitam. Ada keriput di dua pipinya. Mengenakan topi hitam, jaket berwarna hitam, celana hitam dan sepatu sporty hitam. Sebuah peluit bertali mengalungi lehernya. Berprofesi sebagai tukang parkir. Namanya Uchiha Itachi.

Seorang pria satu laginya, berambut putih. Mengenakan pakaian baju kaos putih berlengan pendek, celana panjang hitam dan sendal jepit. Handuk kecil mengalungi lehernya. Dia memegang setumpuk koran di kedua tangannya karena profesinya adalah loper koran. Namanya Hidan.

Mereka berdua adalah geng Akatsuki yang dulunya pernah satu sekolah dari SD sampai Universitas. Tapi, kini anggota-anggota segeng mereka tercerai berai karena harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Sedikit di antara mereka, tidak tamat kuliah dan memilih bekerja untuk menopang hidupnya yang hanya tinggal sebatang kara di kota Konoha ini.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berkomunikasi melalui ponsel di sela-sela kesibukan mereka. Mereka juga sering berkumpul di markas mereka jika hari Minggu tiba.

Kini mereka masih bekerja. Tidak ada waktunya untuk bersantai. Terlebih mereka harus terus berjuang untuk meningkatkan kesejahteraan hidup mereka agar tidak melarat lagi.

Karena melihat Naruto dan Nozomi yang datang ke tempat mereka bekerja, Itachi dan Hidan saling pandang. Lalu mereka berjongkok di sudut tempat parkiran untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Hei, itu Naruto... Dan Nozomi yang diberitakan oleh adikmu di koran Konoha Express itu, kan, Itachi?" tanya Hidan dengan raut yang sangat penasaran.

"Hn, benar sekali," Itachi memegang ujung depan topinya."Tapi, Naruto tidak menyapaku saat aku berada di dekatnya tadi. Aku rasa dia tidak melihatku."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan istrinya di sini ya?"

"Tentu saja mereka berbelanja. Jadi, mau ngapain lagi?"

"Hehehe... Soalnya aku penasaran sekali. Kenapa bisa ya Naruto mau menikah dengan gadis yang baru dikenalnya?"

"Mana kutahu. Sana tanya saja sendiri pada Naruto."

"Tidak ah. Aku akan mengintai mereka saja ke dalam. Apa kau mau ikutan juga?"

"Ikut juga dong. Aku penasaran juga."

"Wah, klan Uchiha bisa saja ingin tahu urusan orang lain! Biasanya tidak mau ikut campur dan suka berbuat seenaknya."

BLETAK!

Kepala Hidan dipukul dengan gomok yang didapatkan Itachi entah darimana. Membuat kepala Hidan benjol sebesar bola kasti.

"Jaga mulutmu! Loper koran sesat!"

"Aduduh... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Huh... Ayo, kita pergi untuk mengintai pasangan pengantin baru itu!"

"Oke, bos!"

Mereka segera memakai kacamata hitam. Itachi sudah siap dengan penampilannya yang serba hitam. Ditambah Hidan memakai kantong kresek hitam di kepalanya, yang dibolongi bagian matanya agar dia bisa melihat. Dia berpose dengan kerennya layaknya Kamen Rider Black.

"HENSHIN! HIDAN SANG KSATRIA PENGINTAI!"

"DAN KSATRIA TUKANG PARKIR!"

Mereka berpose dengan keren dan kemudian melompat bagaikan ninja serta melesat ke arah supermarket itu. Di halaman depan supermarket itu, tidak ada seorang pun, sehingga tidak ada yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Mereka merapatkan badan mereka ke jendela kaca bening sehingga leluasa melihat ke dalam supermarket itu. Menfokuskan indera penglihatan mereka untuk mencari target sasaran.

"Itu mereka, Itachi!"

"Bagus. Saat untuk merekam."

Dengan menggunakan ponselnya, Itachi merekam adegan yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Nozomi. Di mana Naruto dan Nozomi sedang menenangkan anak perempuan berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang kehilangan ibunya. Tampak Naruto yang terpaku sambil memegang ujung troli, memandangi Nozomi yang sedang berjongkok. Nozomi berusaha menenangkan anak perempuan yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Huhuhu... Aku kehilangan Kaachan-ku... Kaachan..."

"Tenang ya, gadis kecil. Neesan ada di sini. Kamu tidak usah takut ya. Nanti Neesan bantu kamu cari ibumu...," ujar Nozomi yang mengusap-usap rambut gadis kecil itu."Ngomong-ngomong... Namamu siapa?"

"Yamazuki Kokone."

"Wah, nama yang bagus sekali!"

"Nama Neesan siapa?"

"Aku... Tou... Ah, Uzumaki Nozomi. Kamu bisa panggil aku Nozo-nee saja."

Gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata coklat karamel itu, mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya. Dia berhenti menangis. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang terpaku.

"Terus... Dia siapa, Nozo-nee?" tunjuknya pada Naruto.

"Ah, dia itu suami Neesan. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to..."

Kokone mengeja nama kepanjangan Naruto satu persatu. Ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan membuat Nozomi tersenyum.

"Kamu lucu sekali ya?"

"Hehehe... Banyak yang bilang gitu. Oh ya, suami Nozo-nee tampan... Sangat serasi sama Nozo-nee yang manis. Aku suka sekali dengan kalian berdua."

"Eh? Begitu ya? Hehehe... Kamu bisa saja..."

Nozomi tertawa kecil disertai rona merah di dua pipinya. Sungguh, dia sangat manis ketika tertawa seperti ini. Membuat hati suaminya tertawan sekarang saking terpesonanya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam membeku. Ibaratnya menjadi boneka salju di musim dingin. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba...

"KOKONE!"

Terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil gadis kecil itu. Spontan, Nozomi dan gadis kecil itu melihat ke arah asal suara. Di mana seorang wanita cantik tengah berlari cepat menyusuri gang di antara rak-rak yang berisikan barang-barang yang berada di dua sisi gang tersebut.

Kokone tampak girang melihat kedatangan wanita itu.

"KAACHAN!"

Berlari kecil ke arah ibunya, dia langsung memeluk pinggang ibunya dengan erat.

"Kokone... Kamu darimana saja... Kaachan sudah mencarimu kemana-mana..."

"Maaf, Kaachan. Kokone tersesat."

"Ah, kamu ini."

Sang ibu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut panjang sang anak. Dia merasa senang karena sudah menemukan anaknya tercinta.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, Nozomi juga ikut senang. Dia pun berdiri ketika ibu Kokone datang ke arahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kokone.

"Terima kasih banyak karena anda telah menjaga anak saya."

"Ah, sama-sama."

Mereka saling membungkukkan badan mereka kecuali Kokone. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam menonton mereka.

Ibu Kokone agak tersentak saat memperhatikan Nozomi dan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Ah, kalian berdua yang diberitakan di koran Konoha Express itu, kan?"

"Eh?"

Nozomi dan Naruto ternganga bersamaan. Sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di gang itu. Semuanya tampak kaget sekali.

"Benar... Kalian berdua yang menikah mendadak di hari kecelakaan itu. Aku membaca berita itu di koran Konoha Express!"

Seru salah satu pengunjung yang di sana. Membuat kerumunan padat yang mengerubungi Naruto dan Nozomi sekarang.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu kewalahan menghadapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari para pengunjung yang sangat penasaran. Bahkan ada yang menyalami mereka untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka, minta berfoto bersama dan tanda tangan sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Sungguh, hal ini membuat Naruto dan Nozomi menjadi selebriti dadakan kota Konoha karena berita kecelakaan motor berujung pernikahan itu ternyata terus disiarkan ke stasiun tv dan berbagai media massa lainnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, semua ini ulah teman-teman sekantornya di Konoha Express itu.

'Wuaaaah... Kenapa keadaannya menjadi ribet begini ya?' batin Naruto dongkol setengah mati di dalam hatinya sembari tersenyum kaku saat menghadapi para penggemar dadakannya.'Pasti ini ulah si Teme dan teman-teman.'

'Aduh, apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa aku dan Naruto dikerubungi begini?' Nozomi ikut membatin karena heran.

Menyaksikan semua ini, Kokone dan ibunya hanya sweatdrop di tempat. Tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Setelah itu, kerumunan pun bubar. Orang-orang merasa puas karena sudah "mengeroyok" Naruto dan Nozomi dengan pertanyaan dan permintaan. Lalu Kokone dan ibunya permisi pulang pada Nozomi dan Naruto.

"Daaah, Nozo-nee, Naruto-nii. Aku pulang dulu... Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Kokone!"

Kokone melambaikan tangannya saat diseret oleh ibunya pergi. Nozomi membalas lambaian tangan Kokone dan menatap kepergian Kokone sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Tinggallah Nozomi dan Naruto di gang itu. Lantas Naruto berdehem keras.

"EHEM! Nozomi, ayo kita segera pulang! Aku takut nanti ada lagi yang menanyai kita dan meminta yang macam-macam sama kita. Kita harus segera mempersiapkan pesta itu."

"Ah... Iya. Baik, Naruto."

"Kita bayar dulu belanjaan kita di kasir."

"Hm."

Maka Naruto mendorong troli yang berisikan banyak barang itu dengan cepat. Dibantu dengan Nozomi. Mereka berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan berharap tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang menghampiri mereka karena mereka sudah menjadi pasangan yang terkenal di kota Konoha itu berkat berita yang disebarluaskan oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Mereka juga tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang direkam oleh Itachi. Kemudian Itachi mengakhiri rekaman ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Hidan.

"Oke, operasi pengintaian selesai. Ayo, kita kembali ke tempat tugas kita masing-masing!"

"Baiklah, bos."

Hidan memberi hormat layaknya polisi. Itachi mengangguk mantap dan segera berjalan duluan. Diikuti oleh Hidan dari belakang.

Selesai berbelanja, Nozomi dan Naruto segera cabut dari supermarket itu. Mereka sudah naik di atas vespa loreng-loreng itu. Juga sudah mengenakan helm masing-masing. Di dekat pijakan kaki Naruto, sudah diletakkan tumpukan plastik-plastik putih besar yang berisikan barang-barang belanjaan. Nozomi yang bertugas memberikan uang parkir pada Itachi.

"Terima kasih... Nyonya Uzumaki!"

"Sama-sama..."

Nozomi yang tidak tahu itu adalah Itachi, hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedangkan Naruto merasa curiga karena sangat familiar dengan suara dan wajah tukang parkir itu. Itachi kewalahan dan segera berbalik badan untuk menghindari tatapan curiga Naruto.

Nozomi yang duduk di belakang Naruto, merasa heran karena Naruto belum menghidupkan vespa itu. Naruto malah terpaku saat memandangi kepergian si tukang parkir.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto tersentak ketika Nozomi bertanya padanya. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, tidak ada. Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh..."

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita pulang! Pegangan yang kuat ya."

"Hm."

Kedua tangan Nozomi melingkari pinggang Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dan bersemangat penuh untuk mengendarai motornya.

BRUUUM!

Motor pun hidup. Kemudian mundur sedikit dari arah tempat parkiran. Terus berbelok dan mengarah ke jalanan besar. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan suara yang halus menderu seperti suara kereta api.

Sementara Itachi si tukang parkir, memandang ke arah jalan di mana Naruto dan Nozomi berlalu. Memegang ujung depan topinya dengan tangan kirinya, tersenyum simpul.

"Akan kukirim rekaman ini ke kantor berita Konoha Express. Pasti akan menjadi berita yang sangat menggemparkan nantinya."

Begitulah, si Uchiha yang juga merangkap sebagai wartawan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Padahal dia berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang karena perusahaan Konoha Express itu adalah milik keluarganya sendiri. Direkturnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya sendiri yang sangat suka mengendarai vespa polkadot antik itu. Biarpun mereka kaya raya, tapi mereka memilih menjadi orang yang susah dan tetap menjalani kehidupan secara sederhana.

Itulah rahasia di balik Konoha Express. Tempat sumber masalah yang akan terus membuat kehidupan Naruto menjadi penuh kejutan. Kejutan yang penuh siksaan batin dan pikiran.

Di sisi lain, di tepi jalanan raya, dekat supermarket tersebut, Hidan yang malang harus berjualan koran lagi di pagi hari yang masih segar. Dia sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Ini dia lakukan demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidup sehari-harinya. Bahkan dia tidak tamat kuliah. Sama halnya dengan Itachi.

Namun, di seberang jalanan sana, ada anggota Akatsuki yang lebih miris, yaitu seorang pria berambut hitam dan bertopeng orange model lollipop. Berpakaian kaos biru dan celana pendek hitam selutut. Memakai sendal jepit. Namanya Obito. Berprofesi sebagai pedagang asongan yang menjual produk aneka rasa lollipop yang berwarna-warni.

"Lollipop aneka rasa! Lollipop aneka rasa!"

"Koran! Koran! Koran! Koran!"

Suara Obito dan Hidan saling bersahut-sahutan di jalanan raya yang sudah dipenuhi banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Suara mereka menggema keras kemana-mana dan memecahkan langit sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

 **Ya, sekalian updatenya dengan chapter 3. Satu chapter lagi akan tamat. Saya akan melanjutkannya ke chapter 5 nanti. Hehehe...**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Silakan review lagi. Nanti akan saya balas di halaman chapter 5 nanti.**

 **Selasa, 18 Oktober 2016**


	5. Ungkapan cinta Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MULTICHAPTER**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha)**

 **Fic request dari Okita Shinn**

 **Jumat, 4 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring saat membuat fic ini: "Sempurna by Andra and The Backbone"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Ungkapan cinta Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu pesta yang dinanti, akhirnya tiba juga.

Tepat pada pukul 7 malam, Naruto dan Nozomi menyambut kedatangan para tamu dengan hati yang begitu bergembira. Para tamu yang terdiri dari semua penghuni kantor Konoha Express. Ditambah kedatangan para penghuni perusahaan taksi Rock Spirit, yang tak diundang oleh Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto begitu kaget saat Lee dan para penghuni perusahaan taksi Rock Spirit juga datang untuk ikut menghadiri pesta pernikahannya yang tidak begitu besar. Membuat suasana pesta di apartemen Naruto semakin ceria dan ramai.

Lee dan teman-temannya mengaku diundang oleh Sasuke ketika ditanya oleh Naruto. Sehingga Sasuke mendapatkan deathglare dari Naruto. Sasuke hanya cuek sambil menata makanan dan minuman di atas meja panjang yang dialasi taplak meja berwarna putih, dibantu juga dengan Maki.

Apalagi ayah Nozomi juga ikut meramaikan pesta. Dia dijemput Naruto sebelum pesta dimulai. Sementara Nozomi sibuk memasak dan menyiapkan segala keperluan pesta dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Maki.

Ada suatu kebenaran yang telah terbongkar bahwa Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar. Pacarnya itu adalah Maki sendiri.

Usut punya usut, Maki terpaksa menembak Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya karena merasa tidak yakin akan mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Maki menyukai Naruto sejak Naruto masuk dalam bagian penghuni Konoha Express. Namun, Naruto tampak bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat berdekatan dengan Maki yang dianggapnya sebagai teman. Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sukanya terhadap Maki. Justru Maki mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menyukainya, bukan Naruto. Dia mengetahuinya dari Kiba. Jadi, membuatnya berpikir untuk memaksakan dirinya menyukai Sasuke agar bisa menggantikan Naruto di hatinya.

Kini Maki sakit hati dan kecewa karena Naruto sudah menikah dengan Nozomi. Dia berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya jika melihat Naruto dan Nozomi berdekatan saat membantu mereka untuk menyiapkan keperluan pesta. Dia juga berusaha bersikap seperti biasa dan ingin berteman lebih dekat dengan Nozomi. Membantu Nozomi memasak sambil mengobrol akrab antara satu sama lainnya.

Tibalah waktu pesta pernikahan sederhana ini, Maki hanya memilih duduk di sofa sembari memegang minuman kaleng soda dingin. Dia duduk bersama Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan para gadis yang merupakan karyawan-karyawan perusahaan Konoha Express. Terdiam membisu di antara teman-temannya yang sibuk berbicara. Tidak ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan teman-temannya. Matanya tetap fokus tertuju pada kelompok pria yang berdiri di dekat meja panjang - tepatnya Naruto juga berada di sana.

'Naruto... Kenapa...? Sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, meskipun aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke sekarang. Sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Bukan Sasuke...,' batin Maki yang merasa galau di dalam hatinya.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Nozomi, yang berpakaian gaun berwarna ungu. Rambut Nozomi tetap diikat dua di bawahnya. Nozomi berdiri bersama ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan ayah Sasuke dan Itachi, direktur utama perusahaan Konoha Express tersebut.

"Hahaha... Begitu rupanya... Anda adalah atasannya Naruto...," sahut ayah Nozomi yang tertawa riang."Senang sekali bisa bertemu anda secara langsung."

Fugaku, seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Mengangguk dengan senyuman simpul.

"Ya, saya juga senang bisa bertemu dengan anda. Saya tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menikah karena kecelakaan yang menimpa anda. Berita ini sangat mengejutkan seluruh kota Konoha, termasuk di luar kota Konoha. Semua media massa tidak henti-hentinya menyiarkan kabar tentang anda dan putri anda. Tentunya Naruto juga."

"Saya sangat kaget jika kabar pernikahan putriku dengan Naruto, malah tersebar seperti ini. Padahal saya tidak mengharapkan itu. Tapi, Sasuke, anak anda..."

"Ya, saya minta maaf jika hal itu malah diberitakan oleh anak saya. Sasuke... Anak itu... Memang agak susah dikasih tahu. Dia memberitakan hal ini supaya semua orang tahu akan kejadian langka ini. Saya sudah melarangnya agar tidak menyebarkannya. Tapi, dia tetap memberitakannya. Ya, akhirnya menjadi seperti ini."

"Saya mengerti. Saya memakluminya. Ada baiknya juga jika kejadian ini tersebar karena kuil Aiko, tempat kami tinggal, banyak dikunjungi orang-orang. Mereka pun banyak berdoa di sana supaya mendapatkan jodoh seperti yang dialami Naruto sekarang."

"Begitukah...? Hmmm... Sumber berita yang sangat menarik..."

Fugaku manggut-manggut sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Pria tua yang berpakaian jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu hitam dengan lambang khas klan Uchiha, memikirkan sesuatu sejenak. Matanya menurun ke lantai, menciptakan kesunyian sesaat.

Nozomi yang terdiam ketika mendengarkan ayahnya dan Fugaku, juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menunggu komentar Fugaku selanjutnya.

Adegan beralih pada Naruto yang berkumpul bersama teman-teman prianya.

Sambil memakan parfait rasa strawberry, Naruto memandang Nozomi yang menurutnya semakin menarik hatinya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang bagaikan bel. Dia terus mengunyah dalam diam di antara suara orang-orang yang saling berbicara. Merasa belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Datanglah suara Sasuke yang hinggap di gendang telinganya.

"Hei, Dobe."

"Hmmm?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk bersamanya di atas sofa. Sasuke sedang menikmati minuman soda kalengnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu pada istrimu?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia berhenti makan dan meletakkan makanan yang dia makan tadi di atas meja. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sembari menjawab.

"Entahlah. Aku belum yakin."

"Belum yakin? Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum yakin karena perasaanku masih sebatas kagum pada Nozomi. Akukan baru menikah dengannya, beberapa hari ini. Aku rasa perasaanku pada Nozomi, masih rasa seperti teman. Tidak lebih dari itu. Padahal aku berharap bisa jatuh cinta padanya..."

Sebaliknya Sasuke yang terdiam. Meneguk sedikit soda yang berada di kaleng tersebut lalu dia pun menyahut lagi.

"Tapi, aku rasa pandanganmu pada Nozomi sangat lain. Kau memperhatikannya begitu lama. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya? Kau memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi justru orang lain yang menyadarinya. Ya, aku rasa kau mulai menyukai istrimu itu."

"...!"

Terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke, membuat Naruto sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Secara langsung dia menatap Sasuke.

"Satu lagi... Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu itu pada istrimu secepatnya. Mana tahu dia juga menyukaimu. Karena rasa cinta bisa datang cepat atau lambat tanpa kita sadari sendiri. Jika kau merasa yakin dengan perasaanmu, ungkapkanlah perasaanmu padanya. Jangan ditunda-tunda lagi."

Berkata dengan penuh nasehat, Sasuke meneguk minuman kaleng dinginnya sampai tandas. Naruto terpaku setelah disirami perkataan Sasuke yang entah mengapa sangat menggugah hatinya dan mulai bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta pada Nozomi.

Kemudian orang-orang masih berkumpul dengan sukacita. Mereka sangat menikmati acara pesta pernikahan ini sambil diiringi dengan musik yang dibawakan oleh Uzumaki Karin.

Uzumaki Karin adalah seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata. Teman Naruto yang bekerja sebagai penata musik di acara berita "Konoha News", milik Konoha Express. Termasuk anggota Akatsuki juga.

Saat ini dialah yang bertugas sebagai penata musik dalam acara pesta pernikahan ini. Dia diminta oleh Sasuke untuk meramaikan pesta ini agar lebih semarak dengan alunan musik. Apalagi Karin juga patah hati karena mendengar Sasuke berpacaran dengan Maki. Membuatnya bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi untuk selama-lamanya!

Demi Sasuke yang telah menyuruhnya hadir di pesta pernikahan Naruto, dia pun berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Menikmati pekerjaan sementaranya sebagai penata musik di acara pesta pernikahan Naruto, itulah yang bisa dia lakukan agar merasa nyaman.

Tapi, acara pesta itu agak aneh karena ulah para Akatsuki. Dimulai terlebih dahulu dari Pain.

Sang ketua Akatsuki yang masih galau, tetap memasang koyo cabe di pipi kanannya karena masih merasa "sakit gigi", bukan merasa sakit hati. Dia merana sambil duduk di pojokan, berkali-kali meneguk sake sehingga membuatnya mabuk berat. Dia malah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung Konan. Konan yang juga hadir di sana.

"Hiks... Malangnya nasibku... Hiks... Semenjak ditinggalkan dirimu pergi... Hiks... Konan, apa alasannya kamu memutuskan aku?... Hiks..." kata Pain yang duduk sambil pundung di pojokan.

Semua orang sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya yang semakin melarat. Terlebih para anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa ketua semakin lama semakin galau begitu sih?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori.

"Entahlah. Mana kutahu...," jawab Sasori yang meneguk segelas wine sambil berdiri di samping Deidara.

"Ketua masih sakit hati karena diputus oleh Konan," kata Itachi.

"Begitukah?" Kisame manggut-manggut sambil memakan ikan panggang.

"Sungguh cerita yang menyedihkan...," Hidan memanjatkan doa untuk sang ketua.

"Ketua... Yang sabar ya... Huhuhu...," Obito menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jas Hidan.

"..." Kakuzu terdiam sambil memakan cheese cake-nya sambil ditemani Zetsu.

Zetsu, pria berambut hitam dan bertubuh hitam putih seperti zebra. Dia juga ikut terdiam sambil mencomot cheese cake di piring Kakuzu. Pekerjaannya adalah tukang sapu jalanan.

Para Akatsuki membiarkan sang ketua merana sendiri di pojokan sana. Konan sendiri, malah tidak mempedulikan Pain, namun justru berbicara dengan kelompok gadis sekantornya.

Setelah itu, terlihat Sasuke mendekati Karin dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Karin. Karin mengangguk disertai acungan jempol dari Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian, alunan musik ceria berubah menjadi alunan musik dansa. Semua orang kaget plus senang mendengarnya.

"Wah, akhirnya tiba juga acara yang ditunggu-tunggu! Acara dansa!" seru Ino yang sangat kegirangan dan kemudian berjalan cepat untuk menggaet seorang laki-laki dari kerumunan. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Mirip dengan Sasuke. Namanya Sai.

Sai, seorang kameramen yang bekerja di Konoha Express, kewalahan saat tangannya ditarik oleh Ino. Dia pun berkata.

"Hah, Ino? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Ayo, temani aku berdansa!"

"Dansa? Tapi, akukan tidak bisa berdansa."

"Tidak apa. Biar aku yang akan mengajarimu caranya berdansa yang benar."

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Sai pun terpaksa mengikuti arahan dari Ino. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia yang terlebih dahulu berdansa dengan Ino di tengah ruangan - tepatnya di ruang tamu.

Begitu melihat Ino dan Sai yang berdansa terlebih dahulu, membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Dia ingin berdansa juga. Tapi, dengan siapa?

Sasuke? Dia malah mengajak Maki berdansa. Secara jelas dia adalah pacar Maki. Terus siapa lagi yang akan Sakura ajak berdansa?

Sebagian orang sudah berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tampak Ten Ten dan Neji yang berdansa dengan kaku. Pasalnya keduanya adalah teman sekantor yang bekerja di perusahaan taksi Rock Spirit, sebagai supir taksi. Ten Ten sangat senang bisa berdansa dengan Neji. Neji yang terpaksa mengikutinya, hanya menunjukkan wajah super juteknya.

Betapa irinya melihat beberapa pasangan yang berdansa itu. Sakura juga ingin berdansa.

"Mau berdansa denganku, tuan putri?"

Muncul satu tangan yang terulur di depan matanya, mengejutkan Sakura sehingga Sakura menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

JREEEENG!

Dengan senyuman yang bersinar di giginya yang putih bersih bagaikan bintang di langit, Lee berpose keren. Berpakaian serba hijau dan ketat. Penampilannya sangat menyolok di pesta itu.

DOEEENG!

Sakura ternganga habis. Pasalnya hanya satu pria yang mau mengajaknya berdansa. Selain itu, pria itu sangat norak. Tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERDANSA DENGANMU, ALIS TEBAL!"

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Karena kau... NORAK!"

KLUK!

Lee menundukkan kepalanya sambil dihujani aura kesuraman yang merayap-rayap. Dia sangat kecewa karena Sakura menolak berdansa dengannya.

Lalu Sakura pergi menjauh darinya. Membuatnya dia membeku seorang diri di musim dingin. Begitulah perumpamaannya.

"Aku... Ditolak... Huhuhu...," sahut Lee yang disertai air mata terjunnya yang muncrat kemana-mana.

Gai, pria berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Seorang direktur perusahaan taksi Rock Spirit, ikut menangis menyaksikan Lee yang baru saja ditolak oleh Sakura. Dia berdiri bersama temannya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Lee ditolak berdansa oleh Sakura. Betapa menyedihkan... Huhuhu..."

Kakashi, seorang pria berambut putih dan bermasker. Hanya bertampang tidak semangat sambil memegang segelas wine. Dia adalah editor perusahaan Konoha Express.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti dia pasti akan dapat gadis lain yang mau berdansa dengannya. Kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu, Gai."

"Tapi, ini sangat menyedihkan... Aku tidak tahan melihatnya... Huhuhu..."

Kakashi bengong. Sedetik kemudian, dia menghelakan napasnya dan membatin.

'Dasar, aneh!'

Alunan musik yang indah membuat semua orang begitu bergembira. Mereka ikut menyemarakkan pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Nozomi dengan penuh keceriaan. Sungguh ramai dan berisik. Apalagi para Akatsuki sedang sibuk menenangkan Pain yang malah mengamuk karena ditolak berdansa oleh Konan.

"KONAN! KENAPA KAU MENOLAKKU!? KENAPA? KENAPA? HIKS!"

"Karena kita tidak berpacaran lagi. Sudah jelas, bukan?"

Konan mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang datar. Dia pun pergi menjauh dari Pain.

"KONAN! DENGARKAN AKU DULU! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENGACAUKAN ACARA INI!"

"Sabar, ketua."

"Iya, jangan mengharapkan Konan lagi."

"Benar, biar Konan hidup bahagia bersama yang lain."

"Ketua cari pacar baru saja. Biar tidak gila seperti ini."

Orang yang berkomentar paling akhir adalah Kakuzu. Otomatis semua mata tertuju pada Kakuzu.

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Akibatnya, Kakuzu pun tepar dan pingsan di lantai dengan benjolan merah yang berjumlah banyak muncul di atas kepalanya, disertai bintang-bintang yang mengelilinginya.

Pain masih saja mengamuk sambil ditahan oleh para anggota Akatsuki. Dia berdiri di atas meja, sementara para anggotanya berdiri di bawah. Dia berencana akan mengacaukan pesta ini.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Itachi dan Kisame langsung mengamankan sang ketua yang sudah mabuk berat karena kebanyakan minum sake. Sang ketua diikat seluruh badannya dengan tali tambang dan mulutnya ditutup dengan lakban. Lalu dimasukkan ke karung beras, dibawa keluar dan dimasukkan ke tong sampah yang berada di dekat pintu apartemen Naruto. Tong sampah itu ditutup dengan rapat agar sang ketua tidak bisa keluar dengan mudah.

"Hmmm... Hmmm..."

Tong sampah itu kasak-kusuk. Dia mengeluarkan sudut perempatannya karena Pain yang berada di dalamnya, merasa kesal. Dia ingin keluar untuk menghajar para anggota Akatsuki yang sudah berani berbuat begini padanya.

Satu serangga pengganggu sudah disingkirkan, keadaan pesta berjalan dengan lancar. Hingga Kiba datang menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di antara kerumunan.

Ditepuknya bahu Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Ah, Kiba. Kau rupanya."

"Kenapa bengong sendiri? Ayo, berdansa dengan istrimu!"

"Eh?"

Naruto ternganga mendengar perkataan Kiba. Kemudian beberapa teman yang lain pun datang menghampirinya dan Kiba.

"Iya, Naruto. Sana berdansa dengan istrimu," ujar Akamichi Chouji. Seorang pria berambut coklat dan berbadan gendut. Sedang asyik memakan kue.

"Ya, itu benar," Nara Shikamaru ikut berkomentar."Masa tuan rumahnya sendiri yang tidak ikut berdansa seperti yang lainnya?"

"Ayolah, tunjukkan cintamu itu pada semua orang yang ada di sini!"

Kiba mencolek-colek bahu Naruto. Dia menyeringai. Membuat Naruto tercengang, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Alasanmu saja... Bilang saja kau malu melakukannya, kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku malu? Aku bukannya malu, tahu."

"Benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan kau terpaksa menikahi Nozomi karena kecelakaan itu. Kau tidak mencintainya dan malah mempermainkannya. Kau ingin menunjukkan pada kami bahwa kau tidak jomblo ngenes lagi. Kau memanfaatkan Nozomi untuk menutupi statusmu itu, kan?"

Kata-kata Kiba itu sungguh menusuk hati Naruto. Naruto kesal dan menepis tangan Kiba yang memegang bahunya. Kedua matanya menajam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Jangan mengira begitu. Aku menikahi Nozomi bukan karena terpaksa ataupun mempermainkannya. Tapi, justru aku menikahinya karena aku kagum padanya. Dia adalah sosok istri yang sempurna. Sempurna melebihi siapapun. Akan aku buktikan pada kalian kalau aku serius berhubungan dengannya!"

Secara langsung Naruto berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Nozomi yang berbicara akrab dengan beberapa gadis lainnya. Begitu dekat, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Nozomi.

"Nozomi... Kamu mau berdansa denganku?"

Nozomi menoleh dan melihat Naruto. Naruto yang tampak gagah dalam balutan jas dan celana panjang serta sepatu. Warna pakaiannya serba hitam dan putih.

Kedua pipinya merona merah saat Naruto bertanya begitu padanya. Semua orang di sekitar mereka, berteriak penuh kegirangan.

"Ber-Berdansa? Tapi, aku... Tidak bisa..."

Belum sempat, Nozomi melanjutkan perkataannya. Tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto sehingga dia pun mendekat pada Naruto.

GREP!

Pinggangnya dibelit erat oleh Naruto sehingga dia mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangan Nozomi berada di dada Naruto. Bersamaan Naruto berbisik sesuatu di telinganya, disertai teriakan dan siulan dari orang-orang yang menonton kemesraan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ikuti saja seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang berdansa sekarang ini. Bersikaplah seolah-olah kita saling mencintai. Aku tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui bahwa kita menikah bukan berdasarkan perasaan cinta. Apalagi pernikahan kita ini malah tersebar kemana-mana. Ini semua karena ulah Sasuke."

Nozomi merasa berdebar-debar saat berada sedekat ini pada Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Mata pirusnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Lakukan dengan baik."

"Hm."

Naruto tersenyum. Nozomi mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka berputar satu kali dan mulai bergabung untuk berdansa bersama para pasangan yang lainnya.

Tepuk tangan, siulan, dan teriakan kembali mewarnai acara dansa itu. Apalagi ternyata ada kamera yang tersembunyi, meliput acara pesta pernikahan ini untuk dijadikan sumber berita selanjutnya. Entah siapa yang merekam, tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto dan Nozomi.

Para pasangan yang berdansa, sangat menikmati suasana romantis ini. Mereka saling menunjukkan perasaannya pada pasangan masing-masing. Ada yang semakin berpelukan erat. Bahkan ada yang mencium pipi.

Di tengah riuh rendah para tamu yang hadir, Naruto dan Nozomi saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berpelukan erat. Berdansa dengan gerakan yang lambat.

Hingga hal tak terduga, terjadi juga di pesta itu. Semua orang menyaksikannya dengan mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang sangat lebar.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nozomi. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Nozomi. Menutup matanya dengan rapat.

"...!?"

Tentu saja, Nozomi juga kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Ditutupnya kedua matanya saking syoknya. Membiarkan bibirnya dikecup oleh Naruto.

Hening. Semua orang membeku ketika menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Musik dansa masih mengalun dengan lembut. Sang pendeta ternganga habis seperti ikan mati kehabisan napas. Tidak menyangka dia harus menonton pemandangan yang akan meremukkan jantungnya sekarang.

"Ya, Kami-sama..."

BRUK!

Sang pendeta jatuh pingsan karena tidak tahan melihatnya.

Sementara para pasangan yang berdansa tadi, berhenti sejenak untuk menyaksikan adegan itu. Di mana Naruto berciuman dengan Nozomi. Nozomi yang syok karena dicium tiba-tiba oleh suaminya di tengah banyak orang. Tidak tahu harus bersikap apa setelah ini.

Naruto mengecup bibir istrinya dengan penuh perasaan. Tidak ingin melepaskannya, tapi dia pun sadar bahwa dia melakukannya tidak tepat pada tempatnya.

Diakhirinya, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Nozomi. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Na-Naruto..."

Nozomi memegang bibirnya. Naruto malah menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe..."

Pada akhirnya, semua orang meledak senang dan bertepuk tangan semeriah-meriahnya. Pendeta yang pingsan tadi, sadar lagi dan ikut bertepuk tangan setelah bangkit berdiri dari baringnya.

"SELAMAT!"

"BRAVO!"

"KALIAN MEMANG PASANGAN YANG SERASI, NARUTO DAN NOZOMI!"

"AKU IRI PADA KALIAN!"

"AKU INGIN DICIUM SEPERTI ITU!"

"AKU IRI!"

"KAPAN AKU BISA MENIKAH YA!?"

"YEAAAAAH!"

Semua orang ikut berbahagia dalam suasana romantis yang tercipta di antara Naruto dan Nozomi. Naruto hanya tersenyum pada semua orang, tetap memeluk Nozomi. Nozomi yang membeku karena syok. Dia tidak berdaya dibuatnya.

Acara dansa pun dilanjutkan kembali. Semua orang mengikuti pesta pernikahan ini hingga akhir tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul 11 malam, pesta pun usai. Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ayah Nozomi juga pulang dan memilih tidak menginap di apartemen Naruto, padahal sebelumnya Naruto memintanya untuk menginap. Tapi, dia menolaknya hanya karena beralasan tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto dan Nozomi.

Kini tinggallah Naruto dan Nozomi di apartemen itu. Berdua saja dalam suasana hening seperti ini.

Keadaan apartemen sangat berantakan dan kacau. Mereka membiarkannya dulu karena merasa sangat capek. Apalagi Naruto melarang Nozomi bersih-bersih malam ini dan menyuruh Nozomi untuk beristirahat.

Di ruang tamu, Naruto duduk di sofa. Dia melepaskan dasi yang melingkari kerah kemeja putihnya dan juga melepaskan jas hitamnya. Diletakkannya dasi dan jas hitam itu di sampingnya. Kepalanya bersandar di kepala sofa. Rileks dan meregangkan badannya sejenak.

"Aaah... Capek sekali..."

Dia menghelakan napasnya yang panjang. Lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menerawang jauh ke langit-langit sana.

Dalam pikirannya, terlintas sebuah bayangan. Bayangan di mana dia berciuman dengan Nozomi di tengah acara pesta yang berlangsung.

Mengingat itu, membuatnya cukup tersentak karena dia tidak sadar melakukannya di depan umum. Hatinya bergerak sendiri untuk melakukan itu pada Nozomi. Dia sangat senang saat berdekatan dengan Nozomi seperti itu. Rasanya ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi.

Entahlah. Dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Apakah itu tandanya dia sudah cinta pada Nozomi?

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Naruto sadar dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis berambut ungu.

Rupanya Nozomi. Dia masih mengenakan gaun ungunya. Berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto membetulkan letak duduknya. Dia salah tingkah, begitu tahu ada Nozomi yang mendekatinya.

"Nozomi... Kamu belum tidur?"

Nozomi menjawab dengan gugup disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"I-Iya. A-Aku belum mengantuk. Te-Terus... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Mau tanya apa?"

"I-Itu..." wajah Nozomi semakin memerah."Ke-Kenapa tadi kamu menciumku di depan banyak orang? A-Aku sangat kaget saat kamu menciumku tiba-tiba begitu. Pa-Padahal kamu tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku, kan? Ke-Kenapa kamu nekad melakukan itu?"

Karena disodorkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Ya, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Aku... Melakukannya tanpa sadar. Entahlah, hatiku yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu. Begitulah kira-kira."

"Eh, ka-kamu melakukannya tanpa sadar...? I-Itu artinya..."

"Artinya aku mempunyai rasa padamu."

"Eh?"

Nozomi tercengang. Wajahnya memerah. Dia berdiri membeku bersamaan Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

SET!

Naruto sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Nozomi. Dia menatap Nozomi lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada Nozomi.

"Aku merasa yakin sekarang."

"Ya-Yakin apa?"

"Aku mulai menyukaimu, Nozomi."

DEG!

Jantung Nozomi berdegub kencang mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat kedua pipinya dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ka-Kamu menyukaiku, Naruto? Apa kamu sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

Tanya Nozomi yang masih belum bisa percaya pada pernyataan cinta Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan memberikan senyuman lebar.

"Aku sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan karena terpaksa ataupun pura-pura. Aku menikahimu bukan karena ingin melunasi bayaran rumah sakit. Tapi, aku menikahimu karena aku merasa kamulah jodoh yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Kamu adalah gadis sempurna. Sempurna untuk menjadi istriku. Kamu adalah pasangan takdirku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu untuk selamanya."

Sungguh serius, Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya. Nozomi terharu mendengarkannya. Dia merasa senang karena suaminya mulai menyukainya.

"Naruto...," kedua mata Nozomi berkaca-kaca."Terima kasih karena kamu menyukaiku. A-Aku... Juga menyukaimu."

Mata pirus Nozomi mengalirkan cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya gemetar dan kemudian dibekap oleh bibir Naruto. Kedua pipinya masih dipegang oleh dua tangan Naruto.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Sekali lagi, lebih kuat. Setelah itu, mereka melepaskannya dan saling berpelukan erat.

Dalam pelukan Naruto, Nozomi berhenti menangis. Kini senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang kemerahan. Dia membelit pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Nozomi..."

"Ya, Naruto..."

"Karena kita sudah saling menyatakan perasaan sekarang, apa kita bisa melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Nozomi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya, karena kita adalah pengantin baru. Tentu saja kita berbulan madu, kan?"

"..."

Nozomi terdiam sejenak. Dia agak ragu, tapi setelah itu, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah..."

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Dia ternganga lebar.

"Ka-Kamu serius?"

"Serius."

"Tapi, kamu tidak terpaksa, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai istrimu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja apapun yang kamu mau. Mulai dari sekarang, kita akan tidur sekamar. Begitu, kan?

"..."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saja. Bahkan berasap saking berdebar-debarnya. Membuat Nozomi tertawa kecil.

"Lagi-lagi kamu seperti ini. Kamu memang aneh ya Naruto. Wajahmu memerah sekali."

"Nozomi... Terima kasih. Ayo, kita ke kamar sekarang!"

SREK!

Secara langsung, Naruto menggendong Nozomi ala bridal style. Membuat Nozomi kaget setengah mati.

"Eh? Na-Naruto!?"

Dengan tawa yang mengembang, Naruto berjalan menggendong istrinya menuju ke kamar utama yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar terbanting keras saat Naruto yang menutupnya. Hingga terjadilah peristiwa bulan madu di antara mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menyapa mereka dengan cerianya, ketika di kantor Konoha Express. Semua orang di ruangan itu, terbengong-bengong melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu cerah. Lebih cerah daripada sinar mentari pagi.

"Ya, selamat pagi, Naruto!"

"Pagi!"

"Pagi juga!"

"Ada apa yang membuatmu tampak bahagia seperti itu, Dobe?"

Orang yang bertanya paling akhir adalah Sasuke. Dia duduk di kursi di belakang meja, persisnya bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Naruto.

Naruto duduk di kursinya sendiri, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Tetap berpakaian kasual seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa senang hari ini."

"Hm... Sangat mencurigakan..."

"Hehehe..."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menyambar koran yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Apa ada berita bagus hari ini?"

Tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke bersidekap dada.

"Ada."

"Tentang apa?"

"Baca saja sendiri."

"Hm..."

Naruto memperhatikan halaman pertama koran Konoha Express edisi hari ini. Seketika matanya melotot habis. Pasalnya ada judul besar yang bertuliskan seperti ini," **KEMESRAAN PASANGAN PENGANTIN DI PESTA PERNIKAHAN"** , plus gambar dirinya yang berciuman dengan Nozomi. Otomatis membuat wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"APA-APAAN INI!? ITACHI YANG MENULISNYA!?"

Teriak Naruto yang menggema keras dan mengguncang tempat itu. Secara langsung semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang cuek dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang."Kalau kau mau mengamuk, sana mengamuk ke lantai atas. Itachi-aniki sedang bersembunyi di kolong meja, di ruangan direktur. Dia sudah menduga kalau kau akan mengetahui kabar itu hari ini."

"Huh, kurang ajar! Akan aku hampiri dia sekarang!"

SREK!

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan langsung bergegas pergi sambil membawa koran tadi di tangannya. Semua orang terbengong-bengong lagi melihatnya.

Sementara Sasuke tersenyum simpul saat menyaksikan kepergian Naruto yang menuju ke lantai atas. Dia mengutuk si Itachi yang bergiliran menulis artikel berita tentang kelanjutan hubungan Naruto dan Nozomi. Semua orang di dunia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Nozomi yang terjalin dalam ikatan pernikahan mendadak ini karena insiden kecelakaan.

'Hmm... Itachi-aniki... Aku harap kau selamat dalam amukan si Dobe itu. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu nanti,' batin Sasuke yang malah merasa senang jika kakaknya menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Enyong: terima kasih udah baca fic ini. Hehehe, iya. Ini udah up.**

 **Sato KiShi: udah up chapter 5-nya sato. Gambarnya udah saya kasih tau, kan?**

 **RaditDevilBoy001: oh, ada kejadian nyata juga kayak cerita ini. Hehehe... Tapi, sebaliknya pacaran ya. Hmmm... Bisa jadi inspirasi nih. :3**

 **Yustinus224: terima kasih, yus, atas review-mu.**

 **saputraluc000: hehehe... Saya mau buat Akatsuki jadi melarat di sini.**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: oke, shinn. Chapter 7 bakal menyusul nanti kalau ada ide lagi.**

 **Kitsune857: hehehe... semuanya nista.**

 **arifkarate: oke, tetap lanjut nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 5 UP!**

 **Ternyata belum berakhir di chapter ini. Saya rasa cerita ini diperpanjang sedikit karena hubungan cinta Naruto dan Nozomi baru dimulai. Konfliknya juga belum muncul. Ya, seenggaknya ada konflik sedikit yang menguji rasa cinta Naruto terhadap istrinya. Mungkin Maki yang akan menjadi penghalang rumah tangga Naruto karena dia belum memberitahukan pada Nozomi kalau dia menyukai Naruto. Yup, lihat aja kelanjutannya bagaimana ke depannya.**

 **Kalau diakhiri di chapter ini, saya rasa nggak pas soalnya nanti terkesan dipaksain tamat. Jadi, seenggaknya saya buat lebih panjang lagi sekitar 3 chapter lagi.**

 **Intinya ditargetkan fic ini mencapai 8 chapter. Apa bisa sampai segitu ya?**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Sabtu, 5 November 2016**


	6. Membalas Itachi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Life © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Fic request untuk Okita Shinn**

 **Sabtu, 5 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Membalas Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu tiba di ruang direktur, Naruto langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Sehingga membuat penghuni di dalamnya, sangat kaget akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Fugaku yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Apa Fugaku-san melihat Itachi yang bersembunyi di sini?" jawab Naruto yang berjalan menuju meja kerja sang direktur.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lihat dia."

"Jadi, di mana dia sekarang? Kata Sasuke, Itachi bersembunyi di kolong meja ini."

"Oh, itu tadi ketika mendengar kau baru saja datang. Dia kabur dari ruang kerjanya dan bersembunyi di kolong meja kerjaku. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah kabur lagi."

"Hah? Kabur kemana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia kabur lewat pintu belakang kantor."

"Huh...," Naruto menggeram."Kalau begitu, aku permisi keluar dulu, Fugaku-san."

"Ya, silakan."

Fugaku terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kepergian Naruto yang tergesa-gesa. Pintu ruang direktur ditutup dengan keras.

BLAM!

Cukup mengejutkan sang direktur. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam.

"Dasar, anak muda!"

Kemudian Naruto berlari cepat menuju lantai bawah. Bergegas mengejar Itachi yang mungkin belum jauh dari sini. Dia pergi ke ruangan kerjanya, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyelonong pergi. Sasuke saja terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengejar kakakmu. Dia lari dari kantor ini!"

"Apa!?"

Sasuke juga kaget mendengarnya. Secara refleks, dia mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan bengong.

Sang Uchiha pun memanggil Naruto.

"DOBE! TUNGGU! AKU JUGA IKUT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan menggunakan motor masing-masing, Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba mencari keberadaan Itachi. Mereka mendapatkan informasi resmi dari kelompok Akatsuki yang bekerja di perusahaan Konoha Express, bahwa Itachi mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai tukang parkir di sebuah supermarket yang ada di kota Konoha. Itachi sering berkumpul dengan Hidan dan Obito, jika ada waktu luang saat berada di supermarket tersebut.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka berdua tiba di supermarket yang dimaksudkan. Tentu saja mengejutkan Naruto. Terlebih juga dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, inikan supermarket yang aku kunjungi bersama Nozomi, tiga hari lalu?" kata Naruto yang mengendarai motornya yang berhenti tepat di depan supermarket itu, persis di tepi jalan."Berarti tukang parkir yang berpakaian serba hitam itu adalah Itachi. Pantas aku merasa mengenali suaranya dan wajahnya itu. Aku tidak menyangka dia juga bekerja sampingan di sini."

"Tapi, kenapa Itachi-aniki malah memilih menjadi tukang parkir di sini sih? Ini sangat memalukan keluarga Uchiha. Kalau ayah mengetahuinya, pasti ayah akan marah besar padanya," Sasuke sweatdrop sambil duduk di atas motor sport-nya yang berhenti di depan motor Naruto.

"Apa kita turun saja untuk mencarinya di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa dia tidak ada di sini. Lihat... Ada orang lain yang sedang menggantikan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang parkir."

Menunjuk ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 12 tahun, Sasuke berwajah datar. Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke.

"Oh iya... Sepertinya anak itu yang menggantikan Itachi. Tapi, Itachi kemana ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Coba telepon dia."

"Percuma... Kalau ditelepon, tidak akan pernah diangkat."

"Sms?"

"Sama. Tetap tidak akan dibalas."

"Terus? Bagaimana ya? Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kembali ke kantor?"

"Hmmm... Mencari berita buat besok?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas menulis berita. Kau saja yang mencari berita sana."

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke tersentak. Lalu dia tersenyum sendiri. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang hendak membelokkan motornya.

"Dobe, aku punya ide bagus."

"Hm?"

Naruto bengong sambil memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku punya bahan berita yang bagus buatmu. Kalau kau setuju, ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat menghebohkan. Kita akan beri pelajaran untuk Itachi-aniki."

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke. Lantas Sasuke mengatakan rencananya itu pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya. Mengangguk cepat dan tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha... Aku mengerti. Aku setuju akan menulis berita itu. Tapi, harus ada gambar buktinya."

"Kalau urusan itu, aku rasa aku punya jalan keluarnya. Pokoknya sebelum jam 12 malam, aku akan mengirim gambar buktinya. Kau yang menulis artikel beritanya. Bagaimana?"

"Baik, aku tunggu gambarnya nanti malam."

"Hn. Ini menjadi kesepakatan kita berdua."

Mereka pun saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya. Setelah itu, mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan langsung pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Menembus keramaian kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di jalanan besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum malam, Naruto pulang ke apartemennya. Dia memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkiran khusus yang berada di depan gedung apartemen berlantai sepuluh itu. Kemudian berjalan santai menuju ke apartemennya dengan perasaan yang sangat lelah.

Dia mengetuk pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu, baru membukanya karena pintunya tidak terkunci, seraya berseru keras.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Dia pun menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan matanya, menyambut kedatangannya dengan suara yang lembut. Gadis itu mengenakan baju kaos berwarna ungu dengan apron putih dan rok putih selutut. Rambutnya tetap diikat dua di bawahnya. Wajahnya manis disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya. Tersenyum dengan hangatnya.

Sungguh membuat rasa capek Naruto hilang sesaat, setelah melihat senyuman istrinya. Menariknya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Naruto, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Apa berjalan lancar?"

Nozomi bertanya pada Naruto dengan sikap yang malu-malu. Betapa tidak, dia sudah menjadi gadis yang paling istimewa di hati Naruto sekarang.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gugup. Masih salah tingkah begitu.

"Ya, tetap seperti biasa sih. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi, aku sudah mendapatkan bahan berita yang bagus buat diterbitkan di koran besok harinya."

"Waaah... Itu berita yang bagus! Aku akan mendukungmu untuk terus maju! Berjuang ya!"

Nozomi tersenyum kecil. Kedua pipinya masih memerah. Naruto terpaku sebentar melihatnya.

Setelah itu, dia tersenyum dan melepaskan sepatunya. Barulah menutup pintu kembali.

"Biar aku yang membawa tasmu dan kameramu ke kamar. Kamu duduk dulu. Nanti aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu."

"Boleh saja. Terima kasih, Nozomi."

"Iya, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan tas dan kameranya. Diberikannya pada Nozomi. Nozomi menerimanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

Naruto sangat senang melihat istrinya, yang menurutnya keibuan dan lembut. Nozomi melayaninya dengan baik. Tidak pernah membantah sedikitpun jika dia berbicara. Selalu mendengarkan dan memberikan komentar yang baik. Selalu bersih-bersih rumah. Selalu memasak makanan yang disukainya. Selalu membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Selalu memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Selalu...

Pokoknya, hanya ada satu kata untuk Nozomi yaitu...

Sempurna!

Ya, sempurna. Nozomi adalah gadis sempurna. Gadis yang tidak hanya cantik di luarnya, tapi cantik di hatinya. Dia seperti bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Teringat kejadian yang berlangsung di pesta pernikahan itu. Ingatan yang terus berputar di otaknya bagaikan film. Hingga dia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada istrinya dan sudah berbulan madu dengan istrinya sampai saat ini.

Dia merasa hal ini menjadi kehidupan yang aneh. Pernikahannya yang mendadak hanya karena kecelakaan, itu adalah fakta yang sangat menggelikan. Di samping itu, seminggu pernikahannya, rasa cinta hinggap juga di hatinya yang segersang padang pasir. Karena itu, dia begitu bahagia dengan pernikahannya dengan anak pendeta tersebut.

Tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi. Baginya, Nozomi adalah orang yang paling berharga buatnya dan tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya begitu saja.

Hatinya yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta, telah tumbuh sebuah benih bunga cinta yang kini bersemi. Bunga cinta itu sudah menemukan pasangannya yang akan selalu menemaninya sampai tua nanti.

"Naruto..."

Lamunannya buyar seketika, setelah mendengar suara Nozomi menyentuh gendang telinganya. Dia pun tersentak dan menatap Nozomi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kamu melamun?"

"Ah," Naruto ternganga dan kemudian tersenyum lebar."Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu ya."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Nozomi."

Nozomi mengangguk. Dia tersenyum sebentar lalu berbalik pergi menuju ke dapur.

Sang Uzumaki menatap kepergian istrinya itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Berjalan santai dan duduk di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tamu itu.

Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh.

TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!

Ponselnya pun bergetar di dalam kantong jaket jingganya. Dia tersentak lagi dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

Di layar ponselnya, tertera sebuah nama dan nomor telepon yang menghubunginya. Naruto pun keheranan.

"Maki... Kenapa dia meneleponku?"

PIP!

Ditekannya tombol hijau dan ditempelkannya di telinganya.

"Halo..."

 **["Halo, Naruto... Bisakah kamu datang menemuiku sekarang?"]**

"Eh? Me-Menemuimu? Di mana?"

 **["Di kafe, tempat biasa kita pergi berdua dulu."]**

"Oh, tapi... Aku rasa aku tidak bisa pergi lagi. Soalnya aku baru saja pulang nih."

 **["Aku mohon... Temuilah aku di sini. Ada yang penting, ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku menunggumu di sini..."]**

"Eh? Maki... Tu..."

Belum sempat, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Maki memutuskan pembicaraannya di ponsel. Naruto merasa heran mengapa Maki ingin menemuinya secepatnya sekarang.

Dia menurunkan ponselnya. Ditatapinya layar ponselnya dengan lama. Hingga terdengarlah suara Nozomi yang menyapanya.

"Maki yang meneleponmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Nozomi. Kedua tangan Nozomi memegang sebuah baki yang berisikan secangkir teh hangat. Dia berwajah penasaran mengapa Maki menelepon Naruto.

Naruto segera menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Ya, Maki yang meneleponku. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku. Makanya dia memintaku datang untuk menemuinya sekarang."

Sambil meletakkan baki berisi secangkir teh di atas meja, Nozomi duduk di samping Naruto. Ikut tersenyum karena Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kamu pergi saja sekarang."

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang."Tapi, aku baru saja pulang. Tidak mungkin aku pergi lagi, kan?"

"Pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi...," Naruto menatap jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya."Sekarang baru pukul 5 sore. Nanti aku akan pulang sekitar jam 8 malam. Kita akan makan malam sama-sama ya?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Tunggu aku. Aku tidak akan lama kok."

Naruto memegang puncak rambut Nozomi. Dielusnya dengan pelan. Wajah Nozomi memerah seketika.

Lantas Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Nozomi dan langsung meneguk habis teh hangat yang baru saja dibuat oleh Nozomi.

Diletakkannya cangkir kosong di baki tersebut. Dia tersenyum sambil memegang pipi kanan Nozomi.

"Sudah ya... Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto."

"Itu sudah pasti."

Pipi kanan Nozomi ditepuknya pelan. Nozomi tersenyum disertai Naruto mengecup keningnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Nozomi sendirian di tempat itu. Nozomi menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Tetap tersenyum hangat dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di kafe yang dimaksudkan oleh Maki, Naruto memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkiran khusus. Helmnya digantung di stang motornya. Kemudian dia segera pergi memasuki kafe tersebut.

TRING!

Bel yang dipasang di atas pintu, berbunyi saat Naruto membukanya. Mendapati seorang gadis pelayan yang menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang..."

Naruto pun menatap gadis pelayan itu.

"Apa ada gadis berambut merah yang sedang menunggu di sini?"

"Oh... Ada. Dia di sana...," gadis pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah tempat yang dimaksud."Apa anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu?"

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk gadis pelayan itu. Dia menjawab pertanyaan gadis pelayan itu.

"Ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Silakan duduk. Teman anda sudah menunggu anda dari tadi."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Gadis pelayan itu tersenyum lalu menyibukkan dirinya untuk melayani para pengunjung lainnya. Suasana cukup ramai dan berisik.

Tampak Naruto berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah seperti tomat itu. Gadis itu masih berpakaian kantor. Tas tangannya terletak di samping secangkir teh hangat, persis di atas meja. Dia melihat ke arah lain - tepatnya ke jendela kaca bening yang memungkinkan seseorang bisa melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

Segera saja Naruto menyapanya.

"Hai, Maki!"

Gadis berambut merah itu menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Dia tersenyum senang sambil membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto."

Naruto memilih duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Maki. Dia pun melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Ya, langsung saja. Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?"

"Sebelum itu... Apa kamu ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah minum teh hangat di rumah tadi."

"Teh buatan istrimu?"

"Ya, tentu saja dia yang membuatkannya. Terus siapa lagi sih?"

Naruto tertawa geli. Maki tidak tertawa sama sekali. Justru wajahnya menjadi suram begitu. Membuat Naruto keheranan dan menghentikan tawanya sejenak.

"Maki... Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?"

Maki menatap wajah Naruto dengan lirih. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Iya, aku memang sedih sekarang, Naruto."

"Eh, sedih karena apa? Apa Sasuke berkata yang kasar padamu?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Aku sedih karena kamu."

"Hah!? A-Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya karena bingung. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Maki.

Maki menghelakan napasnya lagi. Dengan gugup, dia berkata.

"A-Aku... Se-Sebenarnya... Men-Mencintaimu, Naruto."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto seakan pecah mendengarkannya. Dia syok seketika.

"A-Apa!? Tu-Tunggu dulu... Cinta aku...? Tapi, akukan sudah..."

"Aku tahu kalau kamu sudah menikah dan mempunyai istri sekarang. Aku juga tahu kalau kamu tidak mencintai istrimu. Kamu terpaksa menikahinya karena alasan ingin melunasi biaya rumah sakit. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi menanggung perasaan ini. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Dia terkejut lagi. Bahkan dia semakin syok saja.

"Darimana kamu tahu tentang semua itu?"

"Dari... Sasuke."

'Dasar, Teme. Kenapa pula dia mengatakan hal itu pada Maki? Dia memang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Awas saja besok di kantor.'

Naruto menggerutu di dalam hatinya dan mengutuk si "Teme" yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Seterusnya Maki mengutarakan semua isi perasaannya pada Naruto. Bahkan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan Naruto lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau aku salah menembak Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih lama dengannya...," Maki menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Naruto yang terletak di atas meja."Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah kamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu. Aku bersedia menjadi istri keduamu, jika kamu menyetujuinya, Naruto."

Cukup ketiga kalinya, rasa syok menguasai diri Naruto. Dia menjauhkan tangannya sebelum tangan Maki menyentuhnya. Berwajah tegas dan serius.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan lagi, kan? Cukup satu saja, Nozomi yang menjadi istriku."

"Tapi, Naruto. Kamu baru mengenal Nozomi beberapa hari ini. Kamu juga tidak mencintainya. Apa mungkin kamu bisa hidup bersamanya tanpa ada rasa cinta? Pikirkan itu. Pernikahan itu terjadi jika kedua belah pihak saling mencintai. Tapi, kamu dan dia... Menikah terpaksa, hanya karena kecelakaan. Itu tidak masuk akal..."

"CUKUP MAKI!"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menghardik Maki dengan suara yang amat keras. Sangat menggelegar dan mengejutkan Maki. Bahkan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di kafe tersebut.

SIIING!

Hening.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. Maki pun terdiam dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Kini Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam. Mengatakan sesuatu pada Maki.

"Maki, dengarkan... Awalnya aku memang terpaksa menikahi Nozomi atas permintaan ayahnya. Ini juga aku lakukan demi menebus kesalahanku yang telah menabrak ayahnya. Aku juga kagum padanya karena dia adalah gadis yang berbeda dari yang lain. Sampai rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi perasaan suka. Dengan kata lain... Aku mencintai istriku sekarang. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kami saling mencintai dan jangan ganggu kami. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengannya. Lalu kamu lupakan saja perasaanmu. Terimalah Sasuke sebagai pengganti aku di dalam hatimu. Ingat itu..."

SREK!

Sehabis mengatakan itu, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari kafe itu. Meninggalkan Maki yang menatap kepergiannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto... Huhuhu..."

Dia pun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Semua orang memperhatikannya sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Suasana kembali ribut dan bising seperti tadi.

Sementara Naruto langsung pulang sambil mengendarai motornya. Tidak lupa memakai helm di kepalanya. Kedua matanya menyiratkan cahaya kekesalan yang bercampur aduk dengan cahaya kesedihan. Dia tidak menduga hal ini terjadi padanya.

Di gendang telinganya, semua perkataan Maki terus terngiang-ngiang. Tapi, dia tetap bisa berkonsentrasi saat mengendarai motornya. Ada perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya karena tidak sengaja menghardik Maki. Dia tidak bisa menguasai hatinya jika ada seseorang yang ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangganya. Apalagi menyinggung Nozomi dan mertuanya.

'Ini adalah kehidupanku. Kehidupanku hanya aku yang bisa menjalaninya. Orang lain tidak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku, meskipun orang itu adalah teman-teman dekatku,' batin Naruto yang merenung di dalam hatinya.'Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintai Nozomi. Tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Apalagi kami sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dalam. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mencintainya? Semua orang di dunia, pasti mengira aku dan Nozomi tidak saling mencintai. Mereka salah besar. Tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua. Tapi, biarlah... Hal ini menjadi rahasiaku dengan Nozomi.'

Dia pun tersenyum sambil terus fokus menatap ke ujung jalan raya. Menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang lalu-lalang, sambil ditemani sinar mentari senja yang bercahaya jingga kemerahan-merahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nozomi, aku pulang...!"

Naruto berseru keras ketika menutup pintu apartemennya. Melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan cepat untuk mencari Nozomi karena Nozomi tidak menyahut perkataannya. Membuatnya merasa cemas, bergegas menelusuri setiap sudut rumahnya.

"Nozomi..."

Sekali lagi, dia memanggil istrinya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan istrinya yang duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat meja makan di dapur.

"Nozomi... Rupanya kamu di sini..."

Dihampirinya Nozomi. Nozomi meletakkan kepalanya yang disanggah di atas kedua tangan yang melipat di atas meja. Kepalanya miring ke kanan. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Rupanya dia tertidur.

Naruto terpaku saat menatap wajah tidur Nozomi. Dia berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki Nozomi. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

'Nozomi memang tampak cantik saat tertidur seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku menciumnya sekarang,' batin Naruto yang berniat aneh pada istrinya.

Digerakkannya tangannya untuk mendekati wajah Nozomi. Mendadak Nozomi terbangun dan sangat mengejutkan Naruto.

"WAAA!"

Secara refleks, Naruto menjauh sedikit. Melihat ke arah lain, menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah.

Nozomi menegakkan punggungnya dan disandarkannya pada kursi. Mengucek-ucek kedua matanya lalu menyadari Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ng... Naruto... Kamu sudah pulang ya?"

Naruto melirik Nozomi. Dia salah tingkah begitu.

"Ya, begitulah, Nozomi."

"Maaf, aku malah ketiduran."

"Tidak apa. Jangan meminta maaf begitu. Pasti kamu merasa capek, makanya ketiduran, kan?"

"Iya," Nozomi tersenyum."Aku sudah siap memasak sekarang. Ayo, kita makan sama-sama."

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja makan sekarang. Sudah terhidang beberapa makanan lezat yang menggugah seleranya di atas meja makan tersebut. Otomatis membuat perutnya merasa lapar.

"Wah, tampaknya sangat enak nih!"

Naruto memilih duduk di samping Nozomi. Dia tertawa lebar saat mulai mencomot makanan dengan sumpit. Nozomi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Naruto... Makannya pelan-pelan..."

"Ah iya, kamu juga harus mencobanya nih."

HAP!

Mulut Nozomi disumpal dengan potongan daging ikan bakar. Naruto yang menyuapinya. Sehingga membuat Nozomi terdiam membeku di tempat.

Naruto malah tertawa geli saat melakukannya. Nozomi tidak kelihatan marah ataupun kesal. Justru dia tersenyum dan membalas menyuapi Naruto. Mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat, menelannya sampai masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Sekarang giliran kamu yang makan ya?"

"Ah, tung..."

HAP!

Mulut Naruto disumpal dengan udang goreng. Naruto terdiam. Giliran Nozomi yang tertawa geli.

"Hehehe... Sekarang kita impas."

"Begitu ya?"

Naruto menyeringai sembari mengunyah udang goreng tersebut. Dia mencomot makanan lain dan menyuapi Nozomi lagi. Sebaliknya Nozomi juga menyuapinya. Secara bergiliran sampai semua makanan tandas dari piringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Nozomi yang sibuk mencuci piring dan gelas yang kotor di dekat pencucian khusus di dapur. Sementara Naruto juga sibuk mengetik dengan menggunakan laptop miliknya, dia menulis artikel berita, tepat di ruang keluarga.

Sambil duduk bersila di lantai, dia melototi layar laptop yang diletakkan di atas meja. Meja yang berantakan, dipenuhi kertas HVS, buku-buku, koran bekas, pena dan lain-lain. Dia sangat serius saat melakukan pekerjaannya ini.

Hingga Nozomi datang menghampirinya. Dia baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Tidak menggunakan apron putih lagi.

Dilihatnya, Naruto sesekali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena kebingungan. Dia hanya tersenyum dan memutuskan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Naruto... Kamu serius sekali..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Nozomi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku sedang menulis artikel berita sekarang. Kamu tahu, sulit sekali merangkai kalimat untuk artikel berita itu. Harus jelas, padat dan ringkas. Setelah selesai, baru dikirim lewat email pada editor."

"Oh, begitu. Aku baru tahu kalau pekerjaan wartawan seperti itu."

"Hehehe... Sekarang kamu sudah mengetahuinya, kan?"

Nozomi mengangguk. Naruto tertawa riang. Lalu Nozomi merangkul lengan kiri Naruto dengan dua tangannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Naruto cukup kaget dengan tindakan Nozomi. Wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Naruto..."

"Iya... Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh cinta padaku secepat itu? Padahal kita baru berkenalan dan menikah beberapa hari ini. Kamu belum tahu sifatku yang sebenarnya, kan? Kamu tidak terpaksa mencintaiku, kan?"

Tertegun. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia pun menjawab.

"Kenapa kamu tanyakan itu lagi? Tentu saja, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak terpaksa ataupun pura-pura. Aku tulus mencintaimu dan aku sangat mempercayaimu. Sifatmu keibuan dan penuh kasih sayang. Karena itulah, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Mendengar itu, Nozomi tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Menegakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan belitannya di lengan kiri Naruto. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju mata biru Naruto.

"Aku cukup puas dengan jawabanmu."

"Aku harap kamu tidak menanyakan itu lagi."

"Tidak akan."

Dagu Nozomi dipegang erat oleh Naruto. Wajah Naruto mendekati wajah Nozomi. Semakin dekat. Dekat.

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Jam dinding terus bergerak dan menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Bersamaan mereka melakukan hal yang tidak terduga di ruang keluarga itu. Menciptakan suasana romantis yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

Terjadilah adegan melampaui batas. Malam yang begitu dingin, menemani kebersamaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Artikel berita yang ditulis Naruto, pada akhirnya dimuat di halaman pertama di koran Konoha Express. Berita hangat yang bertuliskan **,"ANAK PERUSAHAAN BERITA, TERNYATA TUKANG PARKIR"**. Menggegerkan sekota Konoha hari ini.

Karena berita itu sudah beredar kemana-mana, membuat nama Uchiha Itachi terbawa-bawa. Akibatnya Fugaku memanggil Itachi ke kantor berita Konoha Express dan memarahi Itachi habis-habisan di ruang direktur. Sasuke dan Naruto juga berada di sana, menahan tawa plus kasihan melihat Itachi diceramahi oleh Fugaku.

Setelah itu, Itachi dicoreng dari nama daftar direktur pengganti Fugaku. Itachi juga dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan. Sebagai gantinya, dia ditunjuk menjadi kameramen di studio Konoha News dan tidak boleh menulis berita lagi.

Akhirnya, orang yang membuat Naruto kesusahan, telah berganti profesi. Bukan wartawan lagi. Naruto sangat senang untuk sementara waktu ini.

Terlebih bagi Sasuke, juga senang dan sukses memberikan pelajaran yang berharga buat kakaknya. Dia sangat puas setelah membalasnya dengan dibantu oleh Naruto.

Tapi, sebaliknya, Naruto dan Sasuke juga kena marah oleh Fugaku. Mereka diceramahi habis-habisan. Giliran Itachi yang menertawai mereka karena mereka juga dipecat dari pekerjaan sebagai wartawan.

Sebagai gantinya, Fugaku memberikan pekerjaan yang sangat bagus buat Naruto dan Sasuke yaitu pekerjaan sebagai...

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke memakai baju seragam yang sama. Mereka sedang asyik menyapu halaman kantor yang dipenuhi sampah berserakan.

Dari kegiatan mereka sekarang, dengan kata lain, mereka mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai...

"CLEANING SERVICE!" sanggah Sasuke yang mengamuk setengah mati sambil melayang-layangkan sapu lidi di udara."KENAPA TOUSAN MEMBERIKAN PEKERJAAN MEMALUKAN INI PADA KITA!? ITACHI-ANIKI MENDAPATKAN PEKERJAAN SEBAGAI KAMERAMEN! TERUS KITA...!? HAAAAH, INI TIDAK ADIL!"

Dengan santai memanggul sapu lidi di bahunya, Naruto menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah... Terima saja apa yang ada. Syukuri saja karena kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja di sini. Walaupun menjadi Cleaning Service, hal ini tidak akan memalukanku kok."

"TAPI, AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI, DOBE!"

"Salahmu sendiri... Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menulis berita itu? Jadinya begini, kan?"

"AAAARGH! KAU MALAH TIDAK MEMBERIKAN JALAN KELUARNYA! TAPI, JUSTRU KAU MENYALAHKAN AKU!"

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

"Huh... Ya sudahlah..."

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana sih? Pekerjaan kita belum selesai, tahu!"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Aku capek dan mau keluar dari kantor ini."

"A-Apa!?"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengejar Sasuke.

"Hei, apa kau serius keluar dari kantor ayahmu, Teme?"

Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Ya, aku serius."

"Kalau keluar, kau akan mencari pekerjaan apa?"

"..."

Sang Uchiha terdiam sebentar. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Lantas dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melamar pekerjaan sebagai wartawan di kantor berita Senju News?"

"Senju News? Kalau tidak salah, itu kantor berita tertua milik walikota yang pertama, kan?"

"Ya, aku dengar kalau mereka sangat membutuhkan dua orang yang mengisi lowongan pekerjaan sebagai wartawan tetap. Tidak bekerja bebas. Kita akan mendapatkan gaji yang sangat besar. Apalagi kita bisa berkesempatan untuk meliput berita sampai keluar negeri sana."

"Wah, sepertinya sangat menarik! Ayo, kita melamar pekerjaan di sana!"

"Setuju!"

"Setuju!"

Mereka saling beradu tinju dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing. Melakukan kesepakatan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru di tempat lain. Hal ini akan menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak terduga lagi.

Diam-diam, para Akatsuki mengintip mereka dari tanaman bonsai, tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sekarang. Pain dan para anggotanya menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, pekerjaan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Cleaning Service sekarang...," sahut Pain yang tidak merasa "sakit gigi" lagi.

"Ya, mereka akan pindah ke kantor berita yang lain," sambung Konan yang berjongkok di samping Pain.

"Hei, ini kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Kalau semua orang tahu, pasti akan gempar nantinya," Sasori juga ikut menyahut.

"Itachi tidak tahu akan hal ini," Deidara berjongkok di belakang Sasori.

"Kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Itachi," Kisame juga ikut berjongkok.

"Aku mendukung itu, Kisame," Kakuzu mengacungkan jempol untuk Kisame.

Kelompok Akatsuki mengangguk antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka pun bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sementara Maki juga ada di sana, dia berdiri sambil mengintip Naruto dan Sasuke di balik pohon rindang. Dia berwajah kusut saat memperhatikan Naruto yang berseragam khas Cleaning Service.

"Naruto... Kasihan kamu... Direktur malah menurunkan pekerjaanmu menjadi Cleaning Service... Apa sebaiknya yang aku lakukan sekarang untuk bisa membantumu menjadi wartawan lagi?"

Gumam Maki yang merasa sedih di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6 UP!**

 **Konflik mulai muncul di chapter ini. Apa kalian bisa menemukan konflik itu?**

 **Sekian sampai di sini.**

 **Terima kasih ya.**

 **Sabtu, 5 November 2016**


	7. Kabar bagus

"Hai, Dobe, masih jauh tempatnya tidak?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok."

"Huh... Gara-gara Itachi-Aniki, jabatan kita diturunkan menjadi Cleaning Service. Ayah juga malah melarangku memakai motor sport kesayanganku itu dan malah menyuruhku memakai vespa polkadot ini. Haaaah... Nasibku sangat sial."

"Sudah... Jangan banyak protes. Yang penting kita berusaha mencapai kantor Senju News itu. Terus diwawancara langsung oleh direkturnya hari ini. Semoga kita berdua diterima bekerja di sana."

"Tapi... Sampai kapan...," Sasuke mengeluarkan sudut perempatan di keningnya."Sampai kapan aku mendorong motor ini!? Sementara kau seenaknya duduk di atas motor ini!? Tidak akan sampai-sampai, Dobe baka!"

JREEEENG!

Ternyata Naruto sedang duduk di atas vespa polkadot warna sapi yang berjalan secara perlahan-lahan karena didorong Sasuke dari belakang. Rupanya ban belakang vespa polkadot itu bocor dan terpaksa Sasuke mendorongnya atas permintaan Naruto. Sasuke yang bodoh, mau saja menuruti permintaan Naruto yang berperan sebagai penunggang vespa polkadot tersebut.

Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan. Dia sangat senang melihat penderitaan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, ayo kita dorong vespa ini sama-sama."

"Seharusnya lakukan dari tadi dong!"

"Maaf."

"Dasar, menyebalkan!"

Maka mereka berdua bersama-sama mendorong vespa polkadot itu. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan-lahan di tepi jalanan raya yang sangat ramai dan padat. Hari yang masih pagi dan berudara segar menemani perjalanan mereka menuju ke kantor "Senju News" itu.

Saatnya melamar pekerjaan sebagai wartawan di tempat baru!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Fic request untuk Okita Shinn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 18 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Kabar bagus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, setelah menunggu sekitar dua minggu sejak mereka mengirim surat lamaran ke kantor berita Senju News, direktur kantor Senju News memanggil mereka untuk datang ke kantornya hari ini. Setiba di sana, direktur kantor Senju News yang bernama Senju Tsunade, menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan hangat di ruang kerjanya. Mereka juga diwawancara oleh Tsunade pada hari itu juga. Sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke resmi diterima untuk menjadi wartawan tetap di kantor berita "Senju News". Mereka akan mulai bekerja keesokan harinya dan diberi tugas untuk meliput berita tentang apa saja.

"Akhirnya kita berdua diterima bekerja di kantor berita Senju News ini."

"Kau benar, Dobe."

"YEAAAH, KITA MENJADI WARTAWAN LAGI! AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

"Aku juga."

"Ayo, berpelukan!"

"Ayo, kawan!"

Dengan hati yang sangat gembira, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerja sang direktur. Mereka saling mengekspresikan rasa bahagia mereka dengan cara berpelukan antara satu sama lainnya. Bahkan berputar-putar. Sampai seorang gadis yang bekerja di tempat itu, lewat di lorong lantai dua itu dan terbengong melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ah, a-ada dua laki-laki yang saling berpelukan di dekat ruang direktur. Apa mereka gay?" kata gadis berambut merah hati dan bermata hijau kebiruan. Berumur sekitar 22 tahun. Namanya Kurosawa Ruby.

"Ada apa, Ruby?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara gadis lain yang bertanya padanya, Rubi menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"A-Anu... I-Itu... Ada gay, Nico."

"Gay!?"

Yazawa Nico, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam yang diikat twintail dan bermata merah. Melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih berpelukan dengan Sasuke. Seketika, wajahnya menjadi syok begitu.

"GAY!?" teriaknya sangat keras.

"Hah!?" Naruto dan Sasuke sadar karena teriakan Nico tadi."Gay!? WAAAAA!"

Secara serentak, Naruto dan Sasuke juga berteriak keras. Dengan cepat, menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Lalu melihat ke arah dua gadis yang syok, tak jauh dari mereka.

Mereka berempat membeku karena syok. Setelah itu, dua lelaki itu memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto dan Sasuke lari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar setan begitu. Meninggalkan efek kepulan asap sebagai adegan dramatisnya, yang membuat kedua gadis tadi terbengong-bengong melihat kepergian mereka.

"Dua laki-laki yang aneh... Siapa ya mereka?"

"Entahlah, Nico. Yang pasti aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Akukan phobia laki-laki. Aku semakin ngeri saja melihat tingkah laki-laki seperti itu."

"Iya juga sih, Ruby. Aku juga berharap tidak bertemu lagi dengan dua orang itu."

"Hm, ayo kita kembali ke ruang kerja kita."

"Ah, iya. Ayo!"

Maka keduanya kembali ke ruang kerja mereka yang berada di lantai dua tersebut. Mereka masih merasa syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

Sepertinya mereka sudah salah paham tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka mengira dua lelaki itu adalah gay. Padahal itu tidak benar. Tapi, biarlah hal ini berlalu. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto langsung masuk setelah membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan berseru keras.

"AKU PULANG!"

"Ah... Selamat datang!"

"Nozomi... Aku punya berita bagus. Kamu pasti aka..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk bersama Nozomi. Gadis berambut merah itu tidak asing baginya. Pasalnya, gadis itu adalah...

'Maki...!? Kenapa dia datang ke sini!?' batin Naruto yang terkejut di dalam hatinya.

Maki, yang juga menyadari kedatangan Naruto, memasang wajah yang tidak nyaman dan tersenyum pada Nozomi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang, Nozomi."

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru begitu? Aku berpikir akan mengajakmu makan siang sama-sama lho."

"Ah, lain kali saja. Aku harus buru-buru nih. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nozomi."

"Ya, sampai jumpa juga. Hati-hati di jalan ya Maki."

Maki mengangguk sambil bangkit dari duduknya di atas sofa. Meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan segera berjalan cepat untuk mendekati arah pintu - di mana Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Berpapasan dengan Naruto sebentar, Maki memandang Naruto. Naruto juga memandangnya, tapi begitu tajam dan menusuk hatinya.

Untuk membalas tatapan tajam Naruto itu, Maki tersenyum dan berkata.

"Naruto, aku pergi."

Namun, Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Dia terus memandang Maki dengan sinis sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Lalu dia menutup pintu itu dengan suara yang keras.

BLAM!

Kemudian tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Nozomi yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Naruto... kamu cepat sekali pulangnya. Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di kantor Senju News itu?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku sudah diterima langsung untuk menjadi wartawan tetap di sana. Terus direktur menyuruhku dan Sasuke pulang sekarang. Kami baru masuk kerja besok harinya."

"Benarkah?" wajah Nozomi menjadi berbinar-binar dengan tawa yang mengembang dan langsung memeluk Naruto."Selamat ya karena kamu diterima kerja di sana!"

"Terima kasih... Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa?"

Nozomi melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Wajah Naruto tetap datar karena sedikit kesal. Kesal pada Maki yang datang ke rumahnya. Pasti Maki memberitahukan yang tidak-tidak pada Nozomi. Dia takut Maki akan mengatakan pada Nozomi bahwa Maki mencintainya dan ingin menjadi istri keduanya. Semoga saja tidak, dan dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Nozomi.

Mengerutkan keningnya, Nozomi menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ayo, katakan... Apa yang ingin kamu katakan lagi?"

"Kenapa... Maki datang ke rumah kita?"

"Ah, Maki ingin berjumpa denganku. Terus kami mengobrol tentang apa saja."

"Mengobrol tentang apa?"

"Banyak sih... Tentang kerjanya, keluarganya, teman-temannya dan masalah pribadinya. Oh iya, dia cerita tentang hubungan cintanya dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Sasuke... Katanya Sasuke ingin menikah dengannya. Tapi, dia masih memikirkannya. Apakah dia harus menerima lamaran Sasuke atau tidak? Dia menanyakan pendapatku soal itu. Aku menyarankannya supaya dia menerima lamaran Sasuke itu. Ya... Begitulah kira-kira..."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam dengan tampang yang bodoh. Setelah itu, dia merasa lega sekali karena Maki tidak berbicara macam-macam pada istrinya.

"Haaaah... Syukurlah..."

"Syukurlah... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-Tidak... Bukan apa-apa...," Naruto tersenyum."Aku senang pada akhirnya Sasuke melamar Maki untuk menjadi istrinya. Itu benar-benar kabar yang sangat bagus."

Nozomi juga tersenyum. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kabar bagus, aku juga punya kabar bagus untukmu."

"Oh ya, kabar bagus apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilnya di kamar dulu."

"Eh?"

Nozomi berlari-lari kecil menuju ke kamar yang ada di ruang tamu. Naruto bengong sebentar seraya melepaskan sepatunya. Memegang dua tali tas yang tersandang di punggungnya dengan dua tangannya.

Satu menit kemudian, Nozomi keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja meletakkan tas di atas sofa.

"Ini..."

Tangan kanan Nozomi terulur ke arah wajah Naruto. Sesuatu tergenggam erat di tangan kanan Nozomi.

Naruto mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu testpack."

"Testpack?"

"Ya, alat untuk menguji kehamilan."

"Oh... Alat untuk menguji kehamilan...," Naruto mengangguk lalu terkejut bukan main."Ke-Kehamilan!? Maksudnya!?"

Nozomi cuma tersenyum dengan sikap yang malu.

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik."

Diperhatikannya alat yang bernama testpack itu, Naruto berwajah serius.

"Hasilnya... Positif... Eh? Positif!?"

"Ya, positif. Aku juga terkejut saat memeriksanya tadi pagi. Terus aku juga sudah pergi memeriksanya ke dokter ahli kandungan. Hasilnya juga positif. Kata dokter, aku hamil sekitar dua minggu. Hehehe..."

Tertawa malu dengan wajah yang memerah, Nozomi menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Sedetik kemudian, dia meledak senang!

GREP!

Dipeluknya Nozomi dengan erat, diangkatnya sedikit dan berputar-putar bagaikan kincir angin. Nozomi kewalahan saat diperlakukan Naruto seperti ini. Naruto tertawa lepas dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

"HAHAHA... AKU SENANG! SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN MENJADI AYAH! YEAAAAAAH!"

"Ah... A-Aku tahu, Naruto. Tapi, lepaskan aku... Pusing nih..."

"Hahaha... Baiklah..."

Dia berhenti berputar dan menurunkan Nozomi. Dilepasnya Nozomi sehingga dia bisa bertatap muka dengan Nozomi. Kedua bahu Nozomi dipegangnya dengan erat. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ini kabar yang sangat membahagiakan buatku. Tidak lama lagi, kita akan menjadi orang tua. Ayahmu pasti yang lebih senang jika mendengarnya."

Nozomi juga tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Iya. Ayah pasti senang karena ayah ingin segera mempunyai cucu. Akhirnya impian ayah itu terkabulkan."

Naruto menatap wajah Nozomi lekat-lekat. Kedua matanya melembut.

"Terima kasih, Nozomi."

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Karena kamu sudah memberikanku satu kebahagiaan besar. Rumah ini akan ramai jika ada anggota baru lagi. Kita hidup tidak hanya berdua saja, tapi bersama anak kita. Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama. Membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba dan aku akan lebih giat bekerja di tempatku yang baru. Inilah keberuntungan dari anak kita. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan anak kita dengan pekerjaanku sebagai wartawan."

Mendengar itu, Nozomi terpana. Setelah itu, dia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kamu memang istriku yang sempurna."

GREP!

Dipeluknya pundak istrinya dengan erat. Istrinya membalasnya dengan cara membelit pinggangnya. Mereka berpelukan begitu lama untuk mengekspresikan segala perasaan kasih mereka. Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan saling menatap lagi.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan segera memasak untuk makan siang sekarang."

"Baiklah... Biar kubantu ya. Kamu hamil, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memasak sendirian."

"Ah, eh... Hehehe... Boleh saja."

Tertawa kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto, Nozomi bersikap malu. Naruto juga ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan pergi berkunjung ke rumah ayahmu. Sekalian memberitahukan kabar bagus ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan makanan juga buat ayah. Bolehkan, Naruto?"

"Boleh saja."

"Terima kasih."

"Hm... Ayo, kita memasak sekarang! Aku sudah lapar nih."

"Hehehe... Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Hari ini, dua kabar bagus menghampiri kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Pertama, Naruto diterima bekerja sebagai wartawan di kantor berita Senju News. Kedua, Nozomi hamil dua minggu. Dua kabar bagus yang sangat membuat mereka bahagia. Sungguh, hal ini membuat kehidupan mereka berdua menjadi lebih berwarna.

Lalu keduanya sudah pergi ke dapur. Memasak bersama untuk makan siang. Sesekali Naruto menjahili Nozomi yang sedang memotong bawang merah dengan cara mencolek perutnya. Nozomi membalasnya dengan memukul kepalanya pakai lobak. Naruto menghindarinya dan tertawa senang. Nozomi tidak mengejarnya dan malah ikut tertawa. Berakhir dengan pelukan tidak terduga dari Naruto. Naruto memeluk Nozomi dari belakang. Dia meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Nozomi. Wajah Nozomi memerah dan merasa sangat berdebar-debar. Lalu...

Terjadilah adegan yang tidak dapat dilihat. Disensor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah taman yang indah dan sepi.

Di sore hari yang cerah, sekitar jam 4 sore, Maki berpakaian kantoran sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Bangku itu terletak di tepi jalan setapak yang membentang lurus. Pepohonan Sakura menghiasi pemandangan taman sekitar. Angin berdesir dan bertiup lembut. Membuat rambut dan pakaian Maki berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin.

Dia menunggu seseorang yang memintanya untuk datang ke taman itu. Seseorang yang mencintainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Diperhatikannya jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Maki berwajah kesal. Karena Sasuke belum datang juga pada waktu yang dijanjikan. Dia menggerutu sendiri di dalam hatinya.

'Dasar, si rambut raven itu kemana sih? Dia memintaku datang ke taman kota sebelum jam empat, malah dia sendiri yang tidak datang... Huuuh... Dasar, payah!'

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengutuk si Uchiha, pada akhirnya si Uchiha yang dinanti-nanti datang juga. Maki menoleh ke arahnya sambil memberinya tatapan yang tajam.

Sasuke datang dengan penampilan keren dan rapi. Memakai kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans panjang hitamnya. Kemeja putih itu dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Begitu di dekat Maki, Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memasang wajah datar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Soalnya jalanan macet."

"Huh... Kau ini! Membuatku menunggu selama sepuluh menit! Kamu tahu, aku tidak suka menunggu!"

"Kalau begitu, maaf."

"Ya... Ya... Aku maafkan."

"Sekalian terimalah ini..."

Menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah pada Maki, Sasuke berwajah datar tanpa senyuman. Tapi, semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di dua pipi Sasuke.

BATS!

Dengan cepat, Maki menyambar sebuket bunga mawar itu. Wajahnya masih sewot.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, Sasuke duduk di samping Maki. Maki tersentak dan langsung mendorong Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terjungkal jatuh dari bangku.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Sasuke terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit. Maki berwajah sangat sewot sambil berseru.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA DUDUK DI SAMPINGKU, SASUKE!"

Bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya, Sasuke mengeluh kesakitan. Dia pun ikut berwajah sewot dan menatap Maki dengan tajam.

"Lagi-lagi kamu melakukannya, Maki! Kenapa sih kamu tidak bisa bersikap manis padaku sedikitpun? Kamu benar-benar tsundere akut."

"Ha-Habisnya... Kamu duduk terlalu dekat denganku, tahu!"

"Itu wajar... Aku ini pacarmu, kan? Wajar kalau kita duduk saling berdekatan. Apalagi kalau kita menikah nanti, kita akan selalu dekat karena kita akan menjadi suami-istri. Berbulan madu dan..."

"JANGAN MENGHAYAL YANG BUKAN-BUKAN! DASAR, SASUKE MESUM!"

BUK!

Wajah tampan Sasuke sukses ditimpuk dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Maki yang melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang sudah rontok. Membawanya terbang tidak beraturan entah kemana. Sebagai efek dramatis yang mendukung suasana kebekuan Sasuke.

Maki terengah-engah. Ternyata bersikap tsundere membuang banyak energi dan emosi. Dia benar-benar kesal karena harus mempunyai pacar seperti Sasuke.

Jika diputuskan, maka dia akan menjadi sendirian lagi dan tidak akan ada lagi laki-laki yang mencintainya setulus Sasuke.

Jika dijalankan, maka dia harus belajar menerima Sasuke untuk menjadi bagian dari hatinya dan harus menjawab lamaran Sasuke hari ini.

Lamaran?

Mengingat itu, Maki menjadi sedih dan bingung. Apa dia harus menerima lamaran Sasuke atau tidak? Karena Sasuke berkali-kali bertanya padanya, apa dia menerima lamaran Sasuke atau tidak. Dia terus menjawab, dia masih memikirkannya dan membuat Sasuke sabar menunggunya selama dua minggu ini.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Di sisi lain, aku masih mencintai Naruto. Di sisi lain, aku ingin putus dengan Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, tunjukkan aku jalan yang terbaik...'

Kemarin itu, Maki menemui Nozomi ke apartemen Naruto. Maki menceritakan semua masalah pribadinya pada Nozomi. Termasuk perasaannya pada Naruto, Nozomi sangat kaget ketika mengetahuinya. Bahkan Maki juga mengatakan ingin menjadi istri kedua Naruto, itu jika diizinkan oleh Nozomi. Itu lebih mengejutkan Nozomi. Tapi, Nozomi dengan tegas menolak keinginan Maki yang ingin menjadi istri kedua Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah suaminya, hanya dia yang menjadi istri Naruto satu-satunya. Dia tidak mau menyerahkan Naruto pada Maki dan juga memberitahukan pada Maki bahwa dia sudah mengandung anak pertama Naruto. Giliran Maki yang kaget karena mendengar Nozomi yang sudah hamil dua minggu.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Nozomi jauh dari itu. Buktinya sekarang, Nozomi hamil. Di dalam rahim Nozomi, embrio hasil pernikahan Nozomi dan Naruto sudah mulai berkembang. Buah cinta mereka yang akan mengisi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Itu menandakan bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Nozomi. Naruto tidak pura-pura mencintai Nozomi ataupun mempermainkan hati Nozomi.

Maki salah paham. Sekarang dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Cinta Naruto hanya terpaut untuk Nozomi. Naruto pasti sangat bahagia setelah mendengar Nozomi yang sudah hamil. Naruto akan menjadi ayah dan Nozomi akan menjadi ibu. Kebahagiaan mereka sudah lengkap dengan kehadiran sang buah hati.

Berdesir darah Maki jika membayangkannya. Dia tidak bisa masuk lagi ke kehidupan Naruto. Jika dia mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto dan Nozomi lebih jauh lagi, dia akan dianggap sebagai orang ketiga yang suka merusak hubungan rumah tangga orang lain. Keluarganya akan malu jika mengetahui dia seperti itu. Semua teman akan menjauhinya. Media massa akan meliput tentang dirinya dan...

'Tidak! Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan siapapun! Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan suami yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan Naruto dan Nozomi. Mereka sudah mempunyai anak sekarang. Aku harus melupakan semua ini...'

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima apa yang ada.

"Hei, Maki! Kamu kenapa? Hei!"

Lamunannya buyar. Dia tersentak dan menyadari Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan matanya. Ditambah kedua bahunya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

Dilihatnya, Sasuke memasang wajah cemasnya. Sehingga Maki terpana lalu meneteskan air beningnya dari sudut mata ungunya.

"Huwaaaa, Sasuke..."

Secara langsung Maki merangkul leher Sasuke. Terheran-heran, Sasuke berwajah datar dan bertanya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah menangis?"

"Maaf."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Aku membuatmu menunggu karena aku menunda jawaban lamaranmu itu."

"Oh... Itu," Sasuke berwajah datar tanpa membalas pelukan Maki."Terus apa jawabanmu sekarang?"

"Jawabanku... Ya..."

"Ya, apa?"

"Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Serius?"

"Serius, baka! Huwaaaa..."

Akhirnya senyuman muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Maki. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

Di antara angin yang bertiup kencang, mereka berpelukan erat. Suasana mulai tercipta romantis dengan alunan musik biola yang sangat indah.

Aneh, darimana datangnya suara musik biola itu?

Usut punya usut, ternyata ada seseorang yang memainkan biola yaitu Itachi. Dia bersembunyi di tanaman bonsai, tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Maki berada.

Dia tidak sendirian. Melainkan bersama para anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Ada Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, dan Obito. Mereka saling berjongkok dan menangis terharu menyaksikan adegan ini.

"Hiks... Hiks... Akhirnya Maki menerima lamaran Sasuke...," Kisame menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Itachi yang terus memainkan biola.

"Aku juga. Huhuhu...," bahkan Itachi juga menangis karena terharu.

"Selamat ya, Itachi. Kau akan menjadi kakak iparnya Maki," kata Sasori disertai anggukan dari Deidara.

"Asyik... Sebentar lagi... Bakal ada pesta pernikahan... Terus ada makanan... Makan... Makan...," Obito kegirangan.

"Tapi, Itachi masih jomblo. Kapan kau akan menikah juga, Itachi?" tanya Hidan.

"Benar juga. Tidak mungkinkan adikmu yang menikah duluan, Itachi," Kakuzu juga penasaran.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga akan menikah. Aku sudah punya calon istriku yang dipilih oleh ayahku," jawab Itachi yang terus memainkan biola.

"Siapa?" tukas Pain dan Konan bersamaan.

"Ada deh."

"Heh...!? Siapa dia!?"

Semua anggota Akatsuki juga penasaran. Itachi cuma tersenyum simpul.

"Suatu hari nanti, kalian akan tahu sendiri kok."

"KOK GITU!?"

"JANGAN PELUK AKU!? SANA MINGGIR, SASUKE, BAKA!"

Terdengar jeritan Maki yang sangat keras, mengagetkan para Akatsuki. Mereka pun tercengang saat Sasuke dipukul seperti bola dan melayang jatuh tepat ke arah mereka.

BRAAAAK! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Alhasil, mereka dihantam oleh Sasuke yang jatuh. Mereka terkapar semuanya dalam keadaan tidak elit dengan efek kepulan asap dan debu.

Bahkan Sasuke pun pingsan setelah mendapatkan pukulan manis dari Maki!

Setelah menghajar Sasuke, Maki meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku kayu dan segera melangkah besar-besar seperti langkah monster. Wajahnya menyeramkan. Kedua matanya menajam seperti setan. Seakan-akan ada dua tanduk setan di dua sisi kepalanya.

Dia pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan perasaan yang dongkol dan senang. Hatinya lega karena sudah menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya ini.

Dia benar-benar tsundere akut. Apa jadinya dia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke? Pasti setiap hari, rumah tangga mereka diwarnai dengan pertandingan sasana tinju.

Membayangkan itu, Maki tersenyum. Langkahnya menjadi ringan. Seakan-akan terbang lepas ke langit.

'Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Seperti Nozomi, aku akan menjadi istri yang sempurna dan akan menerimamu apa adanya.'

Perasaannya menghangat seperti sinar mentari sore. Dia tidak sabar untuk menanti kehidupan barunya bersama Sasuke di masa mendatang lagi.

Sebaliknya di tempat Akatsuki.

Mereka masih terkapar dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Beberapa di antaranya, malah pingsan. Biola yang dimainkan Itachi, juga ikut terkapar dan rusak parah akibat Sasuke jatuh barusan.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Angin terus bertiup. Menemani kebersamaan Akatsuki yang sudah kalah dalam medan perang.

Seperti itulah kiasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima bulan sejak saat itu.

"AKU AKAN LEMPAR BUNGANYA SEKARANG YA!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih, sedang melemparkan sebuket bunga mawar putih ke arah belakang. Sementara dia membelakangi para tamu yang datang ke tempat pernikahannya yang diadakan di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Dia begitu senang karena sudah menikah dengan anak kedua dari direktur perusahaan media massa Konoha Express.

WHUUUSH!

Sebuket bunga mawar putih terlempar dan jatuh ke tangan seorang gadis berambut biru. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan bersorak gembira.

"WAAAAH, KONAN YANG MENDAPATKAN BUNGANYA!"

"BERARTI GILIRAN KONAN YANG AKAN MENIKAH NANTI!"

"MASA SIH!?"

"CIYEEE, KONAN AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN PAIN!"

"SUIT!"

"SELAMAT YA, KONAN!"

Semua tamu yang terdiri dari semua penghuni Konoha Express dan berbagai perusahaan yang kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha, turut hadir untuk menyemarakkan pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Maki. Beberapa di antara mereka, menyoraki dan menggoda Konan yang mendapatkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang dilemparkan Maki. Konan hanya tersenyum dengan wajah malu yang memerah. Bahkan Pain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, mendapatkan sambaran sorakan dan godaan dari para anggota Akatsuki. Pain hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Antara Pain dan Konan. Diketahui, mereka menyambung lagi. Dengan kata lain, mereka berpacaran lagi.

Jadi, semua orang di kantor Konoha Express, sudah mengetahui mereka berpacaran lagi. Karena itu, mereka menjadi sasaran godaan dari teman-teman mereka itu.

Di halaman luas mansion keluarga Uchiha, pesta pernikahan berjalan dengan sukses. Para tamu sangat terhibur dengan sajian acara yang dibawakan oleh Itachi, selaku kakak mempelai laki-laki.

Di sana, juga ada Naruto dan Nozomi yang duduk dalam satu meja bersama Sasuke. Naruto mengenakan pakaian pesta seperti setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Penampilan Naruto sangat berbeda dari biasanya karena rambut pirangnya sudah dipotong pendek. Tidak jabrik acak-acakan lagi. Kesannya sekarang, dia lebih dewasa karena disuruh mertuanya untuk memotong rambutnya lebih rapi lagi agar terlihat seperti seorang suami dan calon ayah yang kini menanti sang buah hati lahir.

Nozomi sekarang hamil lima bulan. Perutnya sudah membesar. Dia tampak cantik dengan balutan dress ungu selutut khusus wanita hamil. Rambut ungunya yang panjang dikepang di samping kirinya dan dijuntaikan di bahu kirinya. Kesan keibuannya terlihat jelas. Senyuman manis terus terukir di wajahnya yang cerah.

Sasuke juga kelihatan gagah dalam balutan setelan jas putih, kemeja putih, dasi putih, dan sepatu putih. Rambutnya ditata rapi. Dia terus berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak tampak kesan bahagia dari matanya.

Di atas meja yang mereka tempati, sudah terhidang segala jenis makanan dan minuman. Naruto tampak menikmati segelas soda dinginnya, sedangkan Nozomi memilih meminum secangkir teh hijau. Lalu Naruto menjauhkan gelas dari mulutnya dan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Teme? Mana istrimu? Dari tadi, aku tidak melihatnya. Katamu, kita akan makan siang sama-sama di sini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

"Haaaah... Paling-paling dia masih asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman perempuannya. Kau sendiri tahukan mereka itu suka menggosip kalau sudah berkumpul begitu. Tidak kenal waktu, pasti mengobrolnya lama."

"Ah, benar juga sih."

"Kau beruntung karena mendapatkan istri yang tidak suka bergaul ataupun menggosip. Sementara aku... Ya sudahlah..."

"Lho... Kenapa kau malah mengeluh begitu setelah menikah dengan Maki? Kau mencintai Maki, kan?"

"Aku memang cinta dia. Tapi, sifatnya itu... Tsundere akut. Sedikit saja aku menyentuhnya ataupun berdekatan dengannya, pasti ujung-ujungnya aku kena pukul. Ingat pas upacara pernikahan tadi, tidak?"

"Eh? Ingat kok. Pas kau akan mencium Maki, tapi Maki malah menamparmu sampai kau jatuh pingsan. Para tamu sampai syok melihat kalian seperti itu. Aku juga syok, tahu."

"Itulah... Kenapa aku merasa tidak semangat untuk menjalani semua ini. Rasanya aku salah mengambil keputusan untuk menjadikan Maki istriku. Tapi, karena cinta, aku akan menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas. Aku rela dihajar oleh Maki setiap hari. Asal aku bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya untuk selamanya..."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Sasuke berwajah serius plus miris. Naruto tertegun setelah mendengarkannya. Begitu juga dengan Nozomi.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar dan terus menatap Sasuke. Lalu Maki datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, semuanya. Maaf, aku terlambat datang soalnya harus mengobrol sama teman-temanku itu."

"Hai juga, Maki. Tidak apa-apa kok," Nozomi yang menjawab.

"Ayo, silakan, Naruto, Nozomi. Kita makan siang sama-sama yuk...," Maki duduk di kursi yang agak berjauhan dari Sasuke dan melirik Sasuke yang lesu."Sasuke-kun juga, ayo kita makan!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Terpaksa, walaupun di hatinya sedang merasa kecewa. Kecewa karena Maki yang tidak mau bermesraan dengannya.

Maki juga tersenyum. Lantas dia mulai mengambil garpu dan menggunakan garpu untuk mencomot salah satu makanan yang ada di piring. Tapi, niatnya batal ketika melihat Naruto yang menyuapi Nozomi. Nozomi kewalahan dan malu saat mulutnya disumbat dengan makanan oleh Naruto.

Karena jahil, Naruto malah tertawa saat Nozomi terdiam dan Nozomi terpaksa mengunyah makanan itu dengan gerakan cepat. Perasaan kesal muncul di hati Nozomi.

DUAAAK!

Kaki Naruto diinjak dengan sepatu datar milik Nozomi. Naruto terdiam dan menghentikan aksinya. Menahan rasa sakit karena kakinya diinjak kuat oleh Nozomi yang mengisyaratkan Nozomi kesal padanya karena ulah konyolnya.

Sasuke dan Maki bengong melihat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto segera menjawab pertanyaan Maki dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh... Ya sudah, teruskan saja makan kalian."

"Ya..."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kembali Sasuke dan Maki melanjutkan aktifitas makan masing-masing.

Naruto melirik Nozomi yang juga asyik makan. Lalu dia berbisik pelan pada Nozomi.

"Kenapa kamu menginjak kakiku?"

Melirik ke arah Naruto, Nozomi juga berbisik pelan.

"Karena kamu menyuapiku di depan umum begini. Aku malu..."

"Oh, aku kira kamu menjadi tsundere seperti Maki. Ternyata tidak."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan menyakiti suamiku sendiri."

"Tapi, kamu menyakitiku. Buktinya kamu menginjak kakiku. Sakit, tahu."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka saling tersenyum dan saling berpegangan tangan erat. Menatap mesra dengan perasaan cinta.

Melihat adegan itu, Sasuke dan Maki terpaku. Wajah mereka memerah lalu saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

GYUT!

Tangan Sasuke juga menggenggam tangan Maki. Maki agak terkejut dan mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Maki... Aku harap kita bisa seperti Naruto dan Nozomi. Kita berbulan madu dan segera mempunyai anak. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan ya?"

Senyuman yang menawan, tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Sanggup menyisipkan sedikit pesona ke dalam mata Maki.

Tapi, Maki tidak bisa menghilangkan sikapnya yang satu ini.

Tsundere akut bangkit lagi!

BUAAAAK!

Pipi kanan Sasuke sukses ditonjok keras oleh Maki. Sehingga Sasuke terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya.

BRUAAAK!

Dia terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit dengan pipi kanan yang membiru. Lagi-lagi dia menerima bogem mentah dari istrinya yang tersayang.

Hening.

Semua orang sweatdrop dan ternganga habis menyaksikan adegan konyol ini.

Maki yang tidak merasa bersalah, dengan santai menyelesaikan makanannya yang tertunda.

Naruto memasang wajah syoknya yang memutih.

Nozomi berwajah cemas dan memegang perutnya yang membesar. Di mana janinnya bergerak-gerak di dalam perutnya.

Ada Ruby, Nico dan seorang gadis berambut jingga pendek bernama Hoshizora Rin. Mereka bertiga adalah teman kerja Naruto dan Sasuke di kantor Senju News. Mereka juga diundang oleh Sasuke beserta penghuni kantor Senju News di acara pesta pernikahan ini.

"Eh? Lagi-lagi Sasuke ditinju oleh istrinya?" kata Nico yang sedang menikmati minuman es lemonnya.

"Kasihan sekali Sasuke ya?" Ruby merasa kasihan sambil memegang gelas yang berisikan es lemon. Dia berdiri di tengah di antara Nico dan Rin.

"Iya, tampan sekali," ujar Rin yang memandang ke arah pria berambut merah.

"Eh?" Nico dan Ruby ternganga ketika menyadari Rin malah memperhatikan Sasori.

Semua orang saling berbisik-bisik antara satu sama lainnya. Fugaku dan istrinya yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto, hanya tersenyum maklum melihat adegan yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Maki. Ayah Maki memohon maaf pada mereka di antara para kerumunan.

"Maaf, atas nama anak saya. Saya benar-benar tidak menduga hal ini terjadi. Maaf, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san."

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa... Nishikino-san."

Fugaku tertawa dengan wajah yang cerah. Mikoto juga menyahut.

"Kami senang mendapatkan menantu seperti Maki. Itu akan membuat rumah kami menjadi semakin ramai."

"Benarkah, Mikoto-san?"

"Benar."

"Huhuhu... Terima kasih."

Ayah Maki yang merupakan pengusaha besar yang bergerak di bidang percetakan dan penerbitan buku, membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada orang tua Sasuke. Sementara Itachi yang membawa acara pesta pernikahan ini, malah tertawa melihat penderitaan adiknya.

"Hehehe... Rasakan itu, Otouto..."

Sungguh, acara pesta pernikahan ini diwarnai dengan sasana tinju, kekonyolan, dan kekacauan. Apalagi ditambah dengan para Akatsuki yang saling bertengkar karena merebutkan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Pain dan Konan yang asyik pacaran di pojok halaman, saling membicarakan tentang kehidupan mereka di masa depan. Pokoknya semuanya kacau sampai berakhir dengan acara foto-foto bersama.

JEPRET!

Sebuah foto berhasil diabadikan oleh sang fotografer dadakan yaitu Sai. Sai yang memfoto semua orang yang hadir di pesta itu. Termasuk mengambil foto Nozomi yang merangkul lengan kanan Naruto dan Naruto tertawa malu. Mengambil foto Maki yang sedang menginjak kaki Sasuke saat Sasuke hendak merangkul Maki dari samping. Terakhir adalah mengambil foto Naruto, Nozomi, Sasuke dan Maki secara bersamaan. Mereka berempat berpose dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Semua foto sukses didapatkan dari kamera yang dibawa oleh Sai. Rencananya semua foto itu akan dicuci dan dicetak serta dibagi-bagikan pada semua orang yang hadir di tempat itu. Menjadi bukti dan kenangan yang sangat berharga bagi orang-orang yang hadir di tempat itu.

Setelah itu, semuanya berlalu hingga Nozomi melahirkan dan Naruto sukses meningkatkan karirnya sebagai wartawan di Senju News. Mereka hidup bahagia bersama anak perempuan mereka yang lahir dengan selamat.

Nama anak mereka adalah Uzumaki Neptune.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Clydiust: cara review, cukup beri saran, kritik dan pendapat serta kesanmu pada cerita ini.**

 **Sato kishi: maaf, nggak bisa ceritain adegan bulan madunya. Hehehe...**

 **kambing hitam: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **ahmadbima27: yup, update kilat nih. Terima kasih atas reviewmu.**

 **saputraluc000: terima kasih. Panjang amat ya reviewmu.**

 **arifkarate: oke, lanjut.**

 **Okita Shinn: oke, shinn. Chapter 8 akan segera menyusul. Mohon bantuannya sekali lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 7 UP!**

 **Yup, kita jumpa lagi nih. Satu chapter lagi, cerita ini akan tamat. Jadi, untuk chapter depan, saya akan menceritakan tentang kehidupan Nozomi, Naruto dan anak mereka, Neptune.**

 **Neptune adalah karakter dari anime yang berjudul Hyperdimension Neptunia. Kalian bisa lihat gambarnya di google.**

 **Kenapa saya memilih Neptune menjadi anak Naruto dan Nozomi di fic ini? Karena sudah menjadi kesepakatan saya dengan Shinn. Jadi, keputusannya adalah Neptune yang menjadi anak Naruto dan Nozomi.**

 **Mau tahu kelanjutan kisah ini? Saksikan saja di chapter 8. Edisi spesial untuk mengakhiri fic ini. Juga tentang perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dan Maki. Apakah Sasuke dan Maki juga akan punya anak? Lihat saja nanti.**

 **Sekian... Sampai di sini.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 8.**

 **Sabtu, 19 November 2016**


	8. Kisah yang terakhir

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live! School Idol Project © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 1 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Kisah yang terakhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

Kehidupan terus berubah setiap tahun ke tahun. Berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Semua orang juga mengalami perubahan baik fisik, mental dan pikiran setelah mereka menikah. Hal tersebut sangat dirasakan Naruto dan Nozomi, tentunya mereka sudah mempunyai anak sekarang.

Umur Naruto sudah menginjak 29 tahun, sedangkan umur Nozomi juga sudah menginjak 26 tahun. Anak mereka sudah berumur 6 tahun dan sudah masuk TK sekarang.

Anak mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan. Berambut ungu pendek dan bermata biru. Kulit berwarna putih. Namanya Uzumaki Neptune.

Neptune bersekolah di Konoha Kindergarden. Dia dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria, pintar, dan polos. Merupakan anak satu-satunya yang sangat disayangi Naruto dan Nozomi.

Tapi, karena pekerjaan Naruto sebagai wartawan yang suka meliput berita sampai keluar negeri, membuat Naruto jarang tinggal di rumah. Hal tersebut sangat membuat Neptune sedih karena tidak ada ayah yang menemaninya saat dia bersama Nozomi di rumah. Namun, Nozomi terus menghiburnya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto sedang bekerja keras demi masa depannya. Naruto sangat menyayanginya dan selalu meneleponnya jika ada waktu luang.

Kini Naruto pergi lagi keluar negeri, tentunya bersama Sasuke. Mereka pergi ke Inggris untuk meliput berita tentang apa saja yang ada di sana.

Karena Naruto tidak ada, Nozomi yang pergi mengantarkan Neptune ke sekolah dan akan menjemput Neptune pulang dari sekolah pada jam 10 pagi. Biasanya Naruto yang mengantar dan menjemput Neptune ke sekolah. Jadi, sudah menjadi tugas Nozomi untuk menggantikan tugas Naruto itu.

Tepat pada pukul 10 pagi, Nozomi sudah tiba di sekolah Neptune. Dia pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda karena jarak sekolah dari apartemennya cukup jauh. Tidak mungkin menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki.

Tampak anak-anak sudah berhamburan keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. Satu persatu dari antara mereka, mendekati orang tua masing-masing yang telah menunggu sedari tadi di luar sekolah. Nozomi yang juga menunggu sambil memarkirkan sepedanya di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah, terus memperhatikan setiap wajah yang keluar. Namun, sang anak yang dinanti-nanti, belum juga keluar.

"Aduh... Anak itu mana sih? Kenapa dia tidak keluar-keluar juga?" sahut Nozomi dengan nada khawatir hingga dia mendengar ada suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Nozomi..."

Menyadari suara yang dikenalnya itu, Nozomi menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati seorang wanita yang berpakaian dress merah selutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Dia adalah...

"Maki...," Nozomi tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya."Apa kabar? Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Maki menjawab perkataan Nozomi dengan senyuman.

"Ya, kabarku baik. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu kamu lagi."

"Tumben sekali kamu menjemput anakmu. Biasanya Pain yang menjemputnya, kan?"

"Hehehe... Aku ingin menjemputnya diam-diam. Selama ini, aku selalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sasuke selalu menyuruhku berhenti bekerja, tapi aku terus mengabaikannya. Tapi, kupikir keras-keras selama ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan berhenti bekerja dan akan menjadi ibu yang baik buat Hikari. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di rumah dan menemaninya bermain bersama. Ya, aku akan memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu padanya."

Sambil tertawa kecil, Maki menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Nozomi ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali. Aku akui kamu sudah berubah sekarang. Kamu mencintai Sasuke, kan?"

"Ya, aku mencintai Sasuke. Kalau aku tidak cinta padanya, mana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan Hikari."

"Hehehe... Benar juga."

"Nozomi, kamu terus menyindirku!"

"Hehehe... Maaf."

Dua ibu itu saling berbicara akrab antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga menyadari kedatangan dua anak perempuan yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka.

"KAA-CHAN!" seru Neptune dengan keras.

"KAA-SAN!" teriak anak perempuan berambut merah panjang dan bermata hitam."AKU DIJEMPUT SAMA KAA-SAN!"

Melompat ke arah ibu masing-masing, dua anak perempuan itu memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Dua ibu itu menggendong anak perempuan mereka, dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Neptu-chan, kamu darimana sih? Kaachan sudah menunggumu sedari tadi lho..."

"Maaf, tadi aku lagi beresin buku-buku. Jadinya lama."

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya. Kaachan nggak marah, kan?"

"Tidak kok."

Sambil mencubit pipi Neptune dengan pelan, Nozomi memasang ekspresi gemas. Neptune hanya tertawa riang.

Anak perempuan yang bernama Uchiha Hikari, dia juga tertawa senang saat digendong oleh Maki. Maki tersenyum dengan wajah yang lembut.

"Kaasan yang jemput aku ya?"

"Iya. Kamu senang dijemput Kaasan, tidak?"

"Senang..."

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu, Kaasan akan ajak kamu makan di restoran sekarang. Mau?"

"Mau!" Hikari kelihatan gembira sekali."Sekalian ajak Neptu-chan dan Nozo-basan."

"Baiklah."

Perhatian Maki tertuju pada Nozomi lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Nozomi... Bagaimana kalau kamu dan Neptu-chan makan bersama kami di restoran dekat sini? Sudah lama sekali, kita tidak makan bersama lagi."

Berpikir sebentar, Nozomi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih. Lain kali saja. Aku harus memasak makanan di rumah dan harus segera pulang sekarang. Soalnya Naruto akan pulang siang ini."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Kemarin, Sasuke meneleponku kalau dia akan pulang sekitar jam 12 siang ini. Aku hampir melupakannya."

"Maaf ya kalau aku menolak ajakanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Maki."

"Ya, hati-hati, Nozomi."

Maki mengangguk. Nozomi juga mengangguk. Dia menggendong Neptune sambil berjalan mendekati sepedanya. Lalu mendudukkan Neptune di belakang, sedangkan dia duduk di depan. Maki dan Hikari melambaikan tangan mereka pada Nozomi dan Neptune.

"Dadah, Neptu-chan, Nozo-basan!"

"Dadah, Hika-chan, Maki-basan!"

Neptune dan Nozomi juga membalas lambaian tangan Hikari dan Maki. Lantas Nozomi mengayuh sepedanya sehingga sepeda berjalan dengan cepat. Membawa dirinya dan Neptune, meninggalkan Hikari dan Maki.

Menatap kepergian Nozomi dan Neptune sampai hilang dari pandangan, Maki segera membawa Hikari menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sekolah itu. Maki mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, tanpa ditemani supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha yaitu Pain.

Ya, Pain, sang ketua Akatsuki yang dahulunya bekerja sebagai security di Konoha Express, beralih menjadi supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha atas permintaan Itachi sendiri. Pain menerima pekerjaan itu dengan senang hati dan menganggap pekerjaan itu adalah keberuntungannya sebagai ayah yang tengah menunggu kelahiran sang buah hati saat itu. Dia sudah menikah dengan Konan setelah Sasuke dan Maki menikah. Dia dan Konan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 6 tahun sekarang, diberi nama Yahiko Aoyama.

Mengenai Itachi sendiri, dia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Kurama Kyuubi. Kyuubi berambut merah panjang dan bermata merah, dikenal beringas dan galak. Darinya, Itachi mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Uchiha Sora.

Lalu mengenai anggota-anggota Akatsuki lainnya yaitu Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Obito. Hanya Sasori yang beruntung mendapatkan istri yang bernama Hoshizora Rin. Dia menikah dengan Rin setelah Pain dan Konan menikah. Kini dia dan Rin dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Akasuna Rika.

Selebihnya masih "jomblo ngenes" sampai sekarang, mereka sangat iri melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menikah. Bahkan ada yang sengaja menabrak seorang nenek tua, yang dilakukan oleh Deidara, berharap Deidara bisa menikah dengan anak perempuan nenek tua tersebut. Pada akhirnya nenek itu yang ingin menikah dengannya. Sungguh membuat Deidara hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Harapan ingin mengalami kejadian yang dialami Naruto sehingga Naruto mendapatkan istri karena kecelakaan, banyak yang ingin mendapatkan kejadian seperti itu. Sebagian orang juga pernah berdoa di kuil Aiko, tempat tinggal Nozomi dan ayahnya, berharap mendapatkan jodoh lewat kecelakaan yang seperti dialami Naruto. Tapi, tidak pernah terwujudkan.

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi selama enam tahun ini. Hingga Naruto menjadi wartawan yang sukses di kantor berita Senju News. Dia berhasil membeli mobil untuk keluarganya dan motor bututnya tetap dipakainya saat pergi bekerja. Dia juga mengajarkan Nozomi tentang cara menyetir mobil dengan baik. Berharap Nozomi bisa membawa mobil untuk mengantarkan dan menjemput Neptune ke sekolah, tapi Nozomi tidak mau dan memilih menggunakan sepeda saat bepergian keluar rumah.

Naruto sangat memaklumi sifat Nozomi. Nozomi yang tidak ingin hidup mewah, memilih hidup sederhana saja di apartemen orang tua Naruto. Naruto sangat bersyukur mempunyai istri yang sempurna seperti Nozomi. Tidak ada cacatnya, pokoknya benar-benar sempurna.

Tak lama lagi, Naruto akan pulang ke kota Konoha. Nozomi dan Neptune ingin menjemputnya langsung ke bandara, tapi Naruto melarang mereka. Naruto mengatakan lewat telepon bahwa dia akan pulang langsung ke rumah dan akan memberikan kejutan buat Neptune. Nozomi diingatkan oleh Naruto agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Neptune jika Naruto pulang hari ini. Naruto akan mengejutkan Neptune dengan kepulangannya yang tiba-tiba. Pasti Neptune senang sekali.

Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto lewat telepon kemarin itu, membuat Nozomi tersenyum saat mengayuh sepeda. Bersama Neptune yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang, dia terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan lambat. Menyusuri trotoar yang dikhususkan untuk pengguna sepeda. Suasana jalanan cukup ramai dan bising. Cuaca cerah menemani perjalanan mereka saat pulang ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba juga di apartemen, tempat mereka tinggal. Nozomi membuka pintu apartemen, didahului oleh Neptune yang berlarian kecil sambil berteriak kencang.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyahut dari dalam, membuat Neptune dan Nozomi kaget. Mereka membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing dan mendapati sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri sekitar beberapa meter dari mereka. Mulut mereka ternganga lebar.

Tawa lebar menghiasi wajah Neptune yang imut. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya menjerit.

"TOUCHAAAAAN!"

Pria berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, berlutut dan juga merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia tertawa lebar sambil berkata.

"Neptu-chan... Touchan pulang..."

"TOUCHAAAAN!" Neptune memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat."Aku senang Touchan sudah pulang. Aku rindu sekali sama Touchan..."

"Hahaha... Iya. Touchan rindu juga padamu."

Dipeluknya anaknya dengan erat, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut. Betapa dia sangat sayang pada anaknya itu.

Berdiri terpaku, Nozomi terdiam di dekat pintu yang terbuka. Naruto menyadarinya dan memanggil Nozomi dengan perasaan senang.

"Nozomi... Kenapa kamu berdiri di situ?"

Tersentak dari keterpakuannya, Nozomi mengangguk dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Maaf..."

Ditutupnya pintu itu, dia berjalan dan melepaskan sepatunya di pojok ruangan. Lalu berjalan lagi untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Neptune.

"Cepat sekali kamu pulangnya, Naruto. Katamu, akan pulang jam 12 siang nanti, kan?"

"Iya, seharusnya aku tiba di bandara sekitar jam 12 siang," Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Neptune."Karena aku rindu pada kalian, makanya aku pulang secepatnya dan baru tiba di rumah sekarang. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan buat anak kita yang satu ini."

Mendengar itu, Neptune juga melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Naruto. Dia memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Kejutan buatku? Apa itu, Touchan?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi sambil memegang puncak rambut Neptune.

"Tunggu sebentar, Touchan ambil dulu di kamar."

"Iya."

Neptune kelihatan bersemangat. Nozomi tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

Pergi ke kamarnya segera, Naruto mengambil sesuatu di sana. Nozomi dan Neptune menunggunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali lagi sambil membawa boneka beruang yang dibungkus dengan plastik.

"Ini hadiah buatmu. Teddy bear... Kamu suka, kan?"

Diberikannya pada Neptune, Neptune menerimanya dengan hati yang girang. Dia tertawa lebar sambil memeluk boneka beruang itu dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Touchan. Aku suka sekali boneka ini."

"Hehehe... Syukurlah, kamu menyukainya, nak."

Dibelainya puncak rambut Neptune, Naruto menyengir lebar. Sekali lagi, Neptune tertawa lebar.

Menyaksikan pemandangan manis itu, sungguh menyentuh hati Nozomi. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Nozomi.

Setelah itu, Nozomi berkomentar pada mereka.

"Ya sudah... Karena Touchan sudah pulang, bagaimana kalau Kaachan membuat mie ramen spesial buat menu makan siang ini? Apa kalian setuju?"

"SETUJU!"

Ayah dan anak menjawab kompak dengan semangat yang membara. Membuat Nozomi tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha... Baiklah... Kaachan akan membuatnya sekarang!"

"Aku ingin bantu Kaachan masak. Boleh ya?"

"Tidak boleh, Neptu-chan. Sebaiknya kamu main sama Touchan-mu..."

"Yaaah...," Neptune merengut."Kok gitu sih?"

"Karena kamu masih kecil. Kalau sudah masuk SD, baru kamu boleh membantu Kaachan memasak ya?"

"Begitu ya, Kaachan?"

"Iya."

"Aku ngerti."

"Bagus, kamu memang anak yang patuh ya?"

"Tentu saja."

Ditepuk-tepuknya puncak kepala Neptune, Nozomi tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Neptune. Neptune juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa.

"Hahaha... Ya sudah, ganti pakaianmu dulu, Neptu-chan."

"Ah, iya, Touchan."

Mengangguk patuh pada Naruto, Neptune segera berlari kecil sambil memeluk boneka beruang di dadanya. Tas ungunya di punggungnya, berguncang kecil saat dia berlari menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Setelah dipastikan anaknya masuk ke kamarnya, Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Dia langsung menggenggam tangan Nozomi dan menyeret Nozomi untuk mengikuti langkahnya sehingga Nozomi kaget dibuatnya.

"Eh? Naruto...?"

"Kita ke kamar sebentar. Aku ingin memberi kejutan juga buatmu."

"Kejutan apa?"

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri."

Nozomi mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang. Dia penasaran dengan kejutan yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

KLAK!

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Naruto. Kemudian pintu ditutupnya setelah dia dan Nozomi masuk ke dalamnya.

BLAM!

Di kamar itu, hanya mereka berdua saja yang terlihat. Nozomi menyandar di dinding tatkala Naruto mendekatinya. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lembut. Kedua pipinya dipegang oleh Naruto.

Nozomi pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Memangnya kejutan apa yang ingin kamu tunjukkan padaku?"

"Tutup matamu dulu."

"Tutup mata?"

"Ya."

Menuruti perintah Naruto, Nozomi menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Entah kejutan apa yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Begitu lama sampai dia merasakan sensasi yang aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Entah apa yang dibuat oleh Naruto padanya. Ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian malam pertama itu.

Di dalam kamar yang hening itu, mereka melakukannya lagi. Hanya sebentar saja.

Sampai Neptune keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berganti pakaian. Lalu dia kebingungan dan mencari-cari orang tuanya yang tidak ada di mana-mana. Berteriak ketakutan.

"KAACHAN! TOUCHAN! KALIAN ADA DI MANA? AKU MENCARI KALIAN NIH!"

Mendengar Neptune yang berteriak, membuat Nozomi panik dan buru-buru menghindar dari Naruto. Dia merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat kusut, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Mendapati Neptune yang mendadak menangis di dekat kamarnya.

"HUWAAAAA! KAACHAN, TOUCHAN! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN KALIAN!"

Neptune memeluk pinggang Nozomi. Nozomi menjadi panik dan berusaha menghibur Neptune yang menangis.

"Sudah ya... Jangan menangis. Kami ada di kamar tadi kok."

"Huwaaaa... Kenapa Touchan dan Kaachan di kamar sih?"

"Eh? I-Itu...," wajah Nozomi memerah."Touchan memberikan Kaachan sebuah kejutan."

"Kejutan apa?"

"Kejutan... Apa ya?"

Sulit untuk menjawabnya, Nozomi berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban yang pas. Lalu Naruto keluar kamar dan menyahut seenaknya.

"Kami akan memberikan adik buatmu, Neptu-chan. Itu kejutannya."

"Eh? A-Adik?"

Mendadak Neptune berhenti menangis dan Naruto mendapatkan cubitan di pipi kanannya dari Nozomi.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang begitu, Naruto!"

"Aduduh... Sakit. Nozomi, kenapa kamu mencubitku sih? Itu benar, kan?"

"Aku belum siap. Jangan lakukan itu sekarang. Aku harus memasak sekarang, tahu."

"Hehehe... Aku mengerti. Kita akan melakukannya nanti malam ya?"

"Jangan katakan itu di depan anak kita! Aku malu!"

"Hehehe... Maaf!"

Dicubitnya pipi Naruto dengan kuat, tapi Naruto hanya tertawa geli tanpa merasa kesakitan sedikitpun. Wajah Nozomi memerah karena malu bercampur dengan kesal. Sedangkan Neptune kebingungan dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Begitulah, tentang kehidupan Naruto dan keluarganya sekarang. Mereka hidup bahagia dengan keceriaan dan kekonyolan. Keluarga yang tercipta karena kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja. Mengantarkan mereka menjadi keluarga yang sempurna untuk selamanya.

Cinta yang diawali dengan pernikahan tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga sama sekali, itulah jodoh yang sesungguhnya. Inilah cara Tuhan mempersatukan Naruto dan Nozomi lewat pernikahan karena kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah Nozomi. Memberikan mereka hasil cinta yaitu Neptune yang akan menemani kehidupan mereka untuk selamanya.

Sempurna. Satu kata untuk Nozomi. Itulah ungkapan cinta Naruto untuk Nozomi. Cinta yang sempurna dan abadi dalam ikatan benang merah di antara anak pendeta dan wartawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, kenapa kita masih jomblo ngenes sampai sekarang ya?" tanya Deidara yang sedang duduk di lantai di dekat pos security, berada tepat di kantor Konoha Express.

"Entah. Tanyakan pada Kakuzu," sahut Hidan yang kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Dia duduk di samping Kakuzu, sudah bekerja sebagai security, bukan loper koran lagi.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku, hah?" Kakuzu berdiri dengan kerennya.

"Karena wajahmu yang paling jelek di antara para anggota Akatsuki, makanya tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekati kita. Kita ketularan jeleknya mukamu, Kakuzu," tukas Obito seenaknya. Kini dia menjadi security juga.

DZIIIING!

Wajah Kakuzu menggelap. Dia pundung di tempat. Aura suram merayap-rayap di kepalanya.

"Ya... Itu benar. Karena aku jelek, makanya kalian ketularan jeleknya, jadi tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekati kalian...," Kakuzu berjongkok dengan lesunya."Aaaah... Aku ingin menikah juga... Seperti Sasori, Pain dan Itachi. Aku iri sekali dengan mereka bertiga. Ingin mempunyai istri dan anak. Pasti sangat menyenangkan ya..."

"Iya... Kapan ya status jomblo ngenes ini hilang dari tubuh kita?" Kisame juga ikut pundung di samping Kakuzu.

"Tunggu sampai tua, barulah kalian bisa menikah," Zetsu juga ikut pundung bersama Kisame dan Kakuzu. Dia sudah menjadi security juga.

"Iya, selamanya kita akan jomblo ngenes," Deidara juga ikut-ikutan pundung.

"YAAAAAH..."

Semua Akatsuki pundung bersama. Aura-aura suram merayap-rayap di atas kepala mereka. Sehingga Sasuke, Maki, dan Hikari yang baru datang ke kantor itu, terheran-heran melihat kelompok security yang pundung berjamaah.

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka sih?" tanya Maki yang berboncengan dengan Sasuke.

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke hanya cuek sambil terus mengendarai motor polkadot warna sapi itu. Hikari, anaknya duduk di depannya dan memperhatikan kelompok Akatsuki itu sebentar.

"..."

Hikari yang tidak tahu apa-apa, cuma melongo habis saat memperhatikan kelompok Akatsuki yang sedang pundung. Saat ini, tujuannya bersama orang tuanya adalah menemui kakeknya yang menunggu di ruang direktur. Kakeknya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari Inggris, sekalian meminta oleh-oleh yang dibawa Sasuke dari Inggris tersebut.

Kehidupan Sasuke dan Maki juga bahagia sekarang. Mereka tinggal serumah dengan keluarga Uchiha. Di mana ada keluarga Itachi yang sering membuatnya jengkel. Juga ada keluarga Pain yang menumpang tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut, atas permintaan Itachi. Hidup mereka serba berkecukupan, tapi hidup keluarga Sasuke terbilang sangat sederhana karena Sasuke harus menggunakan vespa polkadot kemanapun dia pergi. Ayahnya tidak memperbolehkannya hidup terpisah darinya. Padahal Sasuke ingin tinggal di samping apartemen Naruto, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin menantu dan anaknya tinggal di mansion keluarga Uchiha yang mewah. Tanpa merasakan hidup di apartemen berharga murah.

Begitulah tentang kehidupan keluarga Sasuke sekarang. Jauh berbeda dari kehidupan keluarga Naruto. Namun, yang pasti Sasuke tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi kehidupannya sekarang karena masih diatur oleh ayahnya.

Inilah kisah kehidupan seorang wartawan bernama Naruto dan orang-orang sekitarnya, menjadi kisah yang berharga. Tidak akan pernah terlupakan tentang kisah cinta Naruto dan Nozomi yang masih dikenang lewat media massa. Kisah yang jarang terjadi di dunia ini.

Inilah kisah yang sempurna, berbuah manis dan pahit. Kisah semuanya yang berakhir bahagia. Sempurna untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clydiust: oke, ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih ya atas review-nya.**

 **Reksa 02: hehehe... Iya, Neptune yang jadi anak Naruto dan Nozomi. Udah kesepakatan saya sama orang yang merequest fic ini.**

 **Sato KiShi: terima kasih sato. Iya, bagus kok neptune jadi anak Naruto dan Nozomi. Soalnya sifat neptune hampir miriplah dengan Naruto. Itu sih pendapat saya.**

 **Adyn Beacon: iya, maaf, agak sulit. Kayaknya cerita ini nggak akan ada S2-nya. Udah pas segitu aja.**

 **arifkarate: iya. Semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR UP!**

 **Maaf, jika chapter kali ini sedikit pendek. Malahan humornya berkurang. Ya, saya tetap berusaha menyelesaikan chapter terakhir ini secepatnya. Senang rasanya sudah menamatkan fic ini.**

 **Dengan begini, fic request dari Okita Shinn yang berjudul "Perfect", saya tetapkan tamat hari ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dari chapter 1-8 ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di karya barunya. Tentunya cerita tentang pair Naruto x Nozomi lagi.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Cerita ini diselesaikan pada hari Kamis, 1 Desember 2016**


End file.
